Random RWBY Ideas
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: all of my unpublished story ideas for RWBY will be posted here! Warning Femslash, bashing, OOC AU and maybe Crossovers. Rated T to M. 3 chaps for the same idea means I'll turn it into a story. NOTE! ALL THE CHAPTERS AND IDEAS ARE AVAILABLE TO BE ADOPTED IF YOU LET ME KNOW FIRST!
1. Ruby, CFVY's baby Time

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Ruby being there when Roman robbed the store and she meets Glynda, she's still on Patch but she saves a team on a mission and they take her to Beacon. One because she shows so much talent, two because she saved their lives and three because she is so cute that Coco and Velvet don't want to let her go! AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Ah Team CFVY. It's good to have you back but you were due back last week. Was something wrong?" Glynda Goodwitch asked smiling at the second year team when they arrived back at Beacon two days before the start of the new school year.

"There were more than expected ma'am…many many more. We nearly died out there." The team leader, Coco, said and now that she looked a little closer the blond teacher could see that each of the team members were banged and scratched up but were healing slowly and surely thanks to their aura.

"Perhaps you'd better come with me to finish this with Headmaster Ozpin. I trust that you four are not seriously injured?" Glynda asked slightly worried, hey she may not act like it but she was actually a very caring and motherly woman. She fretted anytime any of the teams were sent out on missions. They are still children to her after all.

"We're still a bit banged up and our Aura is pretty low but we'll be completely healed in another hour or two. Our Aura should be restored after a nice hot shower and a good loooong nap. We came back as soon as we could." Coco said sighing while her teammates nodded in agreement behind her. Glynda grimaced in sympathy. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Understandable. We'll try to keep this brief." Glynda said as she led them through the school halls and up to Ozpin's office. She didn't seem to notice the small girl behind the two boys and one rabbit of the team.

"Um…am I allowed to go in there too?" A small sounding sweet young girls voice stopped Glynda just outside of the headmasters office as she looked back. The voice wasn't familiar to her but the four members of Team CFVY smiled at the sound of the voice and all looked back. Behind Yatsuhashi and Fox but beside Velvet was a young girl wearing a black and red ensemble with black hair that seemed to have red highlights, almost unhealthy pale skin, and most curiously _silver_ eyes. Glynda had only known one person with Silver eyes in her life time and that had been her old and deceased friend Summer Rose.

"Of course you are squirt. You played a big part in the mission and saved our hides out there. Only makes sense to bring you with us and we wouldn't have brought you if you couldn't come in." Coco said smiling softly at the girl as she stepped back and ruffled the girls hair. The small girl pouted at the action, causing the two boys to chuckle at an uncharacteristic squeal from Velvet while Coco laughed as her shy teammate hugged the girl tightly, nearly suffocating the poor girl in her bust.

"Usa-chan. I believe you are suffocating chibi-hime." Yatsuhashi said chuckling while Fox was snickering slightly as Velvet gasped and quickly released the girl, stammering apologizes rapidly.

"It's ok! My sister does that a lot too. Especially when I pout… actually a lot of girls do that when I pout…I don't know why…" The girl trailed off scratching her cheek slightly as she thought about it.

"Because you are just that cute squirt." Coco said chuckling again as she patted the girls head fondly, causing the girl to blush a light pink at this.

"I'm not cute." The girl said scuffing her toe across the floor lightly. A chuckle from in front of them caused everyone to look up and see Ozpin standing there leaning on his cane. He took a few steps forward until he was standing just in front of

"You're right. You aren't cute. You're adorable." Ozpin said smiling at Ruby… in an instant he doubled over shocked when the small girls even smaller foot slammed into a particularly sensitive part of his body before the girl trembled as she hid behind Coco and Velvet.

There was a moment of absolute dead silence as Ozpin collapsed to the ground before Coco busted out laughing, the rest of her team laughing too and even Glynda chuckled.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Ozpin asked gasping as he looked at the obviously terrified and confused girl.

"T-The last time a grown man called me adorable he… he ripped my clothes and tried to… if my sister didn't show up and stop him…" The poor girls terrified voice sobered everyone up, and while the three females were obviously horrified the three males were furious at what nearly happened to the poor girl.

"My sister… she told me that next time a grown man called me adorable I was to kick them as hard as I can in their knees and run for it before immediately calling her to come and take care of them… dad said I should aim for the spot between the guys legs and Uncle Qrow told me to call him first." The girl said trembling terrified as Coco and Velvet quickly stood beside her protectively. Glynda took a more direct approach as she stepped up to the scared girl and wrapped her arms around her in a soft and comforting embrace.

"Shhh. Calm down sweetie. It's okay. He won't hurt you. None of us would let him even if he tried to. I've warned him about calling younger girls adorable but he refused to listen to me…" Glynda said giving Ozpin a pointed glare as she comforted and reassured the tiny girl who looked much smaller than she already was when beside the three older females.

"An experience like that certainly explains why you were so scared of Fox and Yastu when we first met and for a week afterwards until you got to know them a bit." Coco said grimly, she was no stranger to what a person could do to another person but to think someone would try and do _that_ to this sweet innocent little girl… Coco wasn't really sure if the Grimms were the true monsters or not.

"We'd never let someone do that to you. You've got at least one more protector now in me, kit." Velvet said softly to the younger girl who was clutching to Glynda like a lifeline. The rest of her team felt their eyes widen slightly when Velvet called her a baby rabbit. By saying that she was practically adopting the small girl as her own daughter by Faunus standards.

"Make that four more protectors. No one will so much as look at you funny with me and these two lugs around to watch your back... figuratively of course." Coco said, tacking the last bit on when she realized it might not be the best choice of words.

"Five counting me. How dare someone hurt an innocent _child_?!" Glynda hissed, her eyes glowing with her magic as she hugged the small girl closer protectively.

"Six counting me." Ozpin said his voice still slightly high-pitched which turned the serious scene rather hilarious. The other five broke out laughing while the small girl giggled slightly into Glynda's arms.

"I-I'm sorry…i-if I know you were nice I wouldn't…wouldn't have kicked you." The girl apologized quietly after giggling for a minute.

"I-It's alright child. I should have listened to Glynda, she told me someone would think I'm a pedophile someday." Ozpin said forcing himself to his feet as he gave the girl a pained smile.

"I'm just surprised that it took so long." Glynda chuckled for a second before she glanced down at the small girl in her arms.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" Glynda asked softly, causing the girl to smile up at her and give a small nod. Glynda released the girl, who was instantly pulled into Velvet's arms as the rabbit Faunus checked her over worriedly.

"You're very strong for someone so small." Ozpin said as he leaned on his cane a little more than he had earlier.

"Crescent Rose, my weapon, is very heavy no matter how easy I make it look according to my sister. I have to be strong to carry her." The girl said sheepishly and causing Team CFVY to nod in agreement.

"Yastu and I tried to pick her up on a dare from Fox and nearly threw out our shoulders. She makes it look as light as a freaking feather but that thing is heavier than _my_ bag!" Coco said causing the two teachers to gape at the small girl while the rest of Coco's team nodded in agreement. That had been both shocking and funny as hell especially when the small girl then proceeded to easily pick up the weapon with one hand. Velvet had a picture of the looks on the others faces for future blackmail.

"My big sister really did throw her shoulders out when she tried to pick up Crescent Rose once… and Yang is built for strength." The girl nervously added and caused the group to stare at her.

"If your older sister is built for strength and can't even pick up that monster of a weapon…what are you built for?" Fox dared to ask as he stared at the girl with shocked but unseeing eyes.

"I'm built for speed actually. Dad says I get it and part of my semblance from my mom." The girl said sheepishly.

"What is your semblance?" Yatsuhashi asked the girl who smiled up him although her smile was slightly strained.

"Um well my most used semblance is just a bit of a… leftover from my true semblance. Speed is what most people usually think my semblance is." The girl said sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders. The group stared at her shocked. Speed was a rare and highly coveted semblance… and it was just a _leftover_ of her true semblance?!

"What's your true semblance?" Glynda asked staring at the girl shocked and causing her to give a small sheepish shrug and a nervous smile as she gave an answer that shocked the others senseless. It was a semblance that had no match at all. It was the strongest semblance and the rarest ever recorded! It only came around once every about five hundred years give or take…and it was in the hands of tiny slip of a girl with a fear of males.

"My semblance is Time."


	2. Ruby's not so great birthday

**A Sad RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby's semblance came with a price? A very lethal price. Today is Ruby's 16** **th** **birthday and everyone seems happy for her except her dad, uncle, sister, and herself…why? No one knows…but…they'll find out. AU OOC maybe Femslash and definite bashing)**

"Morning sis. How are you feeling today?" Yang asked gently as her sister woke up and rolled over in her bed, falling out and landing easily on her floor like a cat did. That was the usual morning routine in the Team RWBY dorm room but...Yang's voice was softer and more worried than any other time which caused the other two members of the team to pause their own morning routines.

"Morning Yang. I'm fine just…tired…" Ruby said softly in return, causing the other two girls heads to snap to her in alarm. Ruby was never tired, she was an abundance of energy!

"Try to stay up all night to wake me at midnight again this year?" Yang asked quickly covering for her sister when she saw her two teammates worried looks.

"Yeah…almost made it. Darn it. I wanted to be the first one up on today of all days." Ruby said pouting as she put on a mask. It wasn't a real mask, no fabric or disguise or anything…it was a personality mask. She acted cheerful, childish, and carefree again.

"What's so important about today?" Weiss asked confused as she tried to think about all the things that could be important about today.

"What isn't!? It's the big day! My baby sister finally turned sixteen!" Yang said grinning as she wrapped Ruby in a hug that looked like a normal one…but it was actually very soft and gentle. The two other girls were startled at this while Ruby smiled brightly.

"I didn't know it was your birthday!?" Weiss exclaimed startled as she darted over to her Scroll and sent off a message to Team JNPR.

"That would explain why today is circled in bright red on the calendar…" Blake said looking at the calendar on the wall. Before Ruby had the chance to say anything their dorm room door was nearly kicked in by Nora, the rest of her team rushing in behind her as they all jumped on Ruby.

"Happy Birthday! Why didn't you tell me it was coming up? I would have gotten you a super awesome gift!" Nora was more excitable than usual, which many thought was impossible, as she hugged Ruby tightly while her three teammates all converged on the red clad girl as well. All wishing her a happy birthday and asking why she didn't tell them.

"Sorry Sorry. With all the excitement that's been going on I guess it must have slipped my mind. It's okay. I don't need anything really. I'm just happy to spend today with my friends." Ruby said laughing slightly as she hugged Nora back and gave all of her friends hugs, reassuring them that it was okay that they didn't get her anything.

"Come on! Let's get you to breakfast! You must be pretty hungry! You're definitely going to need a lot of energy for today of all days!" Nora said laughing as she nearly dragged Ruby out of the room. Ruby gave a startled laugh as Nora gave Ren a _look_ and the Chinese teen just smirked as he put Ruby on his back piggy back style, causing her to wrap her arms around him to keep from falling.

"Ren usually only does this for me on my birthday or any other special holiday but since it's such a big day for you he'll do it for you too! Now Pony Ren! To the cafeteria full speed ahead!" Nora said causing the others to laugh while Ren just shook his head at the pony part before taking off with Ruby on his back.

"Ready for a little parkour?" Ren asked Ruby over his shoulder as he raced past several other students. The rest of their teams raced after the two, some of them - *cough* Yang *cough*- were laughing their asses off as they recorded this while the others just laughed slightly or smiled and raced after the two.

"Sure!" Ruby said laughing despite herself as Ren jumped down the stairwell, earning a few startled curse words from some students on the landing, and pull vaulted over the railing of the second stairway. He landed easily on his feet with Ruby still on his back laughing loudly as he continued to pull off parkour and other reckless stunts that normally he wouldn't do with someone on his back. Ruby seemed to enjoy them though so he didn't mind.

"Here we are milady. Last stop for the Ren Taxi for the moment. Rides will continue between and on the way to and from classes." Ren said in a fake British accent that had Ruby giggling harder as the pink eyed boy skidded to a stop just outside the cafeteria doors where most of the teachers were standing watching the going on with smiles or laughs of their own.

"Thanks Ren but you don't have to do that! I can get to classes just fine on my own…and if I want to ride piggy back style I can always get Yang to do it." Ruby said grinning as she slipped off of Ren's back with ease.

"Ah but Nora insists I be your piggy back taxi for today. I'm so used to doing it for her that carrying you around in the same manner is no probably at all…at least you don't scream in my ear." Ren said adding the last bit with a massage on his ears, causing Ruby to laugh again.

"Well I wouldn't want to be the reason your girlfriend is mad at you." Ruby teased causing Ren's cheeks to turn pink.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ren said causing Ruby to grin mischievously, much like her sister would.

"Not yet. Come Christmas time if you two aren't dating I swear I will get the others help in locking you both in a supply closest full of mistletoes." Ruby said causing Ren to jaw drop while Team WBY and JNP finally caught up to them.

"Ruby! How'd you like the pony ride? He's a good pony isn't he? He does so many tricks but if you ride on his back for too long he starts getting really slow and sweaty and that's no fun…We can't have that happen to you for today so if he starts getting sweaty I'll give you a piggy back ride! That way it's fair!" Nora chattered happily as she latched onto Ruby. Ren face-palmed at being called a pony in front of so many people while Ruby shook with repressed laughter.

"He's a… very good… pony and yes he does a lot of tricks Nora. You've trained him well. Perhaps you should give the pony a reward?" Ruby asked grinning slightly while Yang and Juane hit the ground howling in laughter at the look on Ren's face.

"Yeah I think he deserves a treat too! After all he usually only carries me around but he's being nice and carrying you around on your birthday so I should get him a treat! But I'll give it to him tomorrow! Today's only about you! I still have to run into town and get you a present!" Nora chattered happily as she practically dragged Ruby past the all out laughing/snickering teachers and into the cafeteria. The rest of the two teams followed the two hyper girls into the line while the teachers watched in open amusement.

"Good morning Ruby. How are you today?" Ozpin asked as he and the other three teachers finally joined the two teams as they sat down to eat breakfast, Nora still latched onto Ruby and chattering rapidly.

"Good morning sir. I'm fine how are you?" Ruby asked smiling up at Ozpin while Nora and the rest of the teams went quiet at the sight of the teachers all standing there holding something behind their backs and grinning.

"I'm fine Ruby thank you for asking. Now…I believe that I have something belonging to you." Ozpin said smiling slightly wider and causing Ruby to tilt her head slightly confused.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what you could have that belongs to me. I haven't lost anything recently…" Ruby said confused and causing Yang to snort.

"Surprisingly enough she's right. She hasn't lost a single thing in over a week. That's a new record sis!" Yang said causing the group to snicker while Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Ah well it's not something you already have. It's something I'm going to give you." Ozpin said causing Ruby to blink up at him confused.

"Happy birthday Ruby!" Ozpin said grinning widely as he dropped a carefully wrapped box on the table in front of Ruby, startling her and causing the whole cafeteria to go dead silent in a heartbeat.

"We didn't know what all you liked so we just got you stuff we thought you might need or want." Goodwitch said placing a beautifully wrapped present in front of the red caped girl as well.

"Hopeyoulikeit!" Oobleck said bouncing in place as he set down a hastily wrapped present.

"Why I know you will one day be a great huntress young miss Rose. Hope you enjoy the gift." Port said setting down a present wrapped in old newspapers. He would have launched into a story…but with the way Goodwitch was glaring at him…that wouldn't be advisable.

"What? It was the only thing I had on hand when I bought the present and you all were too busy to loan me some wrapping paper!" Port said defensively at the glare Goodwitch was giving him. She face-palmed at this.

"And you didn't think to buy wrapping paper while you were buying the present?" Goodwitch asked raising an eyebrow at her coworker who blushed sheepishly at this.

"Thank you so much professors! You didn't have to get me anything though!" Ruby said beaming up at her professors happy and a little embarrassed, causing Goodwitch's face to soften as she looked at the young girl.

"We get all of the students gifts when their birthday's happen during school days. We just went a little…farther with yours because you _are_ the youngest student here." Goodwitch said blushing slightly under the knowing looks that her coworkers were giving her.

"What dear Glynda here is trying to say is that her motherly side comes out more around you than the other students cause of your young age and innocent nature. So naturally she went a bit…overboard on getting your present and making sure we did the same. It's okay though. We don't mind…but boy is Peter going to catch hell later when she gets him alone. He should have known to ask her for spare wrapping paper or buy his own." Ozpin stage-whispered to Ruby loudly, causing her to giggle slightly while Port was eyeing Goodwitch warily. For her part Goodwitch blushed and punched Ozpin in the shoulder…hard.

"Shut up Ozpin. I'd hate to have to ruin her birthday by kicking your butt." Goodwitch said causing Yang to snort, loudly.

"Ruin it? Sis loves fighting whether it's participating in one or watching others fight! Being able to watch two renowned hunters fight would probably make her day!" Yang said causing Ruby to blush slightly.

"Hey last I checked you like fighting too Yang!" Ruby said defensively, causing Yang to laugh and mess up her baby sisters hair.

"It's an inherited trait, my dear baby sister." Yang said causing Ruby to scowl as she fixed her hair.

"Don't call me a baby!" Ruby protested as she punched her sisters shoulder.

"Ouch hey! Careful little sis! You've been wielding that monster of a scythe of yours for too long! You're getting stronger and stronger every day." Yang said massaging her arm in faux pain and causing Ruby to clutch her weapon to her chest protectively.

"I have not been wielding my baby for too long! You're just a big wimp! She's not a monster either!" Ruby said nearly cuddling her weapon, much to the others amusement.

"Sis I tried to pick her up once and threw out my shoulder! She's a monster of a weapon!" Yang said causing jaws to drop. If _Yang_ threw out her shoulder trying to pick her up…how heavy was that scythe?

"Like I said you're just a big wimp!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Hey little Red! How heavy is that scythe of yours?" Coco, Leader of second year Team CFVY, asked as she sauntered up to the table, causing Ruby to blink up at her.

"She's not heavy at all. Yang's just being a big baby." Ruby said causing Coco to grin slightly while Yang pouted.

"Mind unfolding her to full form and letting me try to pick her up then? I wanna see how heavy she is compared to my bag." Coco asked causing Ruby to blink up at her before a simple twist of her wrist had Crescent Rose unfurl in all of her glory as Ruby set her down on the ground.

"Thanks little red and happy birthday." Coco said grinning as she ruffled Ruby's hair fondly, causing the girl to whine slightly as the older girl reached down to pick up the scythe. Coco grabbed the scythes handle with one hand and tried to pick it up, looking startled when it didn't even budge. Putting her bag down nearby Coco grabbed the scythe with both hands and tried to pick it up. The large scythe barely even moved an inch before Coco stopped and stared at Ruby wide eyed.

"Little Red…this thing has got to be twice as heavy as my bag at the _least_. How do you make it look so easy?" Coco asked causing jaws to drop everywhere, everyone had seen Coco brain at least one or two Grimm with her bag with ease and not even break a sweat…and Crescent Rose was heavier than that?! Too heavy for the coffee addict to even lift!?

"She's not that heavy. You're all just not used to her like I am. I made her years ago and have extensive training with her, so I don't even notice her weight." Ruby said reaching one small hand down and picking up her scythe easily, causing jaws to drop further as she easily put the scythe back in its compact form and strapped it back to its usual place across her lower back.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your presents Ruby?" Blake asked pointing at the presents still sitting in front of them on the table.

"You're supposed to unwrap them? But most of them look pretty in the wrapping paper?" Ruby asked honestly confused and causing everyone to stare at her.

"You've never gotten a present before?" Goodwitch asked sounding as if she were choking on something as she glared at Yang.

"Not any that needed to be unwrapped." Ruby said confused and causing everyone to stare at her and Yang in disbelief.

"What do you normally get for your birthday and Christmas from your family?" Weiss asked taken aback by this revelation.

"Well Yang usually takes me out to fight someone somewhere, or lets me watch as she beats up some bullies. Dad just gives me the money to go and buy my own presents since he's really busy all the time. Uncle Qrow just gives me more training and some fighting lessons. If I do really good he sometimes teaches me a new trick to pull off with Crescent Rose." Ruby said looking at everyone confused. Yang saw Weiss opening her mouth and hurriedly motioned for her to not say anything, already knowing what the heiresses questions was going to be. Weiss asked anyway in spite of, or maybe because Yang motioning for her not to.

"What about your mother?" Weiss asked ignoring Yangs motions, everyone instantly knew that it was a sensitive subject by the way Ruby instantly seemed to wilt and almost curl in on herself.

"Mama…mama died when I was really little. I don't have any memories of her except for a white cape. Yang, dad and uncle tell me stories about her sometimes though." Ruby said softly as she stared down at her bowl of cereal…suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"W-When did she die?" Port asked softly causing Ruby to give a small sad smile.

"I-I left my school books in my room during the commotion this morning. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ruby said taking off out of the cafeteria so fast that no one even saw her move, one second she was there and the next it was only a small dissolving trail of rose petals.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you!? You saw me motioning for you not to ask! You saw me doing it and you still asked her because you're too damn nosy." Yang raged as she turned nearly glowing red eyes on Weiss who was taken aback by this.

"What's the big deal?" Weiss asked confused, causing more than a few people to shot her glares for how callous she was.

"The big deal is that you had to ruin her good mood! You don't get it do you! Ruby's mom died when she was two. Ruby doesn't have any of her own memories of her and we didn't have any pictures of her! All she knows about her mom is what I, our dad, or her Uncle have told her! The big deal is that you reminded Ruby that she'd never get to know her mom…" Yang ranted at the white haired heiress, her hair lighting itself on fire in her anger. Yang's next rage said words caused everyone to gasp shocked and a few of the females to look stricken while Weiss looked rightly abashed.

"You just had to bring up her mom when her mom died on Ruby's birthday!"


	3. Rubeteer!

**Captain Planet RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Gaia was awake and fed up with the Grimm. So…she searches out the remaining legacy of the former Planeteers and give her the Rings of Power, training her in her sleep for years. Now…Now she's at Beacon…and ready to kick ass. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"What are you stupid? We have to leave!" Weiss said grabbing her partner and beginning to run away from the forest fire she caused.

"And just leave the forest on fire? I don't think so." Ruby said yanking free as she ran back towards the fire.

"What are you retarded? You're just a kid what do you think you can do about a forest fire!?" Weiss shouted after the girl shocked, causing Ruby to look over her shoulder and grin. Weiss scowled as she stared at the girl running to the fire.

"I know I'm going to regret this later." Weiss muttered as she took off after the girl. Weiss continued to follow Ruby until the red caped girl stopped near the center of the fire and held up her left hand, fist closed to show three rings.

"Water!" Ruby said causing the ring on her pointer finger to light up slightly as a burst of water shot forth from it and extinguished the fire.

"Whoa…what was that? Some kind of Semblance or dust manipulation?" Weiss asked staring wide eyed at the girl who tensed as she spun to face Weiss.

"Don't tell anyone I did that. I'm supposed to keep these powers a secret and only use them for emergencies." Ruby said causing Weiss to look at her shocked, before a soft voice reached them both.

"Don't worry my child. She will not tell anyone your secret and neither will the others you meet at the so called temple. You can trust them but do not give them the rings. They are yours and yours alone. Once you get to the others and meet up with the two adults called Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin I will summon you here to explain everything." The voice, unmistakably that of a woman, spoke around them, sounding as if it were coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was soft and gentle, caring even. It sounded like a mother's voice and caused Ruby to smile brightly, brighter than Weiss had seen her smile before.

"Of course mother. We shall make our way to the temple immediately so that you don't have to wait long." Ruby said softly back to the voice, causing Weiss to look at her confused while the voice chuckled.

"Do not rush my child. I am a very old spirit and I do not mind waiting a little longer. The fights are very entertaining for me considering that none of you are in any real danger." The woman's voice said softly in return causing Ruby to nod slightly in understanding.

"Now go child. Put those rings to good use…and show them how to kick butt planet style." The voice said and you could almost hear her grin.

"Will do!" Ruby said grinning as she walked towards Weiss.

"Come on Weiss. Let's go find the others so I can go visit mother again and introduce you all!" Ruby said grabbing Weiss's hand and dragging her along….in half an hour all the ones that Gaia wanted to meet with were gathered together on the top of the hill as they talked about which pieces they got and which monsters they killed.

"What in the world?!" Ozpin asked as startled as everyone except Ruby was when they all started glowing a glittery purplish color.

"Mother is summoning us to the island." Ruby said grinning as she relaxed.

"Mother? But Summer is dead?" Glynda asked confused and causing Ruby to shake her head slightly.

"Her body is yes but you all will find that her spirit is one of many inside of mother…" Ruby said causing everyone to look confused before they suddenly vanished and reappeared on a small island full of crystals with a quaint little house on it a little ways in front of them. There was a woman there glowing with the same energy as the magic that summoned them as she floated in the air for a moment before setting down onto the ground. She was tall, wearing a purple robe, had dark skin, and black hair with white streaks in it.

"Welcome to Hope Island." The woman said smiling softly as she stared at them, Glynda immediately had riding crop in hand and trained on the woman.

"Who are you?! Why did you bring us here and where are we!?" Glynda demanded as her eyes glowed with her magic, standing in front of her students protectively.

"Mother!" Ruby said happily as she dashed past the others and slammed into the woman in a hug.

"My child! It is wonderful to see you in person again. It has been too long." The woman said hugging the girl back happily before a clicking sound was heard as Yang stood beside the woman, a gauntlet pointed at her head.

"I don't know who you are lady but if you don't let my little sister go and explain yourself right now…you're going to have a few more holes to breath out of." Yang said glaring darkly at the woman who smiled at her.

"Silly child. You cannot kill a spirit. Besides I would never hurt my child. You can all be calm. I am not going to harm any of you." The woman said smiling in amusement as Yang slammed a fist into the woman's head, releasing a shell as she did so.

"What the heck?!" More than a few people were shocked when Yang's fist and the shell went right through the woman.

"Yang! Stop trying to hurt mother!" Ruby said pouting at her sister who stared wide eyed before being hit with the full force of Ruby's puppy dog pout. Yang fought it for a moment before she slumped and scowled.

"Fine I won't hurt the lady if she means so much to you." Yang said scowling at the ground as she looked rather sulkily.

"Hmm perhaps I'd better take away your weapons so that there aren't any accidents." The woman said waving her hand, instantly everyone except Ruby's weapons vanished.

"What in the world?!" More than a few people were taken aback by this.

"Not that this can no longer degenerate into a fight, shall we go inside so that I may explain? Come child. You must want to rest a bit, I am sure you are hungry after those fights." The woman said smiling gently down at Ruby who grinned up at her.

"Mother I'm always hungry." Ruby said teasingly and causing the woman to laugh.

"Yes but it is not your fault. It is because of your semblance." The woman reminded causing many to look confused.

"Ah. I didn't tell you guys yet. My semblance is speed but it can't be turned on or off at will like most of your semblances can. I have a very very high metabolism and I burn calories and stuff like that up faster than I can eat it, so I have to eat a lot so that I don't become anemic or anorexic." Ruby explained to them, causing them to nod slightly.

"That explains a lot." Yang said snickering.

"Hey what does _that_ mean?" Ruby asked frowning at her sister and causing jaws to drop while Ruby pouted and the woman laughed.

"Ruby I love you and all lil sis…but I've seen you eat five times your weight in food in less than two hours!"


	4. Goodwitch Grows a tail

**Anthro RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if one day some characters woke up with additionally features that they didn't have before? The first sign of this…is…a very loud and pissed off teacher. AU OOC and the idea came from a pic on Deviantart by Jakeusso.)**

It was breakfast time at Beacon and everyone except Glynda Goodwitch was eating in the cafeteria and everyone was in a good mood laughing and all…until…

"OZPIN WHAT THE _FUCKING_ HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" There was a roar of anger and disbelief as the doors slammed open. In came a positively furious Glynda Goodwitch wearing a dress instead of her normal attire…the reason why she was wearing a dress was very obvious thanks to the ears and large fluffy fox like tail coming out from behind her and whipping sharply in the air.

"Glynda what happened?" Ozpin asked standing up startled at the sight of his deputy storming towards him with murder written on her face.

"That's what I want to know! I know I'm half Faunus but I've _never_ had the ears and tail to show it! Now what the hell did you spike my tea with last night that I suddenly grew the extra appendages!?" Glynda demanded glaring as she stormed towards him, the students moving the hell out of her way. They did _not_ want to get in the way of a pissed off fully trained telekinetic huntress…Ozpin didn't blame them in the slightest. He _knew_ what a pissed off Glynda Goodwitch could do…and he did _**not**_ want to be on the receiving end.

"I assure you that I did not slip anything into your drink Glynda. It was the same green tea you always drink when we are talking about the new teams. Perhaps you came into your majority on your Faunus side and it showed? You did just turn 21 this morning." Ozpin offered weakly as he backed away from the irate woman. Many of the students were surprised, the sternest teacher in the school…and she wasn't much older than they were. In an instant two boots collided with Ozpin's head, knocking him onto his ass.

"Leave my age out of this!" Glynda growled at him, her boots leaving two shoe marks on her bosses face.

"…I don't get why she's angry. She looks cute with the tail and ears." The youngest student to ever attend Beacon, Ruby Rose, commented confused in the dead silence. There was a heartbeat of silence while everyone stared at the girl who looked honestly confused…before Yang busted out laughing which set off the rest of the cafeteria while Glynda gaped at the pale skinned girl. No one had ever called her cute before. It simply was _**not**_ done!

"I think that's why she's angry sis. She's not very intimidating with a fluffy tail and fox ears." Yang said grinning as she walked over and scratched Glynda behind the ears to prove her point. Everyone stopped for a minute when Glynda purred before realizing what she was doing.

"Did you just purr?" Yang asked grinning wider and causing Glynda to glare at her.

"I did not!" Glynda denied vehemently.

"I could have sworn you just purred when I scratched you right about… here." Yang said grinning as she scratched behind Glynda's large fluffy looking ears again, causing the woman to purr…until she sent Yang flying _through_ the ceiling with an uppercut.

"Wow I've never seen someone turn so red before." Ruby commented, not even worried about her sister, as she stared at Glynda in amusement.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this. I'm going back to my room and back to bed. If I wake up with these attachments again and someone even thinks of trying what Miss Xio Long did I'll make what I did to her seem like a mercy!" Glynda said glaring at the other students, although the effect was slightly ruined by her twitching ears and tails. At that point Yang came crashing back down through the ceiling and landing on top of Glynda. There was a heartbeat where the two blonds looked like they were kissing before Yang got off of her teacher and laughed.

"That was fun! I could see the dorm rooms from up there! You gotta try that again! I wanna know if I can see Signal from up there!" Yang said laughing and bouncing around eagerly.

"You…just got punched through the ceiling and came crashing back down…and you wanna do that again?" Cardin asked staring at the girl in disbelief and causing Yang to laugh.

"Hell yeah! My semblance isn't fire. It's the ability to take damage and turn the energy into more of my strength. Besides it's not the first time that's happened. Sis punched me through some roofs more than a few times." Yang said causing everyone to look at Ruby who blushed slightly.

"You can't blame me for punching you sis! You startled me!" Ruby pouted at her sister who grinned at her.

"I know. Miss Goodwitch hits nearly as hard as you do…I wonder how far I could see if you punched me into the air _baby_ sis." Yang said smirking and causing Ruby to snarl. In a flurry of petals she was standing in front of the taller girl, slamming her through the ceiling with an uppercut.

"DON'T CALL ME A BABY DAMITT!" Ruby shouted after her sister as everyone gaped at the tiny tiny girl.

"W-What?" Ruby asked noticing everyone's looks and scuffing her feet against the floor as she looked at them shyly.

"What kind of weapon do you have to make you _that_ strong?" Velvet asked gaping at the small girl who brightened up.

"Oh. If you wanted to see Crescent Rose you should have just said so." Ruby said pulling her scythe out and spinning it so that it all clicked into place…many jaws dropped as Glynda stood up and looked at the full length of the scythe. That monster of a weapon was taller than she was! It had seemed smaller the last time she saw it…but then again she had been in the middle of a fight.

"Damn…It looks like it weighs almost as much as my tote bag." Coco said staring wide eyed at the girl who gave them a sheepish smile.

"How often does your sister try to use it?" Glynda asked in morbid curiosity as she stared at the large scythe wide eyed.

"She only tried once. After she threw her shoulder out trying to pick her up, she never tried to borrow Crescent Rose again." Ruby said innocently, causing many to gape. Yang was pure strength…and even _she_ couldn't pick up that thing!? Glynda looked back and forth between Ruby, the scythe, and the hole where Yang had flew out of a few minutes ago repeatedly. Yang still hadn't come down yet. No…wait…there she was.

"That was awesome sis! I saw _Patch_ from how high you sent me!" Yang said getting up and laughing her ass off again. Many snorted in amusement or agreement with Glynda's next faintly said words while Yang laughed harder and Ruby was confused.

"Remind me to never let you hug me. I like breathing."


	5. Can't pick one

**Chibi RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if one day when Cardin was harassing Velvet in the halls she had some Dust on her? Team RWBY steps in to stop Cardin…only for them to get hit with the dust, Ruby more than the other three, and now…all four of them are chibi's…and in Glynda Goodwitch's care. AU OOC femslash and bashing based off of a DeviantArt pic by VnixxiR)**

"Leave her alone Cardin. You're lucky she's nice and puts up with your crap otherwise you'd probably be in the hospital." Ruby Rose said stepping up and glaring at the much taller boy with her team flanking her just as his was flanking him. Cardin and his team were harassing a second year Rabbit Faunus named Velvet who was kind and timid…which was the only reason that Cardin and his group of bullies weren't in the hospital. Ruby had seen the girl fight some Grimm and kill them with nothing more than a few kicks…Cardin might think he was big and bad but he had nothing on a Grimm.

"What do you mean Rose? I doubt this Freak coul-" Cardin's right hand man, Russell, was cut off from the insult by a vicious kick to the chin from Ruby.

"I consider her a friend…and I _hate_ it when someone insults one of my friends. Think for once you muscle bound idiots. Velvet is a second year and can take out several Grimm with nothing more than a few kicks. What do you think she could do to _you_ idiots if one day she got tired of taking your bigoted crap and fought back? You'd be lucky if you were just paralyzed and not outright dead, which is probably the reason she _doesn't_ fight back. She doesn't want to accidentally kill some worthless punks like you four." Ruby said calmly as she lowered her outstretched leg, causing Velvet to look at her back surprised for knowing the reason she never fought back. Right now Velvet was safely hidden behind all of Team RWBY with Zwei in her arms trying to lick her face which made her smile.

"Why would you want to be friends with this Faunus Frea-" Dove was the next one to be knocked out by a small but controlled blast of Ruby's Aura.

"What did I just say about insulting my friends? Do you idiots even have a brain to listen with?" Ruby asked sighing forlornly while Yang was damn near cackling at how her sister was acting. For someone so cheerful and energetic, Ruby could be cold, scary, and downright cruel when she wanted to be.

"Eat Dust Freak Lovers!" Cardin shouted enraged as he threw the mixtures of Dusts right into Team RWBY. Ruby took the brunt of the dust in her surprise at the sudden move but the rest of her team got a good bit of it too.

"NO!" Velvet shouted but it was too late, in an instant she was in front of the four now coughing and gagging girls. Her legs outstretched as she kicked Cardin and his last conscious team member clear down the hallway into a wall with a single foot.

"What is going on here?!" Glynda Goodwitch demanded as she pushed forward through the crowd of students who had been watching the confrontation.

"Cardin and his team were harassing me as I was getting some Dust for an experiment I was working on. They took the Dust and were mixing it together before Team RWBY intervened on my behalf because I didn't want to hurt Team CRDL by fighting back. Ruby knocked out two of the guys when they both called me a 'freak' and that's when Cardin threw the Dust he had taken from me right in their faces. Ruby got the brunt of it because she was standing a little ways in front of her teammates but they all got a good bit of it in their faces. I knocked Cardin and his last team member out with a single kick to Cardin's chest and am working on trying to stop whatever the Dust is doing to Team RWBY but it's not working." Velvet frantically explained, hardly stopping to breath while Glynda froze for a minute before flashing into action.

"We should get them to the medic bay. What Dust were they mixing and how much? How much of it got onto each of the girls?" Glynda demanded as her crop swished through the air, levitating the four now unconscious girls a few feet off of the ground.

"Two grams of Fire, one gram of Lightning and Ice each, and three grams of Wind were mixed together. From what I could see… Weiss and Blake got the least of it since they were farther back. They both got about…a gram each of the mixture. Yang got a little more since she was just behind Ruby, about two grams I would say. Ruby took the brunt of it and got three grams of the Dust mixture right in her face." Velvet hastily worked out and told the woman, who scowled at the out cold all boy first year team darkly.

"We can consider it lucky that the mixture did not immediately explode due to the imbalance of Dust types. These four are in some serious trouble. You four! Grab one of these boys each and carry them to the medical bay as well. I'll deal with them after I make sure Team RWBY is alright." Glynda ordered a team of all fourth year boys who were scowling darkly at Team CRDL. They had each met Ruby and liked her cheerful and naïve nature. Each of them saw the young red clad girl as a baby sister of sorts…and no one could ever say team GRDN (pronounced Guardian not Garden) wasn't protective of their 'baby sister'.

"Yes ma'am." The leader and gunner of Team GRDN, Grayson Saki, said as he and his teammates threw one of the CRDL boys over their shoulders none to gently and carried them down the hallway…Glynda made no mention nor a notion of stopping Grayson or his teammates, Richard Luck the brute strength fighter, Damion Dalai the stealth expert, and Nathaniel Markka the Dust and Aura expert, from whacking the CRDL boy's heads on every wall and doorframe between there and the medical bay.

"Check on Miss Rose first! Not only did she suffer the brunt of the Dust Mixture but she is also allergic to Dust." Glynda ordered the medics as soon as she levitated the girls in and laid them on the beds gently. She said nothing and turned a blind eye when the CRDL boys were piled up in a corner one on top the other…literally thrown there by the GRDN boys.

"I didn't know she was allergic to Dust." Velvet said surprised and horrified, the GRDN boys weren't too far behind the Rabbit girl in her reaction as they were all forced out of the room by the medics. Velvet couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw that Zwei refused to leave and was standing guard at Ruby's bed.

"Neither did anyone else until she suffered a severe allergic reaction in detention with me the other day. I had her cleaning up some spilled Dust and didn't know she was allergic…if I didn't know CPR…" Glynda trailed off sounding guilty while Velvet was even more horrified now. If Glynda didn't know CPR then it was entirely possible, likely even, that Ruby would have died. After about an hour of waiting on news, during which time they were joined by a pissed off Team JNPR and CFVY as well as several other students that had taken a liking to the youngest student at Beacon, some of the doctors walked out.

"Well?! What's happened to them? Are they alright?" Glynda immediately descended upon the doctors with the force of a rampaging Ursa and the frantic reaction of a worried mother.

"They're all alive and healthy." The doctor said causing Glynda to sigh in relief as the others let out whoops and cheers.

"But the Dust…it did have an effect…one we've never seen before. Young Ruby is the most affected by it but Miss Schnee and Belladonna were both effected as well just not to the same degree. Miss Xio Long is somewhere between the two extremes." The doctor continued causing everyone to quiet down.

"Miss Xio Long has the mind of a seven year old at the moment, from what we can tell Belladonna and Schnee have the minds of fourteen and thirteen year olds respectfully…Ruby though…her mind is roughly that of a two year olds." The doctor said causing Juane to crack a weak smile.

"Huh and I thought that was their normal mindsets." He joked weakly, causing everyone to snort. Sure they didn't always act their age but Ruby and Yang definitely acted older than two and seven…well…Yang did at least. Sometimes they weren't so sure about Ruby.

"All of their bodies were effected equally though…and isn't it a doozy. I've had to lock all three of the female nurses in the supply closet to keep them from suffocating Ruby on accident." The doctor said causing everyone to look confused while Glynda tensed and her eyes hardened.

"Why?" She demanded causing many to flinch, her voice was as sharp as her heels. The first years were a bit confused but the second years and older knew that Glynda was unable to have children of her own…and tended to see her students as her children…well some of them at least. Since Ruby was the youngest student Beacon ever had…she was usually considered the baby of the school by the older years…and Glynda seemed to take to the girl as a daughter far more than she had anyone else.

"Apparently Ruby looks too adorable as a Chibi for them to keep from hugging her… she nearly died via lack of oxygen due to them hugging her to their chests." The doctor said amused slightly and causing a few boys to look envious while the girls were slightly amused as well.

"Chibi?" Pyrrha questioned confused causing the doctor to nod.

"It's best if you were to see for yourself." The doctor said before walking into the room. He came out a minute later with a box in his hands. The box had 'Take One please' written in black marker on the side… inside were four small figures wearing smaller versions of Team RWBY's outfits.

"What the hell is in my coffee cause I have to be seeing things?" Coco asked staring wide eyed at the figures peeking over the edge of the box, her shades slipping down her nose slightly.

"We're _all_ seeing it." Ren assured the older girl while Nora 'aww'ed at the sight of the four. Team RWBY was now about two inches tall give or take…and they looked adorable. Ruby was peeking out from behind Yang curiously while tugging on Blake's ribbon, Blake was swatting at Ruby's hand. Yang was looking up at them all curiously as she stood protectively in front of her sister, and Weiss was standing in the corner of the box with her small arms crossed over her chest.

"They're adorable!" Velvet squealed pushing to the front and scooping the small chibi's out of the box. Weiss and Blake tried to get away from the rabbit girl, Yang was laughing as she tried to grab Velvet's ears, and Ruby was making everyone smile as she giggled happily before catching sight of a shocked and slightly amused Glynda nearby. Ruby reached her tiny arms out for Glynda, causing the older blond woman to reach out and pick her up. Glynda cradled Ruby in one hand and stared down at the tinier than normal girl who stared up at her with a wide grin on her face.

Glynda's jaw hit the ground and the other students were either mimicking her or laughing their heads off at Ruby's innocent exclamation as she hugged one of Glynda's fingers.

"Mama! I R cutest!"


	6. Carrie Goodwitch wait! What!

**Carrie and RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the final battle with Cinder and her minions, Glynda Goodwitch died protecting some of her students? Now she's reborn…with her semblance intact but…she goes by a different name…has a different appearance…and a very different background. Ruby is sent to watch over her after they learn where she is…and boy is she in for the time of her life. AU OOC some Femslash some bashing)**

"Hello class. I'm your new PE teacher Rita Desjardin. It's a pleasure to meet you." A young woman with fiery red hair said smiling at the class of Seniors standing in front of her. They were out on the football field with the whole school in the stands watching.

"Hottie alert!" One boy whistled looking the woman up and down appreciatively since she looked younger than any of their other teachers. In fact she looked young enough to mistake for a student.

"Sorry but I'm taken." 'Rita' said holding her hand up to flash them her wedding ring and causing several guys to moan in disappointment. 'Rita's eyes quickly landed on the one student she was here to watch over and narrowed at the way the other students were avoiding the girl as if she had the plague.

"Now then. I'm certain everyone has their weapons so if you can just draw them and get ready we're going to have a bit of a spar to see how good you all are, with the principal's permission. Whoever lasts more than five minutes or manages to beat me gets the rest of the week off from PE." 'Rita' said causing the students to grin as they drew their weapons. Most of them had the standard swords or maces, with the occasional gauntlets or plain old gun thrown in but the one 'Rita' was interested in had a unique weapon. 'Rita' felt her eyes flash with amusement and remembrance when she saw the leather riding crop. Back when she was a student at Beacon that crop had caused sooooooo many rumors to pop up about the woman who wielded it.

"Looks like the freak has a kinky side." One of the jocks with a mace said snickering meanly and causing the girl with the crop in her hands to look down at the ground as the other kids laughed meanly.

"How kind of you to volunteer to go first. Get over here and get ready to fight…and you better come at me with the intent to kill or you won't even last a minute." 'Rita' said sharply, cutting off the laughter with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Her old schoolmates used to bunker down and plan an epitaph for whichever idiot caused her to give a smile like _that_ …sad part was so had most of her former teachers. 'Rita's eyes flashed with remembrance and amusement at a particularly amusing epitaph that one certain teacher had come up with.

"Hmph. Don't go crying if you get hurt." The guy said swaggering forward arrogantly and causing 'Rita' to snort slightly.

"My sister wields a pair of gauntlets and manages to destroy five clubs all with their own gangs inside in less than two minutes, and I spar with her daily. If I get hurt because of someone who hasn't even attended an official combat school… then I obviously have lost my touch and need to retire." 'Rita' said causing the class to 'ohh' and the guy to grit his teeth.

"Young lady? Would you mind being the referee for us?" 'Rita' asked smiling kindly at the scared and shy girl who looked at her confused but nodded slightly.

"First one unconscious or has their Aura in the red loses. If neither loses within five minutes it's considered a draw. Are both combatants ready?" The girl asked, another personality seeming to take over, as she stepped forward and took out her scroll to monitor the two combatants.

"Just start the match freak." The jock said causing the girl to give him a sharp look that he didn't notice, her eyes having changed from hazel to green for some reason.

"I don't tolerate bullies or racists in my class. Ready." 'Rita' said glaring at the boy before smiling at the girl who nodded at her.

"Begin." The girl said as she stepped backwards out of the way as the jock rushed the PE teacher. 'Rita' just smirked as she stood there perfectly calm and let the mace hit her Aura…her Aura barely even dropped.

"Is that the best you can do?" 'Rita' asked with a forlorn sigh while the guy stared at her shocked as well as everyone else was. 'Rita' calmly caught his next attempt to whack her with his mace in one hand before she slammed her open palm into his Aura, knocking him from full Aura all the way down to the red in an instant.

"Billy's Aura is less than thirty percent. Miss Desjardin wins." The girl with the riding crop said stepping forward calmly again and causing 'Rita' to give her a small smile while the whole class gaped at the teacher. The poor girl reverted back to her shy self as soon as the match was over as her green eyes were replaced with brown.

"Who's next? Maybe one of you squirts can actually get me to use my weapon…however unlikely that is." 'Rita' asked with a snort as she motioned to the small container like thing strapped across the small of her back…in less than ten minutes all of the class except for the girl with the riding crop was panting and down to the red as the whole school watched the showing in shock. Not a single one of the students, even the ones who were considered the best fighters in the school!, had lasted more than a minute against the new teacher and she didn't use a semblance or a weapon at all!

"Looks like you're the last one left young lady. Principal Morton could you be the referee this time?" 'Rita' asked the nearly cowering man who nodded rapidly in fear of the woman who smiled at him.

"What's your name since I haven't heard you be mentioned by name yet young lady?" 'Rita' asked causing something, a flicker of humor perhaps, to appear in the girls brown eyes as she calmly walked up and into the arena as the last of the previous fighters, Chris Hargenson, was carried off of the field by a few of the other students.

"Carrie. My name is Carrie White." Carrie said softly, calmly as she got into a fighting stance with her crop in her hand.

"Well Carrie, from what I can see you obviously have the most Aura here aside from myself and my friends in the stands, and you're Aura hasn't even reached it's maximum capacity yet. I expect a good fight from you…especially with that weapon of yours." 'Rita' said looking at the crop nostalgically while Carrie's eyes seemed to flicker to green again although she looked confused.

"What do you mean, especially with my weapon?" Carrie asked confused and causing 'Rita' to give a small sad smile.

"One of my previous teachers had a riding crop just like that one as her weapon and she was one of the best Huntress's there was. I saw her take out no less than twenty Grimm in one attack before…" 'Rita' said causing a few of the students in the stands to gape. Say what now? Most of them could barely take down one Grimm with two or three friends helping them!

"What happened to her?" Carrie asked quietly.

"She died. There was a large scale fight, on the brink of being called a war actually, and the school was attacked. She fought off most of the invading 'army' on her own but some younger students got hurt and needed help badly…She sent the only other team still able to fight to carry the younger students to safety while she covered them. She was being overrun by sheer numbers alone…it took at least sixty Grimms and two or three human enemies using all their skills and semblances to wear her down. She was a stubborn lady though. That crazy woman…if she had held out for just another minute or two my team would have been there in time to help her but…the leader of the enemy side bragged about how she was going to take over the school and kill all the students that wouldn't serve her…that lady made a very fatal mistake when she said that." 'Rita' said nostalgically, a few of the others in the crowd that knew what she was talking about looking down and sad as well.

"What mistake was that?" Sue Snell, who had the record of lasting approximately 45 seconds against 'Rita', asked quietly.

"They didn't realize that despite how stern that teacher was…she loved each and every one of her students almost as if they were her own children. By threatening her 'children' she reaaaallllly pissed off the 'Wicked Witch' as some of the students had dubbed her. If there's one thing more dangerous than a mad 'witch' it's a severally overprotective and pissed off 'witch' whose 'children' were threatened. She set off the largest and most dangerous spell anyone of us that had been at that school had ever seen. She completely wiped out the entire army in that one spell…but it cost her so much Aura that she died. Crazy woman was grinning like a loon when we got there, she was barely alive but she was grinning. Most of the students had never seen her smile before much less grin like that. Her last words were that she was glad that we were safe and that no one should underestimate a 'Wicked GoodWitch'. If she hadn't had died in my arms just after that I probably would have laughed my ass off, none of the students knew she had learned about their 'title' for her…much less that she found the title funny." 'Rita' said with a sad slightly hysterical laugh, causing those that knew what she was talking about and who specifically she was talking about to give hysterical laughs too. After a moment of staring off into space, 'Rita' snapped out of it and turned her attention back to Carrie who was looking at her with shocked and sad eyes…that were brown with green flecks.

"Let's go ahead and get this fight over with. Maybe you'll make me draw my weapon." 'Rita' said sighing as she collected herself admirably before nodding at Morton to show she was ready.

"Ready Miss White?" Morton asked the girl who nodded as she dropped into a fighting stance again.

"Begin." He said stepping back, in an instant 'Rita' had to dodge to the left as a blast of purple light shot from Carrie's riding crop and hit the ground where 'Rita' had been standing a moment ago.

"Nice shot." 'Rita' said with whistle at the amount of damage it had done to ground. Carrie's lips twitched upwards in a small smile as she sent three consecutive blasts at 'Rita' while forming the debris into a long whip like tendril.

"Oh _SHIT_!" Rita said wide eyed as she dodged to the side before reaching behind her and drawing out her weapon. In a few quick motions her weapon was at full length just in time to break up the debris tendril. Most of the students and teachers gaped as Carrie used the scattered debris to make three tendrils this time and sent them all at 'Rita' who dodged and hacked them up frantically with her large ass scythe.

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck!" 'Rita' chanted as she continuously dodged and held off the debris, sometimes having to use her semblance to dodge the debris, only to get caught in the side from a spell shot at her. The longer the fight went on the more the green colored appeared in Carrie's brown eyes.

"Damnitt!" 'Rita' said as her Aura went down by twenty percent. Most of the students had to pick their jaws up off of the ground at how well the 'Freak' was doing against the teacher who had seemed unbeatable. One shot and she took out twenty percent of the teachers massive reserves of Aura! Just how strong was Carrie?! …Many shivered when they realized that she was holding her own against a woman they could only hit if she wanted them to. They didn't want to know what she could do to them.

In less than two more minutes, Carrie had 'Rita' pinned under the debris in no position to break free or fight back, several glyphs appearing to keep the woman trapped and zapping the rest of her aura until she was in the red.

"Miss Desjardin's Aura is less than thirty percent! Carrie wins!" Morton announced causing the debris and glyphs to vanish as Carrie's eyes went from brown with streaks of green in them to pure brown.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked softly as she walked over and held out a hand to help 'Rita' up.

"Okay? I'm better than okay! It's been for-freaking-ever since I found someone who could actually beat me in a friendly spar!" 'Rita' said laughing loudly as she accepted the hand up, her next quiet comment causing the green to appear in Carrie's eyes full force before she collapsed as a flood of memories hit her. The last thing Carrie saw was 'Rita' grabbing her and smiling at her softly

"Then again I could never beat you, Glynda. Miss Goodwitch is the best at what she does after all. And she's a huntress and combat teacher."


	7. Little Red

**Different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being 15 when Glynda ran into her, Ruby was only 5 thanks to an accident with some dust…and yet still had all of her knowledge and skills…and strength…and still comes to Beacon? Oh Boy. AU OOC some Femslash some bashing)**

"For a little kid in red you are persistent little red." Torchwick said glaring at the rather cute five year old holding a scythe several times her size easily and causing her to grin.

"Thanks! My name is Ruby!" She said grinning at him innocently, he inwardly deflated. The girl was just too damn cute. He couldn't hurt her. Throwing a pure red crystal a small but safe distance away from the girl he reluctantly shot at the crystal.

"Nice meeting you little red Ruby." He said softly as he shot the crystal, the small child obviously knew what it would do as she backed up and held her scythe in a guarding position to limit the amount of damage she took. Torchwick felt sick to his stomach before he sighed in relief when a blond woman appeared casting a shield in front of Ruby, who blinked up at her. The woman waved her weapon and then Torchwick went running for the cockpit calling about having a huntress.

A new person soon took Torchwick's place and fired several things of fire at the blond huntress and the little girl near her, causing the huntress to glance at the child worriedly before quickly manipulating the debris to attack the mysterious woman. Ruby looked adorably serious as she provided cover fire for the blond huntress, although all of her shots at the woman were blocked with aura easily. Ruby then took a different tactic as she shot at the plane itself, quickly hitting one of the motor blades and knocking it out of commission.

Seeing the red and orange spots surround her and the child, although they seemed more focused on her than the child the huntress noted idly, the woman quickly flung the child forward with her telekinesis and did a cartwheel to get away herself. Looking up the huntress felt her green eyes narrow when she saw the criminals getting away.

"Wow! That was really cool miss!" Ruby said grinning as she bounced around the older woman slightly, carrying her large and rather heavy scythe as if it were as light weight as the older woman's riding crop.

"What is such a young child doing around here at this time of night? Especially fighting such criminals with such a dangerous weapon?" The woman asked looking down at the admittedly adorable child who grinned up at her.

"I was in the Dust shop over there when the mean guys tried to rob it! So I beat them up with Crescent Rose! The leader guy got away in the ship though but he didn't seem too bad! He even gave me a nickname! He called me Little Red! No one's ever called me that before! What's your name miss?" Ruby asked rapidly and looking up at the woman innocently. She was a rather childish person by nature…and thanks to that accident with some dust a while back…she could now act like a child again…and it threw everyone way off when they saw the five year old draw out a scythe five times her height, if not more so. Glynda couldn't help her reaction, she really couldn't.

"KAWAII!" Glynda shouted as she picked the girl up and glomped her, watching the scythe fall over the edge of the roof from the girl's surprise…and feeling her eyes widen when the scythe made quite the crater in the road below.

"You are so cute!" Glynda said nearly suffocating the child in her impressive bust.

"Air… air is good. Need air." Ruby gasped out causing Glynda to regain her senses and hold the child a little looser, releasing her from the confines of the older woman's bust.

"Wow…. You must be as strong as my big sister! I can't breath when she hugs me either! Is it a big kid thing? I'm going to be a big kid soon, that's what my sister says and she's a loooooooot older than me so she would know!" Ruby regained her usual chattery self in almost an instant, causing Glynda to hug the girl again only a little softer this time

"How old are you sweetie? What's your name?" Glynda asked smiling almost maternally down at the girl who blinked big silver eyes up at her.

"I'm five! I turn six soon though! My name's Ruby but everyone seems to call me something different. They all use nicknames like the one the nice man in the suit gave me! Is 'sweetie' your nickname for me miss? Does it mean I'm sweet? What's your name?" Ruby asked rapid fire, causing the woman to giggle slightly as she carried Ruby off of the roof.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch sweetie… yes that shall be my nickname for you." Glynda said smiling as she kissed Ruby's forehead, causing the girl to giggle.

"Hehe. Big sis does that too when she's putting me to bed cause dad's not home!" Ruby said beaming brightly up at the woman.

"Where is your big sister now sweetie? Perhaps I should return such a cute little girl to her?" Glynda asked inwardly vowing to scold the hell out of the girl who let this sweet little child stay out so late at night.

"She's getting ready for Beacon. She start's there in the morning!" Ruby said cheerfully, causing the woman to pause. The girls sister was one of her students…or soon to be students at any rate. Perhaps there was a chance that the little girl could come with her sister?

"I see. Is your sister going to take you to Beacon with her? Some students with younger siblings do that." Glynda asked looking at the little girl who just giggled.

"Sissy said that she was going to try and sneak me onboard so I can show everyone how cute and badass I am! Whatever that means!" Ruby cheerfully informed the woman who gaped at her for the use of a curse word.

"Where did you learn a bad word like that sweetie?" Glynda asked staring at the child wide eyed, before throwing up a protective shield when a building just a little ways away had a hole blown into the side.

"Hey it's Junior and the twins! Hi Junior! Hi Twins!" Ruby said spotting three figures on the ground and waving at them happily.

"Squirt? Who the hell is the older blondie?" The guy, Junior, asked standing and getting into a fighting position along with the twins. All three of them glaring at Glynda protectively.

"Is she hurting you cutie?" The mainly light blue clad twin asked glaring at the blond huntress but smiling at Ruby.

"She'd better not be." The mainly red clothed twin said glaring darkly at the blond woman.

"No! She good! She saved me from the nice robber a minute ago!" Ruby said hugging Glynda's neck as the woman adjusted her grip so that she was holding the child on her hip and had her riding crop at the ready in her other hand.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my sister?!" A blond teenage girl demanded, her hair on fire and her eyes blood red as she stormed out of the destroyed club and glared at Glynda.

"Yang! This my new friend!" Ruby said happily, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the blond teen who dashed over and snatched her from Glynda's grip, cuddling the girl close protectively.

"Ruby I thought I told you to wait for me in the dust shop." Yang said looking her little sister over for injury.

"Some nice robber guy and his friends tried to rob it…I kicked their asses! Well the nice robber guy got away even though Miss Glynda showed up and was trying to bring the plane down…there was a strange fire lady on board though…she nearly blew us up but Miss Glynda got me away in time!" Ruby chattered excitedly to her older sister. The four newcomers could only stare down at the little girl in her sisters arms before they all face palmed in unison.

"That is just your freaking luck." The man, Junior, said as he dragged his hand down his forehead.

"Yep!" Ruby agreed cheerfully.

"That's not a good thing cutie!" The mainly blue twin said whining slightly, and causing Ruby to pout.

"Kawaii!" The twins squealed loudly as they rushed over to glomp her.

"You are adorable!" The red twin said squeezing the girl tightly.

"Air…Air is good!" Ruby cried out causing the twins to loosen their hug only for them to find out that Ruby had vanished. It seemed that Glynda had taken the chance to summon Ruby towards her, now she was hugging the child tightly but not tight enough to limit her air supply.


	8. Ruby she's not well

**Dying Ruby AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if just after Cinder and those came to the school but before Breach, Ruby had an 'attack' in the school cafeteria. No one except Yang knows what's going on but she's panicking. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Hey Ruby what's wrong?" Juane asked seeing the red clad girl standing motionless and looking like she wasn't breathing for a minute before her tray full of food slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. Everyone stopped and stared as Ruby sunk to her knees, clutching her chest with her left hand and coughing harshly into her right.

"Ruby!" More than a few people said alarmed and standing as they all looked at the helpful girl. She was easily the most caring, kindest, and most helpful person at Beacon as she always made time to help anyone who needed it with anything. She didn't know it but she had quite the fan-club already, and not all first years or males either.

"Sis!" Yang shouted, easily the loudest of them all, as she dashed to her sisters side. Her own lunch tray thrown to the floor as soon as she saw her sisters' position.

"Hang on sis. Is it another attack?" Yang asked as she knelt by her sisters side, causing the red clad girl to look up at her with sad eyes.

"Y-Yang. Yeah." Ruby said softly as she moved her hand, showing blood on her face and her hand, before she promptly started coughing again. She tried to bring her hand back up to her mouth but a bit of it got out and the blood splattered against the ground in front of her. Everyone stared wide eyed in horror at the blood, a few recoiled with gasps of shock or horror…and one girl even screamed.

"Shit! I don't have any of your medicine with me! Blake! Run to our room now! There's a yellow bag on the bottom left post of my bed with a red pouch on it. Look in the red pouch and grab one of the vials! Ruby needs it immediately!" Yang shouted at her teammate who nodded and pulled out her scroll.

"If she needs it that soon I'll go. I'm the fastest person in the school aside from Ruby." Velvet, the kind and usually timid second year Faunus, said suddenly grabbing the scroll from Blake's hands. In an instant she took off, using her Faunus heritage to her advantage as she dashed to the dorms. Ruby had saved her from bullies more than once, and helped her with her history when she had voiced how she wasn't too good at it. No one aside from her team ever did that before…and Velvet swore to look out for and help the kind younger than usual first year. The very thought of being able to help Ruby for once made Velvet go faster, much faster, than she ever had before.

"Sis stay with me. Breath slowly. Relax. Calm your semblance." Yang said softly to her sister as she rubbed circles in the smaller girls back as the girl coughed and hacked up blood.

"Does anyone have a rag or something? A bottle of water to try and get the blood out or anything?!" Yang demanded looking up at the other students convening around them worriedly with tears in her eyes, causing her teammates to gasp and stare at her in disbelief. They had never seen the tough and ready to rumble brawler close to tears before…then again they'd never seen Ruby cough up blood before either.

"Here. She can have my water." Coco, Velvet's team leader, said instantly as she grabbed her bottle of water from the table nearby and gave it to Yang. She liked the youngest student who was always ready to talk about weapons, tactics, and sometimes even fashion with the older girl and who often looked after Velvet when the rest of their team couldn't. She wouldn't mind giving up ten to forty _thousand_ bottles of water if the girl was coughing up blood and needed them to help.

"I have some spare napkins." Juane offered handing the item to the blond who looked at them both thankfully. Ruby was his first and best friend and while they may be in separate teams, he still considered her a role model and friend. Hell half of the time he wondered if the two of them could merge their teams with Ruby being the overall leader…he would not be ashamed to admit that he had a huge crush on the girl.

"Thanks. Sis come on sis. Remember the emergency procedure to slow it down." Yang said unscrewing the bottle cap and tilting the water towards her sister. Ruby hacked up a large amount of blood, causing a few people to jump back as the blood created a puddle on the floor, and Yang quickly acted. Grabbing her sister she tilted Ruby's head back and poured some water down her throat and into her mouth.

"You're going to drown her!" Weiss said startled at Yang's actions. She admits she didn't like the fact that the girl was able to join Beacon two years early when she couldn't, or that the girl was so skilled with one of the deadliest weapons around, or that the girl was her partner, or that the girl was her team leader…okay so she just didn't like the girl in general because she was jealous. But that didn't mean she wanted the girl to die!

"Shut the hell up and let me work! I know what I'm doing!" Yang shouted at Weiss with a glare as she covered Ruby's mouth with a few of the napkins. Ruby coughed harshly into the napkins, turning them a dark red color.

"I have to keep her hydrated and her airway clear of as much blood as I can until Velvet gets back with her medicine." Yang said even as she repeated the process, empting the rest of the bottle into her sisters mouth. As if her name was a signal, Velvet slammed the doors to the cafeteria open and put her rabbit heritage to good use as she literally hopped in and over the crowd of students in just one leap. Landing softly next to Yang she handed a vial with a blood colored liquid in it to the blond as Glynda Goodwitch came charging into the room after Velvet, a few older years running to tell her what was going on as soon as they saw Ruby coughing up blood.

"Sis your medicine is here. Stay calm, stay slow. Don't even think of your semblance right now. We can't risk you burning the medicine up too quickly." Yang said softly to her sister as Glynda pushed through the crowd of students easily. With a quick fluid motion that showed plenty of practice, Yang inserted the needle into her sisters neck and injected the vial of liquid into her sisters blood stream.

Ruby hacked and coughed violently one last time, spraying blood all over the ground and Glynda, mostly Glynda, who had knelt down in front of Ruby. Then she went limp and Yang quickly caught her as she gently removed the needle.

"It's okay sis. It's going to be okay. We got your medicine to you in time. You won't even be out for a day since we got it to you so early on into the attack thanks to Velvet. You should have told me if you felt one coming on." Yang said softly to her sister as she cradled the younger girl while Glynda stared at the blood on her hands and cloths wide eyed and trembling slightly.

"It-It happened too quickly. I-I didn't feel it coming…Yang…am…am I going to die soon?" Ruby asked looking up at her sister while everyone felt their hearts break and their fists clench at the question. Ruby had asked that as if she knew she were going to die soon no matter what her sister said. To see the normally smiling and cheerful girl like this…it broke even the most hardened heart.

"N-No sis. You're not going to die anytime soon. Remember the doctors said you had three years at the _least_ with the medicine. They're still working on a cure but you have two more years left before the medicine might not be too effective anymore. You-You're not going to die sis." Yang said trying her best to hide the pain and fear in her eyes and voice as she clutched her sister tighter protectively.

"Y-Yang…you're a bad liar…" Ruby said smiling slightly at her sister before she finally went limp and passed out. Yang quickly panicked and searched for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found one.

"Damnitt…DAMNITT!" Yang said tears sliding down her cheeks as she held her sister tighter.

"I'm only supposed to need to use the medicine once every three to four months! Why do I need to do it every month then!? Damnitt!" Yang said to herself as she punched the ground beside her with one hand, creating a small crater and shockwave.

"W-What's going on with Ruby?" Nora asked sounding scared. That wasn't right. She shouldn't sound scared. Nora should always sound happy and excited and slightly insane like Ruby did. She should not be scared or sad or anything like that! But…no one could blame her. Ruby was her best friend too. She and Ruby always had fun talking about weapons, explosions, pranks, and just talking in general…and now her best friend aside from Ren had coughed up blood and was lying limp in her sisters arms.

"It's her semblance! Her damn semblance is the cause for all of this and there's nothing I can do about it!" Yang said sobbing as she cradled Ruby close, patting down her sisters hair while those with semblances' felt their eyes widen slightly. Her semblance was the cause of this?!

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked sounding unusually timid. She had thought that the girl had it great, perfect, a loving family, awesome weapons, amazing skills, and great health even if she didn't have all the intelligence. But…to see that same carefree girl coughing up blood and hear the girls sister talk about how she had _three_ years left to live at the least? Yeah…that was a harsh wake up call.

"Her semblance is speed but it doesn't just make her a fast runner! She…Some semblances can't be switched on or off as easily as your glyphs or Goodwitch's telekinesis…and they don't make her stronger like mine does. Sis…her semblance literally affects her every second of every day and it's almost impossible for her to completely control it because of just how far reaching it is." Yang began through her sobs. Glynda felt her eyes widen slightly in understanding. _That's_ why Speed was such a rare semblance. It couldn't be turned on or off at will and if it effected everyone the way it does Ruby…it's a miracle the girl made it this long with attacks like these.

"Her body…the outside of her body and her mind ages at a slower rate than anyone else's does, that's why she looks and acts so young and immature. She's actually seventeen like I am but…her body stopped aging when she turned fifteen. Her mind stopped at the age of seven. The rest of her though…" Yang tried calming herself slightly but her tears still flowed freely as she cradled her baby sister.

"T-That would explain why she asked for my autograph when she found out I was a huntress." Glynda said shakily as she stared at the small and so frail looking girl in her sisters arms, causing a few people to give out slightly hysterical laughs. Yang chief amongst them. Yes this explained so much about the immature and childish girl…and many weren't sure if they wanted to know that tidbit or not.

"Yeah. While she focuses on moving almost at normal speeds in daily life so she doesn't out speed us all the time, the rest of her internal organs…her heart and lungs and all are always aging quicker than the rest of her. Last time the doctors checked…she had the heart and other insides of a thirty year old woman…and they were still aging rapidly. That was just last year. Her heart…sometimes…it goes too fast…it overloads…the results are what you just saw." Yang said causing everyone's eyes to widen. They had no idea Ruby went through all of this. She always acted so happy and carefree!

But…now that they thought about it…how many times did she seem to have pain and slight fear in her eyes? How many times had they heard her coughing harshly nearby and never check on her because when a few did she always smiled and said she was fine? That it was just a tickle in her throat or something…she wore a mask, a few students realized suddenly. A mask of being perfectly alright every single day…and if they hadn't seen Ruby's attack for themselves or how vulnerable they left her afterwards…it was entirely likely…that they would continue to believe that the mask was all there was to Ruby.

"The doctors said it was a miracle she lived to her tenth birthday with the way she was aging on the inside. They…They said she'll die before she turns nineteen if they can't discover a cure or something. The medicine…it's to stall for more time. They started giving it to her last year and it started helping her. It made the attacks end quicker as her heart slowed down enough to stop the attack. At first…I…I only needed to give her the medicine once every five months at the most but…recently the attacks are becoming more frequent…those damn doctors…They still haven't found anything else to help her either! If they don't find something within two more years then…" Yang trailed off as she started sobbing again, causing everyone's hearts to ache at seeing the tough and strong girl fall apart so much.

"Then…?" Ren didn't want to know, he didn't but…he had to. He knew he had to know. Everyone knew it…the just wished that they didn't. Yang sobbed harder as she said the next bit, she knew she had to say it. Had to let them know…but she didn't want to. Oum knows she didn't want to! Her words caused everyone to feel as if they just had the wind knocked out of them and their hearts ripped out. Most of the females, Glynda included, had tears swimming in their eyes as they stared at the frail almost peaceful looking girl.

"If they can't find something in time then…Then Ruby's heart…It'll overload too much…it'll just explode…literally explode right out of her chest. She'll die slowly…slowly and very painfully."


	9. Her name is COCO

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was two FemHarry was left with the Dursley's by her parents in favor of her wrongly chosen BWL brother. When she turns seven her uncle decides to get rid of the 'freak' and leaves her to die… but her magic took her away. Took her somewhere safer. Now she's grown up and since time moves differently on Remnant… Coco is not happy to be called back for the tri-wizard Tournament. AU OOC. AlivePotters Twin Potter kids WCWL bashing and femslash.)**

"Velvet!" A cheerful and happy girls voice called in the cafeteria at Beacon one day about a week into the first semester.

"Hey it's little red." Velvet said smiling at the sight of the girl who had gotten detention with Goodwitch for kicking team CRDL's collective asses because they were harassing Velvet in the halls yesterday. She didn't even use her semblance or weapon, just kicked all their asses with a few harsh punches and kicks. Velvet hadn't gotten her saviors name before the girl was dragged off by Goodwitch so she simply called her 'little red' due to her short stature and apparent love of the color red.

"The first year girl who kicked the collective asses of a whole team of first year boys on her own without using a semblance or weapon?" Coco asked for confirmation and causing the rabbit girl to nod at her team leaders question.

"Interesting. What is her weapon anyways?" Fox asked when Coco hummed slightly impressed.

"W-Well I didn't see it for myself but I heard one of the boys mutter about a scythe before she knocked them out." Velvet said smiling towards the red clad girl.

"Oh look the freak has friends. What did you three get stuck with her or something? Doubt anyone wants to partner with her anyways." Cardin said back to his bigoted and arrogant self as he sneered at Velvet who felt her ears droop while her teammates were ready to kick his ass as his friends laughed with him. Coco in particular was ready to snarl, she hated it when someone used the word freak to describe someone else, especially when it was used to describe one of her friends!

"Leave her alone Cardin before I have to kick your ass, again mind you." The red clad girl hissed as she was suddenly standing in front of Velvet protectively and glaring at Cardin, who tensed at the sight of her. The others blinked as small Rose petals fell around where the girl was, giving her an impressive appearance…and a slightly intimidating one.

"You got lucky last time Rose. Why are you even helping this freak anyway-" Cardin was cut off by the girl slamming her fist into his jaw, back flipping out of the way of a sword swing from the blue haired boy and slamming the green haired boys head into her knee as she did so. A spinning roundhouse kick knocked the blue haired boys sword away before her other foot sent him flying into a wall on the other side of the room. The girl whirled around to face the last boy and just glared at him for a full minute.

"Boo." She said giving a dangerous smirk, causing the boy to give a high-pitched scream and run away while the girl relaxed and turned to look up at Velvet who was smiling and snickering a little at the last boys fleeing form.

"Are you okay Velvet? They didn't hurt you this time did they?" The girl asked her eyes worried and soft as she looked up at the older girl who blushed but smiled.

"I'm okay thank you, and no they didn't hurt me physically. I never got your name by the way." Velvet said softly as she smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Oh yeah. I was kind of cut off last time. Well my name is-"

"RUBY ROSE!" A loud shout from Glynda Goodwitch cut the girl off causing her to flinch and jump almost as high as Velvet did much to the others amusement and slight disbelief. They'd never seen anyone jump as high as the rabbit Faunus did before.

"Um… hi?" Was all the newly dubbed Ruby could say as Glynda stormed over to her, riding crop in hand. Coco just snickered slightly at the girl's response.

"That is the second time in as many days you have been involved in an unsupervised fight amongst your friends a-"

"Not a single member of team CRDL is one of my friends. If they were then I wouldn't need enemies." Ruby said with a snort and causing Coco to snicker as she looked at the small girl fondly. Fox smirked, Velvet giggled and Yatsuhashi gave a low rumbling chuckle at the slightly taken aback look on the stern teachers face, and they all could hear several laughs from the other students watching the confrontation vividly.

"Be that as it may this is the-"

"Second time I've kicked their asses in an unsupervised fight without using my semblance, Crescent Rose or Aura on them, in a two day period I know. Just tell me how long I'm going to be in detention for this time. I still have to finish eating lunch since I have your class next." Ruby said sighing and accepting her fate while Glynda was taken aback and put out at how this girl was talking so casually about being punished. Almost immediately an outrage of shouts and protests met her words about detention.

"Please Professor. Don't punish her again." Velvet said softly as she stood in front of Ruby boldly, causing everyone to stop and stare at her surprised. The normally timid rabbit girl never stood up to or for anyone before. She didn't even stand up for herself most of the time!

"Miss Scar-"

"She was just sticking up for me like she did when she got into that fight yesterday. Team CRDL were being bigoted and bullying brats to me, and likely several other Faunus students, and when Ruby saw them hurting me yesterday and heard them calling me a freak today she only stood up for me. She did give them a warning both times too." Velvet cut the teacher off as she smiled slightly over her shoulder back at Ruby who was staring up at her surprised.  
"And you didn't bother telling me this yesterday why?" Glynda demanded tapping her foot angrily and impatiently, causing Velvet to shrink back in fear of the older woman whose face softened slightly when she saw that.

"To be fair teach you didn't really give either me or her a chance to say anything yesterday before you dragged me off. Now will you stop looking pissed off with the world for two minutes? You're terrifying her and I don't like it when someone scares my friends." Ruby spoke up as she stepped forward while cracking her knuckles and causing several to gape as she glared at Glynda… the blond girl who had been sitting beside Ruby earlier spoke up a bit nervously.

"Um Miss Goodwitch I suggest you back away from my little sister and her friend very slowly and carefully right now. Sis gets really motherly and overprotective of those she sees as friends or those under her protection. Her new friend there seems to be both… and you're scaring her… sis will not hesitate to rip you a new one both figuratively and literally if you don't stop, teacher or not." The blond teenager advised the older blond who looked surprised at this but eyed Ruby warily as she backed up a few steps, causing Ruby's glare to vanish and be replaced with a beaming smile. Glynda wasn't fooled for one second that the girl couldn't go through with what her sister said she could. She had seen the girl in action…and unless the girl fell for one of her glyph traps which was unlikely with her pure speed, the girl would literally and figuratively run circles around her.

"You haven't changed at all, Ruby-hime." Coco said chuckling as she removed her glasses and smiled at the younger girl who turned and looked up at her wide eyed. The girl opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a breathless 'urk' sound and a trickle of blood. Looking down she saw the tips of two daggers sticking out of her chest. Everyone jumped startled, a few people screamed, and the blond girl from Ruby's table roared in anger.

"Animal loving whore!" The green haired boy from earlier had woken up and shouted at Ruby as he pulled his blades free of her chest and moved to slash her with the blades. In an instant though, Coco was beside Ruby and holding her in one arm protectively as she sent the boy flying with a swing of her handbag which was in her other hand.

"Ruby!" Velvet said helping her leader gently lay the girl on the floor as the girl's team and several others ran over to check on her. The fastest ones were Glynda and Ruby's sister though.

"Quick! Call a hospital and someone go get the nurse! She doesn't have enough Aura or control over her Aura to heal up wounds like that! It looks like he pierced each of her lungs. Someone restrain him immediately!" Glynda barked out orders as she knelt down to check on Ruby. In an instant the white haired girl from Ruby's team had her scroll out and was calling for a hospital while Velvet took off as fast as she could go to get the nurse. Three second year boys ran over to the green haired first year and proceeded to tie him up tightly and keep an eye on him even though Coco had knocked him out cold with her pocket book and probably gave him a mild to severe concussion.

"Let me go! I'll murder him! How dare he?!" Yang roared as she was being held back by five fourth years, the enraged blond brawler trying to get at the green haired boy with her eyes a blood red and her hair on fire.

"Ruby-hime, hun, can you hear me?" Coco asked gently as she cradled Ruby close, nuzzling her hair before she yanked back when the girl began coughing. Coco wasn't the only one startled and horrified when she saw that Ruby coughed up blood.

"C-Coco?" Ruby asked weakly causing Coco to smile and nod, not even flinching at the blood the smaller girl coughed up onto her.

"Yeah babe it's me. Your sister's here too but she's being held back by some older years. She's trying to murder the bastard that stabbed you. Professor Goodwitch is right here and the nurse and an ambulance are on their way." Coco said softly as she cradled the small girl protectively.

"I…I'll be fine. I promise. I just need to…to borrow some Aura to use my semblance to heal myself." Ruby said smiling slightly at the older girl who gave her a soft look unhidden by her glasses and sent the smaller girl some of her aura.

"Here. We can try to get you stable until professional help arrives at the least." Glynda said softly as she put a hand on Ruby's chest and sent some of her Aura to the girl as well.

"Th-That's enough Aura." Ruby said coughing up some more blood, only for it to be wiped off of her chin by Coco who had stopped sending her aura immediately.

"Miss Ros-Ruby…We need to try and keep you stable until the nurse arrives." Glynda said sternly but softly, almost motherly.

"It's okay teach. Ruby-hime has a trick up her sleeve. Trust me and stop sending her so much Aura before her body overloads." Coco said grabbing the teachers arm and giving her a dead serious look. Glynda was startled slightly by the tight threatening grip on her arm. She had the innate feeling that if she didn't comply…Coco would have no problems breaking her arm.

"I-It's okay Miss Goodwitch. Just…Just give me a second to focus." Ruby reassured the older woman who frowned but stopped giving the girl some aura. She could see the girls' body starting to overload by the glow in her silver eyes and she didn't want to make the girl implode from too much Aura. Ruby closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she focused for a minute before the wounds closed up, sealed themselves up and left only scars where the daggers went in and out of her body. Scars that were clearly seen through the rips in her outfit that the daggers had made when the green haired boy pulled them out.

"How?" Glynda asked just as wide eyed and surprised as the others were as they all stared at Ruby who panted slightly but smiled.

"My semblance." Ruby said breathing slightly heavier than normal as she leant her head against Coco's chest. For her part Coco didn't look bothered in the slightest about this, despite the blood on the girl was getting on her outfit.

"You're semblance is speed though." The white haired girl that Coco vaguely recalled as a Schnee said surprised and curious.

"Exactly." Ruby said smiling slightly while Coco held her closer ever so slightly and kissed her forehead.

"They don't quite understand babe. You get some rest and recharge while I explain it to them." Coco said smiling softly at the younger girl who yawned and nodded. In an instant she had dozed off with her head resting against Coco's chest and shoulder and she seemed completely and utterly at ease in the older girls arms.

"Speed isn't a semblance that can be turned on and off at will but it can be focused to a degree. What Ruby-hime did was focus her semblance on a specific part of her body to make the time around it speed up so that her wounds closed and healed correctly. Doing this requires a lot of Aura though, using it on her own would completely deplete her of her aura and then some, which is why she said she needed to borrow some Aura." Coco explained to the others as she slipped her glasses back on over her eyes and changed her grip so that Ruby was more comfortable in her arms. The small girl gave a rather cute mewl sound and snuggled closer to Coco, who just smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"But wouldn't that mean that her body ages faster too?" A blond first year boy, one of Ruby's friends by the looks of it, asked confused as he looked at the girl in Coco's arms worriedly.

"Not at all. The closer one gets to the speed of light the more time dilates. When at the speed of light time virtually stops and since Ruby-hime can move _faster_ than the speed of light when at full force..." Coco trailed off as everyone's eyes widened in understanding.

"So how old is she really…and why are you calling her 'hime'?" Glynda wondered aloud as she looked at the innocent looking youthful face. Everyone except Yang gaped at what Coco said. Even her teammates were surprised at this turn of events!

"I'm calling her 'hime' cause I've been dating her ever since she was fifteen…she's actually turning eighteen this year so that makes nearly three years of dating."


	10. RWBY and the Black Knights

**Major RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby was a tactical genius of the highest order, kind of like Lelouch from Code Geass, and wasn't afraid to show it? What if Team JNPR decided as a whole to merge their team with Ruby's… and now the whole storyline is messed up! AU OLC femslash and bashing)**

"Oh this is ridiculous. Pyrrha how good is your aim with that javelin?" Ruby asked growling as she glared at the two Grimm attacking the group of eight.

"Give me a target I give you a hit." Pyrrha said smirking slightly as she twirled her weapon.

"Good answer. Weiss, Juane grab one of the chess pieces. It doesn't matter which just grab one. Yang count to ten and fire an explosive round over my shoulder at the DeathStalker. Pyrrha aim 90 degrees up and 45 degrees to the west then count to five in your head. Once you hit five throw the javelin." Ruby ordered with such calm and cool confidence that the others immediately followed her directions. Juane ran over and grabbed a white rook piece while Weiss smirked haughtily as she grabbed a black king piece.

Pyrrha silently counted before she launched her javelin and watched wide eyed as it sunk right into the swooping Nevermore's eye socket, killing the beast instantly. A whistling sound caused her to whip her head around, watching Ruby look _bored_ as a high pitched whistling red shot went over her should and rustled her hair slightly as it impacted the DeathStalkers tail, breaking it clean off and causing it to fall into the Grimm's eyes which instantly killed that monster too.

"And people wonder why you're the reigning Chess Champion of Patch sis. You're a tactical genius who can pretty much predict the enemies moves and counter them before they even make em." Yang said with a whistle as she saw what her sisters orders did. Ruby merely sighed as she reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a cigar. She lit it up calmly before turning bored silver eyes on the other gaping first years.

"Well? We have our mission objective and the enemies were taken out. Let's get out of this forest." Ruby said blowing a perfect smoke ring as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" Blake asked covering her nose at the scent of cigar smoke.

"For most people maybe but my Semblance keeps it from negatively effecting me." Ruby said smirking as she led the way past the temple and towards the cliff.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked curiously as everyone except for Yang scrambled to follow the small red caped girl.

"My Semblance is speed. It metabolizes liquor like its water, and disperses the negative effects of cigarettes or cigars before it can even begin to affect me. It also makes me a stamina demoness and really fast." Ruby said smirking slightly around her cigar as she calmly led the group over the bridges and up onto the cliff.

"Hmm…I doubt some of us can climb up the cliff as easily as others could…Yang blast us some stairs will you?" Ruby asked looking at her older sister who grinned and nodded, running forward and blasting a crude but effective staircase into the side of the cliff.

"One staircase to Beacon!" Yang called from the top, waving and grinning down at them, causing her sister to smile in amusement as she motioned for the others to go ahead.

"Come on Rubs!" Yang called after the others had all made it to the top, Ruby grinned as she decided to show off a little. Walking several feet back Ruby squashed out her half smoked cigar under her heel, before dropping into a runners position.

"Oh crap! Get back!" Yang said yanking the others away from the edge of the cliff as Ruby took off, rose petals scattered behind her as she went faster and faster and faster towards the cliff…until she began to run straight up it!

"There's my morning workout done." Ruby said calmly as she cracked her neck after jumping up onto the cliff top, doing a front flip so that she landed on her feet and looked at everyone gaping at her.

"What? I told you I was fast, I wasn't even going full speed." Ruby said shrugging at their stares as she walked towards the gaping Glynda and Ozpin.

"So what pieces did you eight bring back?" Ozpin asked recollecting his wits as he looked at the group.

"Um…Pyrrha and I have a white bishop piece." Juane said holding out the piece.

"Same with Nora and I." Ren said seeing his partner balance the piece on her head easily, grinning widely at everyone.

"Me and Blake got this cute little pony." Yang said grinning and causing Ruby to face-palm.

"Yang I've told you before. The 'pony' piece is called a Knight." Ruby said sighing while her sister pouted at her. She liked to call it a pony, if for no other reason than to annoy her sister.

"Ah Young Ruby. What piece did you get?" Ozpin asked smiling at Ruby who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me I didn't grab it. Weiss did." Ruby said hooking her thumb towards her partner who glared but held out the black king piece.

"Ah! The king piece, the black one to boot! Not many students grab that piece since it is not one of the stronger ones in Chess!" Ozpin said catching sight of the king piece and smiling slightly.

"Why not? Isn't the king piece the strongest?" Weiss asked confused causing Ruby and the two teachers to laugh, well the teachers snickered while Ruby outright laughed.

"You obviously don't know or play chess too well. The king is actually one of the weaker pieces. The Queen is the strongest piece in chess. But I do like your choice in pieces." Ruby said smirking as Weiss turned pink in anger and embarrassment.

"Of course you do sis! You always pick the black pieces when playing a game of chess, and you _always_ start with your king piece!" Yang said snickering at her little sister who just smirked wider.

"Of course I do Yang. You know why too." Ruby said causing her sister to nod.

"Yeah cause of that motto you always say when people ask you why." Yang said causing Ruby to nod.

"What motto is that?" Glynda asked curiously. Ruby smirked as she said a sentence that would be known as her motto and signature line for the rest of her life.

"If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow."

It was promptly a day later when the two groups were split into teams JNPR and RWBY. An hour after that Ozpin found all four of team JNPR's members in his office looking at him seriously.

"Sir can we please merge our team with Ruby's under her overall command? She's a tactical genius and I'd rather be on her side than against her." Juane said speaking up for the whole team, the other three nodding their heads in agreement behind him.

"This is unusual but not unheard of… you'll need a new name to call yourselves while under her command." Ozpin said carefully, causing the whole group to smirk.

"That's easy sir. Since she's obviously the strongest she's the 'queen' and since she always picks black during chess… we'll be the Black Knights. _Her_ Black Knights." Juane said causing Ozpin to chuckle slightly.

"Nice name." Ozpin said smiling as he filled out the correct work.


	11. Ruby's imperfection

**Mega RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the episode 'Breach' before the train crashes Ruby seemed to just…snap. Yang is the only one who knows what's going on…and she's terrified as Ruby goes on a monster slaying rampage…with much more skill and insanity than anyone thought she could have. AU OOC Hoodwitch! Femslash and bashing)**

"Weiss cover you three! I'm going to make sure this train stops!" Ruby ordered her white haired teammate as she used her semblance to dash forward and jump onto the tracks in front of the train.

"Ruby!" Blake said just before Weiss covered the three of them in ice. Ruby braced herself and ran at full speed, impacting the train and pushing it back with all of her might and speed. Slowly, oh so slowly, the train started to slow down and eventually stopped just before Ruby's heel could make contact with the sealed off part of the tunnel. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as her teammates were unfrozen, although all of them immediately ran back and jumped up to the surface to see a lot of Grimm getting into the city.

"Weiss! Blake! Yang! Take the civilians and get them to safety! I'll cover you!" Ruby ordered causing the White and Black dressed members of her team to start protesting but Yang shut them up.

"Sis can take care of this. For once will you two stop doubting her and just do as she tells you! She's the leader for a reason damnitt!" Yang exploded at the two, her hair lighting on fire at their disbelief and doubt in her little sisters abilities. They were silent for a minute as Yang huffed and puffed before the two nodded hesitantly.

"Stay safe Ruby. We'll be back soon." Blake said as she put a hand on Ruby's shoulders as the red cloaked girl drew her scythe and glared at the Grimms.

"Take your time. For once I get to cut loose and have a little fun without worrying about hurting any of you on accident." Ruby said smirking and causing the two who didn't know her as well to gape at her while Yang patted Ruby's head before dragging her teammates off.

"Now then…Let's go…WILD!" Ruby roared as her eyes turned gold, the black and red haired teen dashing off into the horde of Grimm and hacking more than a few of them apart into little pieces.

"One more time and I'm gonna snap!" Ruby sang as she sliced one monster in half, causing its blood to coat her face in a horizontal streak.

"One more time and I'm gonna snap!" Ruby continued as one Beowolf tried to claw her, causing her to rip it's arm out of its socket with one hand while her other hand held Crescent Rose which was taking off another Beowolf's head. Ruby repeated this line thirteen more times before it finally changed a little as the whole Beowolf pack was taken down and she moved onto the Ursa's.

"One more time and I swear I'm going to SNAP!" Ruby shouted with a maniacal grin on her face as she continuously hacked and ripped apart the Grimms that dared get anywhere near her. Ruby continued to sing, not once stopping in her attacks or even hesitating slightly.

"Has she gone nuts?" Glynda Goodwitch asked worried and alarmed as she stared wide eyed at the death and destruction that one slip of a girl was causing on her own.

"Yeah. She finally let loose after holding back so much for so long." Yang said watching as her sister took down a DeathStalker in one swipe of her scythe.

"Really? Perhaps I should join her then." Goodwitch said her eyes gleaming as they turned from green to a deep dark black color. Before Yang could say anything, the older woman dove into the fray with her riding crop turning into a whip that seemed to have an extendable reach.

"Now there's two nutcases on the battlefield." Yang said sighing…before she face-palmed at the sound of Nora joining them.

"Make that three." Blake muttered watching as the three insane females went completely postal on the Grimms.

"Oh dear. Looks like Glynda decided to cut loose." Professor Port said as he and Team CFVY joined the other teams as they stared at the three insane females.

"Hope she remembers the secret she was keeping." Oobleck said causing Port to snort slightly as he looked at the younger man incredulously.

"With how both of them are going insane on the horde…I severely doubt that. The mate pull will be too strong, especially with how they are both technically in danger." Port said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his coworker and two of his students do a three part dance of death. In an instant Yang's hair was on fire as she whipped her head around and bared her teeth at the two male teachers who balked and backed away warily. The girl was notoriously overprotective of her baby sister.

"You'd better mean that Miss Goodwitch's mate is Nora cause if she's mated to my little sister so help me I will-" Yang began glaring at the two professors who gulped slightly when she prepped her gauntlets. Pyrrha and Nora wolf whistled at something, cutting the blond off.

"Holy crap." Weiss muttered while nearby Ren, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Juane were gaping wide eyed at something. Coco tipped her glasses down as she looked past Yang.

"Damn. Didn't know Goodwitch had it in her. That's hot." Coco said causing Yang's head to whip around at a tap on the shoulder from a gaping Blake. Her eyes instantly turned red and her already burning hair went to a whole new level of fire when she saw what everyone was staring at.

The three girls were done wiping out the horde and apparently Goodwitch decided to put her whip to good use as she wrapped Ruby's hands together high over the tiny girls head… and she was currently making out with said tiny girl.

"GOODWITCH!" Yang positively _roared_ as she darted towards the teacher who glanced at her and gave her a cheeky grin. Quickly wrapping her arms around the dazed Ruby, the older woman hoisted Ruby into her arms bridal style and jumped away just in time to watch Yang demolish half of the arena. Goodwitch's next shit eating grin stated sentence caused Yang to nearly demolish the whole town while Ruby cackled slightly.

"Don't worry so much Yang. I'm just going to… _corrupt_ her a little."


	12. Milk and Cereal

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Weiss decided that she was better off with Juane than with Ruby simply because Juane was actually the right age to attend Beacon? Now Ruby is paired up with Pyrrha, who finds herself learning more and more about the girl as time goes on, and let's see what this does to everything! AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"You'll do. Anyone's better than that little red brat who cheated her way in two years early. I bet she doesn't even know how to fight." Weiss said yanking Juane free from the javelin pinning him to the tree and then dragging him off away from Ruby who just stared after them after she caught the javelin that Weiss had thrown aside so carelessly.

"Hello? Where'd Juane go?" The red haired Pyrrha asked appearing from behind some bushes and seeing Ruby standing there with the red javelin in her hands and no sign of the boy she had pinned to the tree.

"You just missed him. Weiss decided he'd be a better partner than I would simply because of my age and the fact that she thinks I cheated my way into Beacon and have no clue how to fight. She dragged him off that way if you want to chase after him. Here. You might need your weapon back." Ruby said handing the javelin over to Pyrrha as she spoke softly.

"That makes no sense! If you got in here two years earlier than anyone else, it serves to prove that you're just stronger and more talented than anyone else in the freshmen class. We all got in here at the normal age, but since you're here at an earlier age it just proves that you've either trained harder or is just as good if not better than us. Thank you, her name is Milo by the way." Pyrrha said confused over the lack of Weiss's logic. Simply being here earlier than everyone else means that she's as good if not better than them right?

"Thanks for saying so, although I don't think I'm anything special. I just trained really hard so I could help people ya know? She's a beautiful Javelin, judging by the designs I'm guessing she can turn into both a rifle and possibly a close range blade…short sword maybe? That would mean you have a shield to go with her so you can get in close to your enemies and have no range weaknesses." Ruby said as she analyzed the javelin quickly with a trained eye, surprising Pyrrha with how she hit the nail right on the head.

"Yes I have a shield named Akouo. You know weapons very well it seems. May I ask where yours is and what it's called?" Pyrrha asked politely causing Ruby to give her a genuine smile, which caused Pyrrha's heart to skip a beat. Despite her young features the girl was absolutely breathtaking when she gave a true smile.

"I have her right here, her name's Crescent Rose." Ruby said taking her scythe off of her back and extending it to its full form, which honestly surprised Pyrrha. She didn't expect the girl to wield a scythe bigger than her! Scythe's were one of the hardest weapons to use!

"She's beautiful." Pyrrha breathed slightly in awe of the well-designed red scythe.

"Thanks. She also works as a highly customized and powerful Sniper Rifle, especially with the special powder bullets I made. Not to mention she has a few other upgrades." Ruby said scratching the back of her neck slightly embarrassed while she held the large scythe with one hand easily.

"Well I can tell that you must be incredibly strong to carry her around so easily since turning her into a smaller form doesn't lessen the weight any. Where did you get such a beautiful and rare type of weapon? …Wait…did you say you _made_ powder bullets?" Pyrrha asked catching that last bit a little late and looking at the girl surprised.

"I made her actually. All the students at Sigil made their own weapons, and I've trained with a scythe all my life thanks to my uncle using one so I figured I should stick with what I know best but I know how to fight well enough with other weapons and even without weapons too. My sister and uncle made sure of that. And yeah, powder bullets aren't too hard to make. I could show you how to do it if you want me too. The hardest part is making sure you have the right amount of powder to get the right reaction. Too little powder and the bullet could jam and your weapon would fail in the gun since and likely get damaged greatly, too much powder and it goes boom in your face. I even began mixing different powders together to make different reactions." Ruby said casually, shocking Pyrrha greatly…although the amazon was nowhere near as shocked as Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin were since they were watching the conversation over the cameras and mics spread throughout the forest.

Both teachers were pretty upset with Weiss clearly going against what Ozpin had said earlier, and why she refused to partner with Ruby, but they were happy to see how Ruby and Pyrrha were getting along it seemed…and they were greatly shocked with how much Ruby knew about weapons and dusts. They knew the girl was smart and all but this was ridiculous! This was prodigy borderline Genius level! How could they have not heard of this girl before Glynda met her by coincidence?

"Well you are the first person I've looked in the eyes, and since your original partner abandoned you and stole who I was going to partner up with…I'd be honored to partner up with you young one. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said smiling kindly at Ruby who looked at her surprised before smiling slightly.

"Sounds good to me. My name is Ruby Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you. Shall we get go to the ruins or do you want to hunt down some Grimm first?" Ruby said smiling up at Pyrrha and tilting her head to the side slightly. Pyrrha bit her lip to avoid squealing….on top of the hill Glynda had no such luck. The girl was just too cute! Ozpin snickered at his long time coworker and friend. He knew that beneath her stern exterior…she loved children and cute things both…in her eyes Ruby was still just a child…and with how adorable she looked…yeah…Ruby was instantly her favorite student. She'd probably fawn over the girl any chance she got without being accused of favoritism.

"We can do either one. We'll probably run into some Grimms while looking for the relic site." Pyrrha said shrugging her shoulders and causing Ruby to grin slightly sheepishly.

"Um… actually I know where the temple is." Ruby said smiling sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders while Pyrrha gaped along with Glynda and Ozpin.

"How?" Pyrrha asked looking at the girl stunned.

"I just asked one of the older girls. She was a nice rabbit Faunus but she looked really scared a lot until her friend with the cool scarf and shades came over. They were really nice and even let me borrow a detailed map of the forest that they had. The one with the glasses on said she was looking forward to see what I could do when I joined Beacon, but I think she didn't know that I would be coming now. Most people don't believe me when I tell them I'm taking the initiation this year so I finally just stopped trying to tell someone that when they ask what I'm doing around here." Ruby said causing the two teachers to gape before Glynda face palmed. That would explain why she overheard Coco and Velvet talking about a cute younger girl that they were curious about earlier.

"You… are a freaking genius. I didn't even think of asking the older years anything." Pyrrha said staring at the girl wide eyed and impressed.

"Well I had nothing to lose by asking them. The most they could have done would be refusing to answer my questions but the nice rabbit girl, I think the girl with the glasses called her Velvet or something like that, was really nice and told me anything I wanted to know. Her friend, I think her name was Coco or something like that, was nice too. She's the one who gave me the map and told me she was looking forward to the day I came to Beacon. She ruffled my hair though, why does everyone do that? It's a pain in the neck to fix it just the way I like it." Ruby said smiling at the beginning before pouting at the end.

"Kawaii." Pyrrha murmured as she stared at the pouting girl, Glynda however squealed the word. Ruby truly was too cute. Ozpin wouldn't be surprised if his deputy tried to adopt the girl, that's how cute she was to the blond haired teacher.

"Hm?" Ruby hummed in question as she looked at the older girl, her head cocked to the side slightly like a puppy…Glynda just squealed harder. Ozpin leaned away from his deputy as he massaged his ears. Damn could the woman squeal or what?

"I'm not sure why some people do that. I think it's supposed to be an affectionate gesture." Pyrrha answered as she recovered her wits.

"That explains why Yang does it, er that's my big sisters name, but I don't get why a lot of other people do it." Ruby said blinking confused, causing Pyrrha to smile down at her.

"Maybe it's because you are so cute?" Pyrrha offered causing Ruby to tense and look around frantically.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked startled and on alert.

"Sorry but anytime ever said me and cute in the same sentence, Yang gets really mad at them. Last time she beat one of the teachers from Signal into the hospital without Ember Cilica's help because he said that I was too cute to be a huntress." Ruby said causing Pyrrha to sweat drop slightly. Trust her to become partners with an adorable girl who had an overprotective sister, an adorable girl that didn't seem to realize just how cute she was or when someone was flirting with her no less.

"Your sister is really protective of you huh? Come on. We can talk on the way to get the artifact." Pyrrha asked shaking her head in disbelief while Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, she's been really protective ever since we were little and mom died. She's pretty much the only semi-motherly figure I've had since then." Ruby said nodding somewhat sadly while Glynda and Pyrrha felt their hearts stop for a second. The girls mother was dead? Glynda's eyes hardened slightly in determination, causing Ozpin to eye her warily. The woman wasn't truly planning on adopting Ruby and possibly her sister was she?

"I'm sorry to hear that young one." Pyrrha said softly, she didn't know what it was like to lose someone so close such as a parent.

"It's okay. I was too young to remember her but Yang tells me stories about her, she was old enough to remember her a good bit before mom died on her mission. Sometimes I miss her but…well I can't really miss what I've never truly known so I guess sometimes I just want to get to know her but it's okay! I have Yang, my dad, and my uncle! As long as I have just one of them then I'm happy, but having all three is the best!" Ruby said smiling slightly while Pyrrha stared slightly at how mature Ruby sounded. She truly seemed wise beyond her years. Weiss missed out on a great partner by judging the girl on her physical age.

"Mission?" Pyrrha asked finally finding her voice and asking about this bit.

"Yep. Mom was a huntress…actually according to Yang, Mom was a lot like Miss Goodwitch is only with different hair and eye colors along with a cloak kind of like mine only mom's was white." Ruby said nodding while Glynda was gaping at her scroll in shock and disbelief over this and Ozpin was just as surprised. The white cloak…the girl…She was Summer's daughter?! Summer and Glynda were in school together and on the same team, heck they had been partners! They had practically been sisters! Glynda never heard of her 'sister' getting married or having children…but then again Summer did like her solitude…

"Actually my cloak is the only thing I really have from my mother. According to my dad it's a Rose family tradition for the mothers to make their children a cloak as soon as the child turns three. We only had red fabric so my cloak had to be red, although I like the color purple better." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders at the last bit.

"Why not work purple into your color scheme then?" Pyrrha asked curiously and earning a sheepish look from the silver eyed girl.

"Because black and red look so cool together! They look completely badass when done right!" Ruby said grinning and causing Pyrrha and Glynda both to start at the curse word that easily slipped from her mouth.

"RUBY DON'T SWEAR!" Yang could be heard yelling from somewhere deep in the forest.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?! DO YOU HAVE A SEMBLANCE THAT LETS YOU KNOW WHEN I SAY ONE OF THE CURSE WORDS I LEARNED FROM _YOU_ OR SOMETHING!?" Ruby shouted back at her sister in disbelief.

"YEAH IT'S CALLED BEING A BIG SISTER! NOW DO AS I SAY AND NOT AS I DO AND STOP WITH THE CURSING! IF YOU DON'T NEXT THING YOU'LL KNOW YOU'LL BE DRIVING MOTORCYCLES AND GOING TO BARS!" Yang shouted back with a laugh.

"LIKE YOU DO YOU MEAN? YOU _TAUGHT_ ME HOW TO DRIVE A MOTORCYCLE WHEN I BUILT YOURS FOR YOU! AT THE AGE OF _NINE_ MIND YOU!" Ruby shot back at her sister who just laughed loudly at this.

"JUST KNOCK OFF THE CURSES BABY SIS!" Yang shouted…and then she promptly grabbed her partner and ran as far the hell away from her sisters presumed position as she could.

"DON'T CALL ME A BABY DAMNITT!" Ruby positively roared as she cut ten trees clean in half with one furious half swing of her scythe. Pyrrha gaped as scattered rose petals flew off of the blade of the scythe and sliced apart everything that was up to ten feet in front of the deadly arc.

"W-What was that?" Pyrrha asked gaping as the rose petals slowly floated to the forest floor, each one looking innocent and frail but she had just seen them decimate several large grown trees and even three Ursas!

"Oops. Sorry. That happens when I get angry. Hey…want to beat the others to the relics?" Ruby asked grinning sheepishly before turning mischievous as she looked at Pyrrha who just gaped at her before nodding ever so slightly.

"Hang on tight." Ruby said as she easily scooped Pyrrha into her arms, startling the girl who quickly latched onto the smaller girl. In an instant they were off, Ruby dashing off and moving at inhumane speeds as she left a trail of rose petals behind her. In less than a minute they found the temple where the relics were and Ruby skidded to a stop before she set down the startled and windswept champion.

"How?" Pyrrha asked gaping at the girl who grinned and held a finger to her lips. Glynda was frantically checking the cameras before sighing in relief when she saw the two girls safely at the temple.

"It's a secret, let's just grab a chess piece and go." Ruby said winking at the girl who nodded and looked around at all the chess pieces.

"Which one do you want to grab?" Pyrrha asked causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

"It's not like they're symbolic or anything so let's just grab one and go before…" Ruby began before Weiss came running into the clearing with a DeathStalker on her tail. Yang and the black haired girl called Blake were appearing out of the tree line to the left, Yang still snickering. Weiss's partner had been apparently thrown by the DeathStalker and was now upside down in a tree as an orange haired girl and a black haired boy came in, the girl riding an Ursa…all in the space of thirty seconds.

"Insanity breaks loose." Ruby said her shoulders sagging as feathers impaled the ground around the 'temple' apparently a Nevermore was not happy with them for some reason.

"Pyrrha grab a chess piece for us. Juane grab a chess piece for you and Ice Queen. Sis or Blake grab your chess piece too. I'll take care of these two." Ruby ordered as she straightened up and brought Crescent Rose out to bear again.

"Woohoo! I get to see little sis kick some ass!" Yang cheered as she darted over to grab a random piece, picking up a white knight piece.

"Hmph like _you_ can take on two creatures that I can't." Weiss huffed arrogantly as she crossed her arms over her chest…which didn't look all that frightening considering that she was hiding behind Pyrrha.

"Watch and learn Ice Bitch. Watch and learn." Ruby said as she spun Crescent Rose around and around and around so fast no one could see anything but a blur of red. When she finished spinning it…many gapped at the sight of the machine gun she had in her hands with a blade on the end near the barrel. Glynda and Ozpin felt their jaws drop open…they didn't know the girl could do that with her scythe.

"Eat this!" Ruby shouted at the DeathStalker as she shot a few low powered fire crystal bullets at it, which set it on fire and killed it slow and painfully. Discharging the spent cartridge, Ruby spun the machine gun in her hands at super speed again which deflected the large feathers the Nevermore sent at her, before it stopped and Ruby loaded in a large blue and yellow round.

"Is that a bazooka?!" The pink haired girl asked squealing with stars in her eyes. Glynda and Ozpin now had their jaws on the ground. How many surprises did this girl have packed into her tiny frame and that massive scythe?

Ruby took careful aim at the Nevermore and fired, electrocuting the Nevermore immediately upon impact before ice began to crawl across it. Bringing it to a cold frozen and yet electric charged death. A quick spin of her wrist and Crescent Rose was back to scythe form before compacting into its normal small shape. The only sounds heard beside dropped jaws was a star struck Nora squealing, a cackling Yang, a fuming Weiss…and Pyrrha's rather shocked statement.

"…Damn. My partner's a badass!"


	13. Ruby knows Richard

**RWBY Looking For AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby was trained and taught by a friend of hers named Richard ever since she was little. She doesn't usually act like it but when Richard comes to see her just before the events of No brakes…all hell has broken loose cause it's master is here! AU OOC Maybe femslash maybe bashing.)**

 **"Where is she?!"** A males voice demanded as a strange man with a mask on his face wearing a cowl stormed into the Beacon Academy Cafeteria in the middle of lunch.

"Richard! You're not supposed to be here!" Glynda Goodwitch said immediately in a battle stance with the other teachers and half the students a second behind her.

 **"Shut it before I burn you! Where is she?"** Richard demanded looking around before spotting who he was looking for.

"Richard!" A black and red blur said tackling the man in a hug as she jumped on him.

 **"Little Pyro!"** Richard said hugging the girl back before she pulled away and glared at him. In a flash of movement, her Scythe was at full length and she had cleaved his head off much to everyone's shock. A few people even screamed, including Weiss and Juane, while all of the teachers and older years cheered. Everything and everyone stopped cold in a nano second though.

 **"I have a feeling I deserved that. What did I do this time Pyro?"** Richard asked calmly as he picked his head up and placed it back on his shoulders.

"You forgot my birthday you jackass!" Ruby yelled at him, her lip trembling while many were startled at the curse word.

"Don't you like me anymore?" Ruby asked tears in her eyes and her lips trembling, causing most of the students to coo at her and glare at Richard for upsetting her.

 **"I'm sorry Pyro I tried to make it on your birthday I promise! Those damn Hunters keep attacking me anytime I go anywhere and I didn't want you in danger…I came as soon as I heard that you had gotten into a fight and was brought here two years early!"** Richard said softly as he apologized, causing Ruby to cross her arms for a minute with her eyes closed before peeking at him.

"You mean it?" Ruby asked causing Richard to nod rapidly as he put his head back on.

 **"Of course little Pyro. I'd never forget or ignore your birthday. You're the best apprentice I've ever had!"** Richard said causing more than a few people to choke on nothing.

Sweet little Ruby was the best apprentice the insane immortal warlock ever had?!


	14. Ruby the naive model

**RWBY Ruby's Fanclub**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if before she went to Beacon Ruby was a well renowned fighter and model in her hometown? She had quite the impressive fanclub much to her overprotective sister, father, and Uncle's dismay…and she has absolutely no idea about what love is or anything like that. AU OOC femslash and some bashing)**

"Ruby-dono?!" A rabbit Faunus girl a year older than Yang asked shocked as she stared at Ruby who was sitting beside her big sister in the cafeteria. The Faunus's team looked at her startled for what she called the small slip of a girl while Yang and Ruby's heads whipped around with vastly different reactions. Ruby was beaming widely and smiling happily as she jumped up and hugged the now bright red Faunus girl while Yang groaned and slammed her head into the table.

"Damnitt! I forgot you told us you had been accepted to Beacon last year." Yang could be heard mumbling to herself through the table while Ruby had latched onto the Faunus and was hugging her tightly.

"Ve! It's so good to see you again! I forgot you said you got accepted to Beacon last year! How many times do I have to tell you? We're friends and have been for six years so drop the 'dono' honorific crap and just call me Ruby or one of my various nicknames!" Ruby said chattering rapidly and happily to the blushing rabbit girl.

"Velvet. It's…nice to see you again." Yang forced out with a polite smile to the suddenly tense and sweating rabbit.

"Y-Yang-sama…n-nice to see you too." Velvet said sweating harshly under the blonds glare, especially since said blonds sister was still hugging her.

"You don't have to call me 'sama' Velvet. Like Ruby said, we've been… _friends_ for six years. No honorifics is fine with me." Yang said still with that forced smile and voice while everyone stared back and forth between the two freshmen and one sophomore confused and curious.

"H-Hai. U-Um…Ruby-do-er Ruby-chan?" Velvet began before seeing the adorable pout on Ruby's lips at the beginning of the word 'dono' and quickly changing her words. At her new term of address for the girl, Ruby's face lit up happily while you could almost hear Yang's teeth grinding.

"What's up Ve?" Ruby asked as she released her friend from the hug, and instead drug her over to the table she had been sitting at. The red clad girl plopped down in her previous seat while pulling Velvet down to sit beside her.

"W-What are you doing at Beacon? I-I thought you wouldn't be here for another two years?" Velvet asked nervously as she sat beside the girl, who grinned at her.

"Some dumbas-"

"Ruby! Language!" Yang scolded her sister as Velvet's teammates shared looks and slowly sat down at the same table as their rabbit teammate.

"Yang you taught me most of the curse words I know!" Ruby retorted causing her sister to sigh slightly.

"Yes but _I_ am seventeen. _You_ are fifteen. I don't want my little sister swearing worse than a military man before she turns twenty." Yang said patiently and causing Ruby to give her a funny look.

"This coming from the same girl who goes to bars, gets drunk off her ass, underage mind you, has to have me carry her home, and that's only _after_ she destroys said bar cause someone pissed her off?" Ruby questioned the logic of this and causing her teammates to look at Yang in disbelief.

"…shut up little sis…" Yang finally muttered in response, causing Ruby to grin smugly.

"Okay. Some _idiot_ and his cronies decided to try and rob a dust store I was in, one of them decided to rob me too when he saw me reading a weapons magazine and listening to music in the back of the store." Ruby said causing Yang and Velvet's eyes to widen slightly.

"Are you serious?" The two chorused at once.

"He disturbed you while you were looking at a weapon magazine?" Velvet asked gulping slightly, she had seen Ruby be disturbed while reading before… it was not pretty.

"Someone was actually dumb enough to try and rob you? That hasn't happened since you were seven." Yang asked with a snort.

"I wasn't back at Patch remember? They didn't know my… reputation." Ruby said smirking slightly while Velvet stared wide eyed.

"You… didn't kill them did you?" Velvet asked slightly worried and causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Nah. They weren't too skilled. The only slightly skilled one was that Roman candle guy and the weird lady he had working for him, but she was fighting Lyn more than she was fighting me." Ruby said causing a loud sigh to be heard as they looked up. Glynda Goodwitch was standing there holding a tray of food as she easily slipped into the seat beside Velvet.

"Although you would have taken them both down quite easily had you stopped holding back. I don't see why you choose to hold back so much of your skill and power Ruby." Glynda said looking at the girl as she speared some grilled chicken on her fork.

"You're the one who told me not to hog all the fun in a fight!" Ruby retorted as everyone but Velvet and Yang looked between the two.

"That was when we were hunting some Grimms and you kept killing them all too quickly. I wanted to kill some of them too!" Glynda said in her own defense, causing some of the students to gape at her.

"You were moving too slow trying to set up all those traps and all. You could have just strangled them with your riding crop! It would have been quicker and it's a lot more fun!" Ruby argued back causing Glynda to glare at her as she touched her riding crop.

"You think its fun to steal my weapon and ride on the back of an Ursa so you can strangle it to death!" Glynda said glaring at the girl.

"It was fun! Can I do it again?" Ruby asked grinning, in an instant Glynda's riding crop was in her hands as she cradled it to her chest protectively.

"Hell no! I am not letting you touch my baby again!" Glynda hissed at the red loving girl as she held her crop close...okay the whole cafeteria went dead silent for a minute as everyone stared at Glynda whose eyes slowly widened and she blushed to the roots of her hair as she covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said. Ruby and Yang made the mistake of looking at each other wide eyed…before they both promptly fell off of the stool laughing their asses off.

"We've corrupted you Lyn!" Ruby said through her laughter as she clutched her sides while all of the students were gapping at Glynda in shock.

"I've been hanging out with you two too much." Glynda said glaring at the two with a bright red face before she looked around and glared at all of the students staring at her.

"What are you all looking at? You got a problem!?" Glynda demanded glaring, and causing everyone to jump and return to their meals instantly. No one wanted to piss off the teacher who could throw you into a wall without moving an inch.

"Stop laughing you hyena." Glynda said reaching around Velvet and Ruby and smacking Yang on the head with her crop.

"Oi! Sis is laughing too!" Yang protested while Ruby laughed harder at her sisters misfortune.

"She's still young enough to be considered a child, she can get away with it. You however are almost an adult. Act like one." Glynda scolded Yang who pouted slightly.

"This coming from the second in command of a certain fan club." Yang said causing Glynda's face to go as red as Ruby's cloak while Ruby finally calmed down.

"What fan club? Is it like a book club?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side slightly, causing a few eavesdroppers and spying students to coo at how cute she looked.

"Yeah it's a book club alright sis. Their current selection is a not very well known book called Deadly Rose. Velvet's in it too." Yang said snickering while Velvet and Glynda both blushed harder and looked anywhere except at Ruby who blinked up at them all innocently.

"Is it a good book?" Ruby asked looking at the two women who were both blushing while Yang smirked and the others were staring at Ruby shocked, how oblivious was the girl!?

"Yeah it's been their selection for the last month, the one before that was called Ruby Shield. There's lots of pictures of the subjects at their fan base." Yang said causing Ruby to look even more curious while Glynda and Velvet looked about ready to die of embarrassment.

"Really? I've never heard of those books before. Can I borrow them sometime?" Ruby asked obliviously, causing Coco to nearly choke on her lunch in laughter. The girl was as oblivious and naïve as a five year old! Glynda really did choke on her sandwich.

"Ah! Are you okay Lyn?!" Ruby asked gently patting the woman's back as she tried to dislodge the stuck piece of food.

"I'm fine. Sorry Ruby but…I left the books…um…back at my house in Patch." Glynda said after managing to clear her airway.

"I lose things easily so I left my copies of the book at the headquarters for the club." Velvet hurriedly said while Coco gave her female teammate a knowing look over her designer glasses.

"You look familiar kid. Where would I know you from?" Coco asked looking at Ruby who smiled at her.

"I don't know. I'm from Patch if that helps." Ruby said helpfully while Velvet sighed and looked at her team leader.

"Coco did you look at your fashion magazine yet?" Velvet asked seemingly at random and causing everyone to look at her.

"No. I was gonna read it during lunch like usual. Why?" Coco asked confused.

"Look at the cover of it." Velvet said causing Coco to look at her confused but pull out the magazine and look at it. On the front cover was Ruby smiling at the camera while wearing her normal fighting attire, Crescent Rose slung over her shoulder casually. Coco felt her jaw drop open slightly.

"Oh…my… _Oum_ …you're that Ruby? Ruby Rose the newest and greatest model from Patch? But how are you here? You're said to only be fifteen?" Coco asked setting her magazine down on the table as she looked at Ruby wide eyed.

"Yep. My name's Ruby Rose. I don't know what a model is but if that's when a bunch of people make me dress up in different outfits and take pictures of it then that's right! I got in on luck and coincidence." Ruby said as several students gawked at her, those fashion conscious like Coco pulling out their own magazines and jaw dropping while Weiss and Blake were staring at Coco's magazine in shock.

"I came across her stopping a robbery in process and she showed tremendous skill and talent so Ozpin admitted her to the school two years early. To be fair he was already looking her over for admitting her early." Glynda clarified for them while Yang cracked her knuckles and scowled at all of the guys giving her little sister awestruck and lust filled looks.

"Damn…what's the chances of me joining your…'book club'?" Coco asked looking at Velvet and Glynda, causing Velvet to sigh slightly and pull a pin out of her pocket. It was a dark red rose with blood tipped thorns and a stem in the shape of a scythe. Yang glared harder when she noticed more than a few students were wearing pins just like it, Glynda and Velvet wearing them too.

"Welcome aboard." Velvet said handing the pin to Coco who instantly pinned it to her shirt.

"Can I join? The book club sounds like fun!" Ruby asked innocently, causing more than a few students with the pins on their shirts to choke as they blushed.

"Sorry Ruby but there's a strict age limit since some of the books are not teenager or kid appropriate." Glynda said instantly thinking up an excuse while Ruby blinked at her confused.

"Books with things like sex and all in it?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow at her teacher who flushed.

"What's sex?" Ruby asked blinking at the older students who all stopped and stared at her wide eyed, their faces draining of color when they saw that she was honestly confused.

"Crap. I forgot dad never gave you the talk." Yang said her face draining of color, she was _not_ going to explain this to her sister.

"What talk?" Ruby asked confused.

"You…don't know where baby's come from?" Weiss asked gently while the guys at the table looked distinctly horrified.

"No. Dad said that Yang would tell me when I turned fifteen but she never did." Ruby said blinking up at the horrified females while Yang was as pale as her sister now.

"That's because…baby's come from a lady getting badly hurt. Since I won't let anyone hurt you you don't have to worry about it sis." Yang covered up immediately, ruffling her sisters hair with a forced grin on her face.

"Oh….okay then!" Ruby said cheerfully buying this excuse while the others sighed as they nearly collapsed in relief at not having to explain _that_ to the girl.

"And if someone ever does anything to make you uncomfortable I want you to kick them in between the legs as hard as you can before either coming to get me or one of our…friends…here. Pretty much anyone with that 'book club' badge on their shirt. Understand little sis?" Yang asked seriously, causing Ruby to blink up at her confused for a second.

"Okay Yang." Ruby agreed easily, causing Yang to smile and ruffle her sisters hair.

"Good girl." Yang said kissing Ruby's forehead and causing Ruby to scowl slightly as she fixed her hair.

"Yaaaaang! You don't like it when anyone messes with your hair so why do you mess with mine?" Ruby whined at her sister who chuckled and patted her head.

"Sorry sorry. Forgive me for a cookie?" Yang asked holding the treat out in front of her sister, whose eyes narrowed as she sniffed the offered treat.

"It's raisin." Ruby said blankly, causing Yang to balk and quickly hide the cookie.

"Sorry sis." Yang apologized while Velvet and Glynda both held out their plates, both of which had cookies on them.

"You can have mine. I don't like sweets too much." Glynda said quickly, throwing a victorious smirk at Velvet while Ruby beamed up at her.

"You sure Lyn?" Ruby asked beaming up at Glynda hopefully and causing the woman to smile as she handed Ruby the cookie.

"I'm sure." Glynda said causing Ruby to give her a brief hug before nibbling on the cookie, humming in pleasure while Glynda chuckled and patted the top of her head.

"Thank you." Ruby chirped happily between nibbles of her cookie.

"Anytime Ruby." Glynda said smiling softly as she patted Ruby's head for a second before stopping at the strange looks everyone else was giving her.

"What?" Glynda asked glaring at them and causing most of them to turn around and go back to what they were doing nervously.


	15. Ruby 9-11

**RWBY Towers**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is based off of the 9/11 twin towers. What if one day a bullhead crashed into the Vale Trade Center? Not only that but Ruby was inside with Velvet when it happened…and she won't leave anyone behind. AU OOC Femslash and bashing maybe)**

"P-Professor Ozpin!" Second Year Team Leader Coco yelled rushing into Glynda Goodwitch's combat class halfway through one of her talks. The old man was there to help Goodwitch with a demonstration and everyone was startled by the girls sudden interruption.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Goodwitch demanded glaring at the second year who was panting slightly and looked both shocked and terrified, which made everyone stare at her.

"The Trade Center! A bullhead just rammed right into it!" Coco got out causing everyone to gasp and muttering to be heard while Ozpin's eyes widened.

"No…" He murmured before he rushed to a window, followed by everyone else and stared in shock at the sight of the black smoke rising into the clear blue sky from the Trade Towers direction.

"Ruby and Velvet are in there!" Ozpin said wide eyed and shocked, causing more than a few people to gasp and their heads to whip towards him.

"What?!" The rest of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR, Glynda and Coco all shouted shocked.

"I sent them on a mission since they could afford to skip today's combat class! They told me they were entering the tower just before class started!" Ozpin said causing most everyone to stare horrified.

"No…NO! RUBY!" Yang screamed as she moved to run out of the class, her worry for her sister overriding any common sense she may have had.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Glynda shouted, using her semblance to stop the girl before she could leave the room.

"Let me go! That's my sister! My baby sister!" Yang shouted struggling against the telekinetic hold the older blond had her in.

"H-Hello? Professor Ozpin are you there?" Ruby's voice could be heard coughing from Ozpin's pocket, causing him to quickly pull out his scroll as everyone darted over to crowd around the screen.

"Ruby! Are you okay? Where are you? Where's Velvet?" Ozpin asked worriedly, causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"I probably have a cracked rib from some debris but I'll be fine in a little while with my Aura. Velvet's okay, I kept the debris from hitting her. I used my semblance and got us both out of the tower just after the bullhead hit. It wasn't that hard since we were only on the fifth floor. We're standing outside of it right now." Ruby reported, looking relieved at the sight of the old man on her video screen. She moved the screen slightly so that they could see Velvet standing next to Ruby looking shocked and shaken as she stared at the tower.

"Thank Oum you're both okay. Get to the park and I'll send a ship to get you both and bring you back here." Ozpin said while Yang relaxed at seeing that her sister was okay.

"Hear that Ve-ve? Get to the park." Ruby told the older girl who nodded slowly and began to turn away when she spotted Ruby going the wrong way.

"Ruby? Where are you going? The park is that way." Velvet said pointing in the opposite direction of where Ruby was heading. Ruby looked at Velvet and gave a small sad smile.

"I'm not going to the park." Ruby said causing everyone to stop cold.

"What?" Ozpin asked his voice choking slightly.

"I'm not going to the park. There are people still trapped inside. I have to help them." Ruby said smiling sadly at her scroll.

"Don't be an idiot Miss Rose! Get to the park and come back to the school, let the Hunters and Huntress's handle the trapped people." Glynda said worriedly and causing Ruby to shake her head.

"The building is going to collapse soon. I can tell by the way the Bullhead hit the structural support…looks like learning engineering did come in handy for more than just weapon making. I can use my semblance to get more people out of there before the collapse." Ruby said causing Velvet to protest, as well as everyone on the other end of the video chat.

"If the building's collapsing that's all the more reason not to go back in there!" Juane yelled at her over the scroll.

"Ruby don't go back in there!" Blake and Weiss were yelling at her.

"Don't do it sis!" Yang shouted as Ruby clenched a fist, her hair hiding her silver eyes even from the video callers.

"Please Ruby. Think about your sister, your uncle, dad, and friends! Think about us! We need you Ruby. We're a group of eight and you're the group leader as well as our shining light and baby sister. Don't go in there." Pyrrha tried to appeal to the girl. Velvet was about to protest as well…but there was something about Ruby right now that just made her stop and watch the girl.

"Come on Ruby! You're like a little sister to me! Who else is going to help me break people's legs? Don't go in there!" Nora shouted, causing a small smattering of tense laughter from the group around her while Ruby's whole body was shaking.

"Don't even think about it Ruby! We don't need you getting trapped in there! We can't stand to lose you!" Ren was trying to appeal to her now.

"Miss Rose don't take another step towards that tower! I swear if you go in there I'll have you put in detention for the remainder of your four years at Beacon!" Glynda was trying to threaten the girl away from the action.

"Ruby please. You're just a child. Come back to Beacon where you'll be nice and safe. Don't go in there Ruby! Please don't! I might have to expel you if you do and then what will happen to your dreams of being a huntress to help and protect others?" Ozpin tried to warn her away from it as well.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ruby finally shouted at her screen, causing everyone to back up slightly.

"I might just be 15 but right now I seem to be the only one who actually cares that there are people still trapped up there! With my semblance I'll be able to save more of them than any of the robot soldiers that are no doubt coming to try!" Ruby was ranting at them, a tear sliding down her cheek as she looked at them. They were all shocked silent by the tears in her eyes, none of them had ever seen Ruby cry before aside from Yang.

"What kind of person would I be to leave them up there when I can help? Go ahead! Throw me in detention for the rest of my life or expel me! I don't care! I'm going up there to help those people!" Ruby shouted causing all of them to gulp before Coco finally spoke up.

"Velvet what are you doing?! Don't let little Red go back in there! Knock her out and carry her to the park if you have to!" Coco shouted to her teammate who grit her teeth.

"Ruby…let me go in there with you at the least. I'll make sure the lower levels are clear of survivors while you take the higher floors." Velvet finally said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder and causing the girl to look at her shocked.

"W-What are you saying Velvet?!" Blake asked shocked at the bunny girls words and causing the rabbit Faunus to give her a small sad smile.

"Ruby's right. What kind of people would we be if we left others trapped in there to die? If I did that…I…I'd never be able to live with myself." Velvet said causing all of them to bite their tongues almost.

"…I…If you two are that set on this then…fine…go in there with my blessing…Jus-Just make sure you both come back to us alive okay? Keep your video scrolls going too that way we'll be up to date if anything were to happen." Ozpin finally said with a small defeated sigh.

"You got it teach." Ruby said smiling slightly now as she clipped her video scroll onto her belt.

"We'll be coming to help you soon, so make sure you two hold out until then okay?" Glynda asked softly, causing the two girls to reply in an affirmative.

"Velvet…I…I'm trusting you with my baby sister okay? Ju…Just try to keep her in one piece for me till I get there." Yang said causing Velvet to smile at the camera.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays as safe as I can get her to be." Velvet promised.

"Little Red? I'm leaving Velvet's safety to you okay? Bring her back in one piece." Coco said softly causing Ruby to nod, before giving them a thumbs-up when she remembered that they couldn't see her head at the moment.

"I promise Coco. I'll do my best to make sure she gets out of this without a scratch." Ruby said before looking at Velvet who steeled herself.

"You ready to dive back into the metal and glass jaws of hell?" Ruby asked with a joking tone which made Velvet sigh slightly as she turned on her own video scroll and clipped it to the front of her shirt, connecting the call to Coco's scroll.

"As ready as I'll ever be squirt." Velvet said causing the two to look at each other and grin.

"Let's do this…and hopefully make it back in time for dinner. A growing girl needs to eat!" Ruby said causing Velvet to laugh as they fist bumped.

"Leave it to you to be thinking about food right now! Now let's go team Red Velvet." Velvet said grinning and causing Ruby to grin as well.

"Let's save em from hell." Ruby agreed before the two turned solemn as they both ran back into the collapsing building.

No one noticed that the two of them were holding hands as they ran in.

"I'll handle this floor and the next few! You're faster so you head higher up!" Velvet shouted to Ruby over the sounds of crying and screaming.

"Got it. Stay safe Vel and just scream if you need me. I'll hear. I promise." Ruby said causing Velvet to smirk at her slightly.

"That's supposed to be my line." Velvet said causing Ruby to give a humorless bark of laughter as the two separated. Ruby dashed up the stairs as fast as her semblance would allow until she reached floor 20.

"Someone let Velvet know what Floor I'm starting on so she doesn't get tied up here by accident." Ruby ordered those on the video call as Ozpin was calling for an air ship to get prepared. Weiss quickly replied an affirmative causing Ruby to turn her attention to the floor around her.

"Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Ruby Rose and I'm here to help!" Ruby shouted out as she ran around the floor, careful of the areas that looked a bit weak.

"O-Over here!" A girl's voice shouted back, causing Ruby to rush towards the voice. Rounding a corner she saw a downed green haired girl with red eyes, one of her legs trapped under a fallen support beam.

"You're that girl from Haven. Emerald right? Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." Ruby said as she rushed over and kneeled down beside the girl who stared up at her surprised.

"Y-You're that girl that's the talk of the schools. The prodigy who got accepted two years early. What are you doing here?" Emerald asked staring at Ruby wide eyed as she examined the support beam.

"I'm not a prodigy, just a reckless idiot who get's lucky. I was here on a mission with a second year girl from Beacon, a friend of mine named Velvet, when the bullhead hit. I called the school and some others are coming to help. This doesn't look too heavy…" Ruby said as she gripped the metal beam.

"Don-Don't bother. It's too he…av…y…" Emerald began only to stare wide eyed as Ruby hefted the beam up easily.

"Nowhere near as heavy as my weapon. Wish I bought Crescent Rose with me now. Pull your leg out of the way so I can set it back down." Ruby said causing Emerald to pull her leg out of the way shocked. Ruby gently set the beam down with a small 'thump' noise that kicked up a lot of dust and ash.

"Your ankle doesn't look broken…sprained maybe. Can you stand on it?" Ruby asked causing Emerald to shrug.

"I don't know but I'll try." Emerald said standing up slightly, she grit her teeth in obvious pain and hobbled a little but stood.

"There's no way you can make down to the lower floors like that. Not on your own. Here." Ruby said pulling the girl's arm around her shoulders and supporting the girls injured side.

"I-I can't leave my friend here. She's mute…and she was trapped under some rubble." Emerald protested.

"I don't plan to leave anyone behind. Point out where she's trapped." Ruby said gently lowering Emerald back to the floor as the green haired girl pointed to a medium sized stack of rubble where a small parasol was barely sticking out of the top. Ruby nodded and walked over, moving some of the rubble away until a small gloved hand broke free from the rubble.

"Easy there. My name is Ruby. I'm here to help. Your friend, Emerald, is nearby." Ruby said seeing the wary and almost hostile look the mix matched colored girl was giving her as the girl tried clawing her way out of the rubble, bashing some pieces with her parasol.

"Here. Let me get that." Ruby said gently as she removed a large piece of rubble easily, unblocking a route for the girl.

"Come on. Can you walk?" Ruby asked causing the girl to shake her head mutely, pointing to her leg which was obviously broken. Ruby winced in sympathy.

"Ouch that has to hurt. Come on. You can climb on my back then and I'll carry you down that way. Your friend has a sprained ankle from her foot getting stuck under a metal beam." Ruby said turning and kneeling down.

"It's okay Neo…we can trust her." Emerald called as she tried to stand again, causing the girl's head to snap towards her as she stared for a minute before slowly nodding her head.

"Make sure you hang on tight. I don't want to drop you. Now…let's get you two out of here." Ruby said walking over to Emerald who tried to hobble on her leg, only to hiss in pain.

"I can't support you with her on my back…and she can't walk on her leg…I know!" Ruby said thinking about it for a minute before smiling as she knew a way to carry them both down.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Emerald squeaked, her face coloring when Ruby scooped her up bridal style.

"You'll never make it on that bad of a sprain and, Neo was it?, can't walk on her leg. I'm not leaving either of you behind so I'm going to carry you both." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders slightly while Yang wolf whistled from the Scroll.

"Sis is saving the chicks and getting herself a fan club!" Yang called, causing a few of the others on the video call to give tense laughter while Emerald and Neo jumped surprised.

"You two might want to hang on tight. This may be uncomfortable but it's the quickest way to get you both medical attention. Just ignore my idiot sister, she can't help being blond…er…no offense Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said paling slightly at the sound of the stern woman's throat clearing pointedly.

"Someone let Velvet know I'm coming down with two wounded teens who can't walk. You two ready?" Ruby asked causing the two to nod slightly as they both wrapped their arms around Ruby's neck, hanging on tightly but not tight enough to cut off her breathing. In a burst of rose petals Ruby was off with her two passengers holding on tightly as she nearly flew down the stair ways.

"Ruby!" Velvet called as she rushed up to meet the red caped girl.

"Coco passed your message on to me. I'll take them from here. I'm sure there's plenty more wounded up there." Velvet said when Ruby stopped in front of her, they were on the fourth floor now as Emerald was exchanged from Ruby's arms to Velvets. Neo however clung to Ruby and refused to let go.

"Seems like she doesn't want to let go of me yet. I'll take her outside. Besides you have your hands full with Emerald." Ruby said causing Velvet to nod as the two ran down the stairs and outside.

"You two! Russell! Dove! Get these two to an aid station! The one with green hair has a badly sprained ankle that she can barely stand on. The one with the pink and brown hair has a broken leg." Ruby ordered two boys she recognized as two of Cardin's teammates.

"And if either of you hurt them or mutter one racist remark I will show you just how deadly my scythe can be." Ruby growled at the two boys who paled and nodded, Dove quickly taking Emerald as Velvet rushed back into the building.

"It's okay Neo. I'll come check on you and Emerald both later okay? But I have to go back and help everyone else." Ruby said gently taking the girl off of her back and petting her on the head after Russell picked her up and carried her in his arms. Neo blushed at the head pat but nodded shyly, causing Emerald to smirk slightly while Ruby gave her a kind smile before taking off back into the building.

"Velvet says she has floors 1 through 1o cleared and is working on floor 11 now! Most of the people down there were just shaken up and managed to get out on their own." Blake called across the video scroll.

"Thanks! I'm heading back up to floor 20!" Ruby said causing Nora to reply an affirmative. Seemed like the whole group was taking this seriously and working together.

"According to Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, it'll take us about an hour to get there thanks to the panic going on over the attack." Pyrrha shouted to Ruby who growled but nodded.

"Alright. We'll hold out till then." Ruby said before stopping back on the 20th floor

"Hello? Is there anyone still here!? I'm here to help!" Ruby shouted as she walked around. After thoroughly checking the floor and not seeing or hearing anyone she nodded and walked up to the next floor.

"Is anyone here?" Ruby shouted, only to earn a few sniffles in response. Running over she saw a small girl hiding under a desk.

"Hey there sweetie. My name is Ruby. What's yours?" Ruby asked gently causing the little girl to sniffle some more.

"…A…Angel…" The girl said causing Ruby to smile.

"Well that's a pretty name. Where's your mommy or daddy Angel?" Ruby asked causing the girl to point across the hall…looking over Ruby grimaced at the sight of a pool of blood surrounding a pile of rubble. There was too much blood loss for someone to have survived.

"Well how about we get you out of here? This is no place for a cute little girl." Ruby said holding her hand out to the girl who nodded slowly and took her hand. Less than a minute later Ruby had the girl down to floor 11 where Velvet took her with a grim look on her face.

"Ruby…did you see them?" Velvet asked as she held the girl closer.

"See who?" Ruby asked blinking slightly and causing Velvet to give a small nod to the window nearby.

"The jumpers." Velvet said causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

"You can't mean that people are actually…" Ruby trailed off when Velvet nodded solemnly.

"You go to the higher up floors and try to stop them from jumping or falling…I'll take over these floors. The army will be here in about twenty minutes to help according to Miss Goodwitch." Velvet said causing Ruby to give a broken sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Alright. That might be best. I've already cleared floor 20 and found little Angel here on floor 21. The other floors… I'm going to go see if there are any survivors up at the crash site and past it then work my way back down." Ruby said causing Velvet to nod slightly, in an instant though her head whipped around and she covered Angel's eyes and ears. Ruby was about to ask why when a screaming person fell past a nearby window…there was a sickening splat as some blood splattered the window from the impact.

"…I'm on my way." Ruby said as she took off after staring at the window for a minute. In a flash of petals Ruby took off as fast as she could go to the top of the tower.

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" Ruby shouted as she walked down past the stairs.

"What's going on?!" One of the people asked as a group of ten or twenty people swiveled around to look at Ruby.

"My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a first year student at Beacon who was here on a mission with a second year girl who's a friend of mine. Is there a fire around here?" Ruby asked spotting all the smoke in the room.

"N-No but all the smoke from the lower floors are coming up here." A woman said from nearby, she was a cat Faunus and was covering her nose as she coughed and hacked.

"We need fresh air in here or else you'll die of smoke inhalation. Professor Ozpin? Is it safe to open the windows?" Ruby asked unclipping her scroll and looking at it.

"Yes. Go for it. You need the air." Ozpin said causing Ruby to nod. Grabbing a nearby metal potted plant Ruby moved towards the windows.

"Get Clear!" Ruby shouted causing everyone to rush away from the windows as Ruby reclipped her Scroll to her belt. With a small grunt Ruby tossed the plant clear out the window, breaking it easily.

"Fresh air." Ruby said bluntly, causing her sister to give a humorless snort.

"Miss Rose! General Ironwood has a bullhead coming up to get the higher floors!" Glynda called across the scroll just as a bullhead came into view, a door opening in the side.

"A bit late on the update there Teach. General Ironwood. Mind throwing the plank over here?" Ruby called causing the man to smirk as some of his men secured an evacuation walkway to the building.

"Alright everyone get over there! General Ironwood is kind enough to give us an escape route! I'll be right back. I'm going to the next few floors and sending them here to escape." Ruby ordered as she ushered the other people onto the walkway.

"Rose!" Ironwood shouted but it was too late, Ruby was already rushing down the stairs to the next few floors.

"Go up! There's a way out! The military is here and they are evacuating people! Use the stairwell! Don't use the elevator!" Ruby shouted as she rushed through the floors, sending everyone up the floors. Going up to five floors down, Ruby came across the leftover of the plane wreckage and had to leave the floor cause of the scorching heat. She didn't feel it when going by using her semblance because she was too fast but there was no way that anyone else could get through it unless they were fire proof like Yang.

"Damn! Someone tell Velvet that it's too hot on floor 89. It's where the bullhead hit!" Ruby ordered, coughing as she left the floor, going back up to where General Ironwood was loading up the bullhead.

"That's the last of the next five floors downward! I'll rush down using my semblance and get the next few floors ready for evacuation!" Ruby shouted to Ironwood who shook his head in the negative.

"Negative Rose! You're top priority. Get on here and I'll get you somewhere safe!" Ironwood shouted causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Sorry General but there are still more people trapped! I'm getting as many of them out of here as I can!" Ruby shouted back.

"Damnitt Rose don't be a fool! You're strong, easily the strongest of the freshmen at Beacon! Your semblance makes you near unstoppable with the right training and weapons. We need you against the Grimm and people who did this! The civilians are expendable! You are not!" Ironwood shouted causing Ruby to scowl slightly.

"Bull fucking shit! No one is expendable! I'm not letting anyone be left behind. See you later General!" Ruby shouted giving the stunned man a one finger salute before she dashed down the floors.

"…Wow…I've never seen Professor Goodwitch laugh so hard before." Juane said staring at the blond woman shocked as she roared with laughter. The look on the General's face was priceless!

"Just for that Miss Rose…you are officially my favorite student!" Glynda called laughing and causing jaws to drop while Ruby made it past the wreckage and kept looking for survivors.

"Don't go up! Go down!" Ruby shouted at several people who were trying to climb up the stairs.

"Get down to floor 80 at the least! Someone tell Ironwood where we are!" Ruby shouted orders, taking command easily as she ushered the people together and broke another window.

"I'm going to go down the next ten floors and get them up here! Everyone evacuate calmly! No pushing and shoving!" Ruby shouted as the bullhead lowered and connected to the window again.

"Damnitt Rose!" Ironwood shouted as Ruby ran down the floors, saving any and everyone she could.

"We finally have an air craft going! We'll be there in half in an hour! Velvet has cleared floors 40 and down!" Coco shouted across the scrolls.

"Floors 70 and up are clear! That just leaves 30 more floors. Damn…I give it another twenty minutes before the tower collapses." Ruby said biting her thumb nail as the tower below her feet shook. Ruby didn't stop to think as she ran down the stairs towards where Velvet was going to meet up with her at floor 60, ushering the other people to the floor as well.

"Alright this is everyone left in the building. Now we just need to break a window so Ironwood can get them out." Ruby said sighing in relief and going towards the window, Velvet on her heels.

"What…" Ruby was confused as she saw a large something come towards them before her eyes widened.

"Shit! It's another craft coming in hot! Everyone down!" Ruby screamed as the craft got closer and closer, turning Ruby tackled Velvet and a small girl holding onto Velvet's leg down under a desk just in time. The craft impacted, going right through the floor just past the desk and the building began to collapse.

"Don't worry! I promised didn't I? I won't let either of you die." Ruby said weakly to the two under her, her back felt like it was on fire and her arm hurt like hell…but the two girls underneath her were alright and that was all that she cared about.

"Red! Velvet! Respond damnitt! What happened are you both okay?" Coco's cry came from Velvet's scroll, causing the two to sigh.

"Another craft hit us…right on the floor we were standing on. I feel like crap but I'll be fine…Velvet and the kid that was clinging to her are okay…although that might not last much longer." Ruby said weakly with a chuckle, paling at a groaning sound coming from below them.

"What makes you say that? We're less than twenty minutes away!" Pyrrha called, causing Ruby to give a weak grin.

"Because I can hear the tower beginning to collapse. This is going to hurt." Ruby said as the tower just collapsed around them. Ruby, Velvet, and the child were all thrown around like bouncy balls as the floors around them fell in. Ruby was knocked out by a hit to the back of the head and all went black for her.

"Ugh…my head hurts like a bitch." Ruby groaned as she began to come around. She blinked slightly as she looked around. She was trapped under a good bit of rubble and debris, Velvet was underneath her unconscious, and the child they had saved was curled up in a ball between the two. She was out cold as well but was safely cocooned in between the two older girls bodies.

"Velvet. Velvet wake up!" Ruby said nearly head-butting the girl to wake her up.

"Uhhh R-Ruby? Are you okay?!" Velvet asked as she came around, looking at the girl worried.

"Aside from my scroll being broken and stabbing into my gut and a hell of a headache…I'm good. You?" Ruby asked giving a weak smile.

"A headache but I'll be fine. How long were we out?" Velvet asked causing Ruby to shrug. Hell if she knew.

"Don't know…but I'm going to push up as much as I can. When I do I want you to get the kid and yourself out of here. I'll be right behind you." Ruby said causing Velvet to nod although she looked reluctant.

"Right…" Velvet said causing Ruby to growl as she planted her hands on the ground and pushed upwards with all her might. As soon as the pressure was off of them enough, Velvet grabbed the kid and rolled out from under the debris into what looked like a large air pocket clear of debris. Ruby began to roll out from under the debris too but it collapsed on top of her arm just before she could get completely out from under it. Ruby let out a small scream as the large amounts of metal and wood and all crushed her arm.

"Ruby!" Velvet shouted as she rushed over to the younger girl.

"I-I'll be okay. How's the kid?" Ruby asked gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Fine just unconscious. How are we going to get out of this?" Velvet asked looking around, only to stop when her scroll rang.

"H-Hello?" Velvet asked nervously.

"Oh thank Oum you finally picked up! We were worried like hell! You and Ruby haven't answered your scrolls in the last twenty minutes!" Coco could be heard sighing in relief as she stared at Velvet across the video call.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang demanded over the scroll.

"She…her arm is trapped under some rubble." Velvet said softly, noticing Goodwitch dart over as soon as she answered the scroll.

"Show me her condition! She wouldn't answer her scroll." Goodwitch demanded as she took the scroll from Coco.

"Sorry…My scroll's a bit…smashed at the moment." Ruby groaned as she rolled over slightly while Velvet pointed the camera towards her. Ruby literally had the parts of her scroll broken and sticking into her stomach.

"That's not good. Let me see her arm immediately." Glynda demanded causing Velvet to move so that they could see the trapped arm.

"…I…There's nothing…nothing that can be done about that. We're…we're moving debris to get you two out now. Ju..just hang on." Glynda said causing Ruby to groan.

"So I'll lose my arm either way?" Ruby asked for clarification.

"…I'm sorry Mi-no…Ruby." Glynda said softly causing Ruby to sigh.

"Can't be helped then. Velvet cover the kids ears in case I scream. I don't want her to wake up and see this…you might want to close your eyes too." Ruby said causing Velvet to gulp as she moved to cover the child's ears and closed her eyes, setting the scroll down so that they could watch was Ruby was going to do.

With a pain filled scream Ruby began to twist and pull her arm while Velvet began to whimper.

"Ruby! Surely you aren't!" Glynda began to shout only to be cut off with another scream from Ruby and then a sickening ripping sound.

"I…I'll be fine." Ruby groaned out as she used her cape to stop the blood flow coming from her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Glynda said her face an unhealthy shade of green while Velvet finally opened her eyes only to scream at the sight of Ruby's arm being severed brutally. Her arm was nothing more than a stump now with the rest of it being stuck under the rubble while Ruby gave a weak grin.

"I'll be fine. M…My Aura's a bit weak right now…but…it…it'll stop the blood flow soon." Ruby said breathing heavily as she nearly collapsed where she was sitting. Velvet immediately dashed over and supported Ruby as she held the child in one arm.

"We…We're going to get you out of there as soon as we can." Glynda said looking sick to her stomach even as she used her semblance and aura to move some rubble. In the background Ruby and Velvet could see Weiss and Blake digging frantically, Yang lifting large pieces and moving them at an incredible speed, Team JNPR searching frantically, Ozpin and the other teachers moving rubble and debris rapidly, and several others helping out.

"Hey…there's some light up there." Velvet pointed out as she looked up at the top of their 'cocoon', causing Ruby to look up as well as a pair of green daggers chipped away at some of the debris above them.

"Miss Goodwitch! The person with the green daggers! They're right above us." Velvet called as Ruby slumped against her weakly.

"Miss Sustrai! You're right above them! Everyone focus over there!" Glynda shouted causing everyone to dash over and began digging, some using their weapons and others their semblance or brute strength.

Finally after what felt like forever to Velvet but was really only a minute or two, a large hole was opened above them and more than a few people were peering down at them worried.

"Take Ruby up first! She's badly hurt!" Velvet shouted up at them, ignoring Ruby's call of 'I'm fine! Get Velvet and the kid.'

"I'll do better. I'll get all three of you up here at once!" Glynda shouted down to them, using her semblance to lift the three of them into the air gently and set them on some stretchers nearby.

"Ruby/Velvet!" What felt and looked like half of Beacon shouted as they surrounded the two.

"Oh…Oh Oum…Ruby your arm!" Weiss nearly screeched as she looked at Ruby and what was left of her arm.

"It's okay…It was just my right arm. Don't worry I still have my left one!" Ruby said grinning at everyone weakly as the blood finally stopped…at that…several of the more squeamish people promptly fainted, Weiss and Juane included.

"Are they okay?!" Ruby asked panicking as she jumped up and rushed to check on her friends.

"…You are missing an arm and have several bad burns across your body which are easily seen through your nearly destroyed cloths…and you're worrying about them?" Cinder asked staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Of course! They're my friends! I'll live so I'm fine. Are they okay is the question!" Ruby said as she checked over Weiss and Juane quickly.

"They'll be fine when they wake up… Miss Rose-erm…may I call you Ruby instead?" Ozpin asked causing Ruby to blink at him.

"Sure. Emerald! What are you doing standing much less walking and all? Your ankle was badly sprained! Sit down immediately! Neo you too!" Ruby ordered, catching sight of the two leaning on each other nearby and ushering them both onto her stretcher.

"I'll be fine. My aura has already started healing it, and Neo's has too… when we hard you were trapped… well… you saved our lives so we just… we had to find you and make sure you were okay too." Emerald said blushing and looking away causing Neo to nod rapidly in agreement as she reached out and latched onto Ruby's good arm.

"That's nice of you two but you won't be able to help anyone if you both are badly hurt and remain that way because you refuse to sit still and let your Aura heal you. Next time don't worry about me and just focus on you two getting better, that's more important than my health or safety." Ruby said smiling at them and causing everyone to stare at her for how she said her health and safety weren't that important… and the fact that she sounded like a mother scolding a naughty child that was in the right. Weiss and Juane stood up and shook the cobwebs out of their heads as everyone stared at Ruby.

"Your health and safety are just as important as anyone else's Ruby!" Blake chided her partners little sister who blinked and gave a small sad smile.

"No it isn't Blake. My safety isn't important at all. My health even less so." Ruby said softly causing everyone to look at her in disbelief.

"Tch. Why do you say that midget?" Mercury asked causing Ruby to growl as she kicked him in the shin, not at full force thankfully.

"I'm not a midget! My health and safety aren't important cause I'm gonna die soon anyways." Ruby growled at him before her eyes widened as she slapped her good hand over her mouth, everyone freezing in place.

"Wha-What?" Nora asked swallowing thickly and promptly trying to clean out her ears to see if she heard wrong.

"I'm gonna die soon anyways, likely before I even graduate." Ruby said sighing as she looked at her feet.

"W-Why would you think that?!" Pyrrha demanded looking upset, angry, and confused all at once.

"I don't think I _know_. Not only does my semblance speed up the degeneration of my internal organs but I was also diagnosed with Nada on my fourth birthday… hell of a birthday gift huh?" Ruby asked with a sardonic chuckle. Everyone merely stared at her wide eyed for a few minutes before Weiss and Pyrrha's faces became determined as they pulled out their scrolls.

"I don't care how much money it takes. Have all our best scientists and medics work on a cure for Nada immediately." Weiss demanded into her scroll.

"Channel all the energy and money you can to helping scientist and medics create a cure for Nada and degeneration of internal organs." Pyrrha said into her scroll while Juane dug out his own scroll.

"Hey sis? Yeah it's me. Can you get the rest of the family working on a cure for Nada and internal organ degeneration ASAP? Yeah…yeah one of my friends, fellow leaders, and a girl I see as a little sister is suffering from both. Yeah her name's Ruby Rose…she just lost an arm saving a little kid and a fellow student at Beacon during the Trade Centers collapse." Juane said into his own scroll.

"Thanks sis. Yeah… she said she was diagnosed on her fourth birthday… she's fifteen now." Juane said before sighing as someone else called him on his personal scroll.

"That's mom. Thanks big sis." Juane said hanging up and answering the other scroll.

"Yes mom I'm fine. No I wasn't in the towers but two of my friends were. Yeah… yeah Velvet, a second year girl, is fine. Just a few scratches, bruises, probably trauma as well. Ruby… she's the one I just called Joanne about, yeah she's the one with Nada… you'd like her within seconds of meeting her. She acts a lot like you and the triplets…I figured you would after learning about the Towers much less Rubes. Are you bringing dad and my sisters? Yeah… yeah. Alright I'll introduce you to her then. Yeah… thanks mom. Love ya and give the girls my love. Bye." Juane said hanging up the scroll.

"Okay Joanne's got all of my sisters, our scientists, our medics, and my mom up in arms over trying to find a cure for you Rubes. Hang in there a while longer. When my stubborn sisters put their minds to it they can do most anything." Juane said smiling softly at Ruby who was staring at him, Weiss, and Pyrrha shocked.

"Why would you three go that far for me? I know we're friends and that we're great at teamwork but…I didn't think you guys would care that much…" Ruby was confused as hell about all of this as she looked at the three in shock.

"Weiss you've pretty much hated me since our first meeting, Pyrrha I thought you didn't like me cause you never say two words to me… Juane… well you always seem so distant from everybody…" Ruby continued looking confused and befuddled at this.

"Sorry I came off that way Rubes but I really do see you as a little sister. I just thought you had enough of the overprotective sibling thing from Yang." Juane said smiling apologetically down at Ruby.

"Nah! You're welcome to be overprotective of her too. She can always use another sibling to watch over her." Yang said while Pyrrha and Weiss were looking at their feet.

"Sorry I came off like that Ruby. I'm just… not very good at the whole socializing thing… most people see me as some unbeatable warrior instead of just a person… besides you're so… small… tiny even. I'm kind of scared that I'd try to hug you or pat you on the back and end up hurting you." Pyrrha said looking guilty a d more than a bit uncomfortable, making Ruby grin.

"Oh… you don't need to worry about that! I'm not very good with people either. I'm better at weapons! Besides I'm a lot more durable than I look! I've been punched by Yang at full force and only ended up with a bruise!" Ruby said smiling at the Amazon while everyone looked horrified as they turned to Yang.

"That was _**ONE**_ time! Not to mention it was an accident from three years ago!" Yang argued making Ruby stick her tongue out at her.

"Accident or not doesn't change the fact that it happened sis!" Ruby said grinning at her sister who scowled and grumbled about upstart little sisters.


	16. Silent Rose

**Silent Rose: A RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was in elementary school…something terrible happened to Ruby Rose. Now she's missing an eye…and she almost never talks and not just because of PTSD or Survivors Guilt either. Watch how this changes everything starts during The Badge and Burden. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"Miss Rose do you have the answer to the question?" Professor Port asked causing the red loving girl to tense slightly before she nodded and began writing the answer down on a piece of paper.

"Why don't you ever talk like a normal person?" Cardin Winchester asked glaring at the girl who completely froze at this for a minute before lowering her eyes and handing the paper to the teacher.

"Correct Miss Rose. The boar's weak spot is the stomach because there is no armor there at all. The hard part is getting the boar to expose its stomach. Let's see how you fair against one Miss Rose!" Port said clapping his hand onto the girls shoulder, causing her to jump and swing her head around to face him. For some reason most of the students didn't know…Ruby never talked and she was always jumpy. The teachers seemed to know though as they never pushed the girl to talk, and always shot her apologetic or concerned looks whenever she got really jumpy or seemed to brood.

Finally Ruby seemed to sigh out of her nose and nod her head as she walked down to the open area at the front of the class where a rattling cage was sitting. She didn't see Cardin's foot sticking out until it was too late and she had already tripped over it. Her eyes widened slightly as she began to fall, before her reflexes took over and she did a small cartwheel to keep from bashing her head on the ground. There were a few impressed whistles while Ruby looked up and glared at Cardin who gulped slightly, especially when he heard Ruby's older sister Yang cracking her knuckles from the back row.

"Detention for your stunt Mr. Winchester! If it weren't for her reflexes Miss Rose could have been severely harmed by that fall!" Port said glaring darkly at the boy who scowled and crossed his arms over his chest but remained silent. Ruby calmly stood in front of the cage and a brief flare of her aura changed her school uniform into her battle outfit consisting of her signature red cloak, the black t-shirt with a large silver rose on it, and a pair of baggy black cargo pants with silver and red rose petals embroidered on the legs with a pair of black tennis shoes to round the outfit off. It went well with her red eyepatch that had a black cross on it that covered her left eye but not the red tattoo that looked like a trail of blood going down her cheek starting under the eyepatch.

Everyone knew that Ruby's eye had been injured when she was seven but no one knew how badly or how she had gotten injured. No one but the teachers and Yang that is. No one dared to ask either…not when they saw the large heavy scythe that the small girl could easily pick up with one hand. Speaking of the scythe, Ruby had it out in full form now as she stared blankly at the cage.

"Ready Miss Rose?" Port asked causing Ruby to nod. In a flash he let the Boar out and watched as it charged Ruby. Ruby for her part merely watched bored as it approached her, before she calmly held out one hand and grabbed it by its tusks. Everyone gaped, Yang and Port included, when the Boar was stopped dead in its tracks while Ruby held onto the tusk.

With a small smile that turned into a wide sadistic grin Ruby twisted her wrist and _ripped_ the tusk right off of the boar! The boar reared up on its hind legs and bellowed angrily, only to be cut off when Ruby threw the tusk in her hand straight into the boar's eye. It was immediately dead but that didn't stop Ruby as she darted forward and cleaved the boar clean in half, watching as the blood sprayed before she threw her head back and gave a silent laugh as the blood splattered her.

"Snap out of it Ruby!" Yang yelled at her sister, causing Ruby's head to snap towards her before the girl saw the blood on her hands and her eyes widened as she stopped laughing. Everyone could only watch as Ruby stared at the evaporating blood wide eyed and shaking before she collapsed her scythe and took off out the door, leaving a trail of disappearing rose petals behind.

"Ruby!" Yang, Nora, Blake, Juane, and Pyrrha shouted worried a second late. Ruby was already gone and only the ding of Ports scroll stopped them from going after her.

"She went to Miss Goodwitch. Don't worry. Glynda will take good care of her." Port said causing Yang to sigh as she slumped into her chair.

"Thank goodness there's at least one other person she can run to here." Yang said causing Port to nod in agreement as he crossed the room and closed the door.

"What you all just saw was a good bit of PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. First she was in a bloodthirsty haze, the anger and vengeful part, when Miss Xiao Long snapped her out of it she was confused at first and then when she saw what she had done and the blood on her… she suffered the shock, horror, and guilt of what happened. I advise all of you to not bring any of it up with Miss Rose when you see her again at lunch." Port said dead serious and sternly, so unlike his usual self from what they've seen so far. Most of the class nodded in agreement, each and every one of them was curious as to what happened with Ruby… but most of them weren't tackles, stupid, or callous enough to ask her.

Shame that no one saw Weiss's intrigued and slightly vengeful expression or Cardin's spiteful and vengeful look.


	17. Treasure Rose

**Treasure Planet and RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Amelia didn't trust the crew at all and asked an old acquaintance of hers to send some of her students to help out? Only two can be spared… but they're great at their job… and one of them knows Jim. Faunus!Ruby AU OOC and femslash)**

"Ah there are our last guests now." Captain Amelia said smirking as she glanced over the railing of the Legacy just in time to spot a blond woman leading two teenage girls… one of whom was literally on a leash funnily enough. Amelia could see the reason why though as the girl was bouncing and looking at everything and everyone with excitement and awe. The other girl was snickering behind one hand as the blond woman held the leash with a look of fondness and exasperated amusement on her face.

"Glynda ol' gal! Aren't you a sight for space weary eyes!" Amelia called teasingly as the blond began to escort the two teens onto the ship.

"Amelia you mangy flea bag! You've had your rabies shots by now surely?" The blond called back smirking, earning more than a few snorts of amusement from the crew.

"You needn't worry if I haven't. I won't bite you… unless you _ask_ me to of course." Amelia teased causing the blond to snort while the males of the crew cat called and whistled at this.

"Keep it PG Amelia. Lil Red's big sister will kill me, you, and everyone else on board should we accidentally 'corrupt' her, and I quote, 'precious and innocent little rose' end quote." The blond said nodding towards the girl on the leash as she looked around bouncing in place with excitement and awe.

"Rub!" The young human boy behind Amelia said shocked before he glared, in an instant it seemed like he was across the deck and had cut the leash off of the girl with a clean swipe of a pocket knife he pulled from his pants pocket.

"I don't know who you are lady but I swear if you think you can keep Ruby on a leash or hurt her for her heritage in any way-" The boy, Jim Amelia vaguely recalled, said glaring darkly at the blond woman as he stood protectively between the small delicate looking girl in the red cape and the blond woman who looked at him slightly surprised.

"Jim! You're here too? This is awesome! It's been months since I've seen you! Why'd you cut off my leash? Why do you look so angry with Glynda? Did she do something wrong?" The girl asked rapidly as she tackled the older boy in a hug, knocking him face first onto the deck easily as she sat on his back chatting happily.

"She doesn't mind what you are squirt?" Jim asked promptly and dead serious as he stood up easily, the girl clinging to his back like a baby koala and he didn't seem bothered by her weight in the slightest. Amelia cocked an eyebrow at this, perhaps the boy was more than be first seemed? Although the girl didn't look that heavy.

"Nope! She's actually really nice and always seems really worried about me for some reason. She acts a lot like Yang and my dad do! Always making sure I eat more than just cookies and making sure I take breaks from training and working on Crescent Rose. Sometimes when I pass out from training too much she takes me to her room so I can sleep easily without having to worry bout Weiss screeching at me for being an 'immature bratty little monster with Meow Mix for brains'. Weiss is really mean and doesn't like Faunus very much and since I'm a Faunus she doesn't like me, and she likes me even less cause I'm the Team Leader and got into the school two years early." The small girl chattered off topic rapidly causing Jim to switch his protective glare from the confused blond woman to the alert red head teen wearing armor.

"So this is the Weiss girl who doesn't like you then?" Jim asked glaring at the red head who snorted at that and lowered her battle stance.

"No silly Jimmy! That's not Weiss that's Pyrrha! She's really nice and cool too! She let me look at and add some modifications to her weapon the other day and always looks out for me when the others can't. You should have seen it! Weiss was ranting at me for getting to go on a super-secret top priority mission earlier when Weiss couldn't go and Pyrrha finally got fed up and socked her right in the nose! I've never seen Weiss look so shocked or scared as Pyrrha began ripping into her while Weiss was trying to stifle her bloody and broken nose! It was funny and awesome as heck!" The small girl chattered again causing Jim to sigh as he relaxed his stance and put away his knife.

"Do I want to know why she had you on a leash?" Jim asked glancing back at the girl on his back who just grinned widely.

"Velvet made a remark about how Glynda and Pyrrha would probably need to put me on a leash to keep me from running off…then Coco found a leash and collar that fit me somewhere and put it on me before we left to come here! But you broke the leash…can I at least keep my collar? I like it!" Ruby said pouting at Jim for breaking her leash before grinning as she played with her collar. It was a black collar with simple silver spikes on it that were tipped with red to make it look like there was blood on the ends and had a small metal circle near the front of her neck for tags or the clips of a leash… there was even a silver tag on it.

"What's the tag say?" Jim asked reluctantly and causing the Pyrrha girl and Glynda woman to snort or snicker in amusement.

"Ruby Rose, if found please return to her older sister Yang Xiao Long…then it has Yang's scroll number." Ruby chirped cheerfully…Jim just face palmed at this and slowly dragged his hand down his face.

"Glynda mind introducing everyone to your two students?" Amelia asked before anything else could happen.

"Of course Amelia. The red haired girl with the orange armor is Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Mistral, one of the top students of the first years, and a member of Team JNPR." Glynda said motioning towards Pyrrha with one hand and causing the girl to nod her head.

"Hello." Pyrrha said eyeing the other crewmembers warily.

"And the baby koala in the red cape is Ruby Rose. The youngest student to ever attend the school at the age of fifteen. She's a prodigy and a master craftsman, forger, and a hyper speed demon. She's _the_ best of the first year students and Leader of Team RWBY." Glynda said motioning towards Ruby who smiled brightly at everyone and waved.

"Hi! Nice to meet all of you!" Ruby chirped brightly.

"And what are they here for?" One of the guys on the ship asked crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the two teens.

"I've asked Glynda here to loan me two of her best students to protect the ship from any attacks. Obviously if they are as qualified as she says…they're magnificent fighters." Amelia said smirking and causing half the crew to snort slightly.

"Yeah right. What can they do? Paint our nails and go crying to their daddies and brothers if they get a bruise?" One guy mocked causing all females on board and Jim to frown and/or scowl except for Ruby who just smiled.

"Nope! I don't like painting my nails… too much like Weiss's thing and it gets in the way of a fight if I care too much about my nails. Plus I don't have a brother at all, well not a birth one… Jim-Jim acts like a brother to me and a lot of the guys at school say that I can call them my brothers…I do have a sister though, her name's Yang and she's awesome! She loves fighting as much as me, dad and Uncle Qrow do! She's at school with the rest of mine and Pyrrha's teams though and besides she doesn't like getting into my fights. She said she didn't need to since I can knock out just about anyone dumb enough to pick a fight with me…" Ruby said trailing off slightly as she scratched her cheek at the end, back flipping off of Jim's back easily and landing on her feet with catlike agility and grace. Speaking of cats… that's when everyone noticed something else about the tiny girl. She had a pair of black cat ears tipped with red on top of her head and a black cats tail with a red tip on the end swishing behind her excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Think you can beat us do you?" One large guy growled as he stalked forward, causing Amelia, Pyrrha, Jim, and Glynda to all snort.

"If what Glynda said is true… she can utterly defeat any and every one on this ship in a matter of minutes at the most, seconds if she's angry. I and Mr. Arrow included in that as well." Amelia said causing Ruby to blush slightly at the stunned looks on the others faces.

"Prove it." One hulking brute demanded as he stomped towards Ruby.

"Is he important or needed in anyway?" Ruby asked looking at Amelia with her head tilted to the side, causing Pyrrha to give a soft coo while Glynda and Amelia visibly refrained themselves from doing the same.

"No. He's just added muscle." Amelia said lifting an eyebrow when Ruby smiled.

"Good! Then I don't have to hold back so much!" Ruby chirped happily, causing the guy to growl as he swung a fist at Ruby. All he hit were rose petals when Ruby vanished before suddenly appearing behind him.

"Missed me!" Ruby chirped happily as the guy blinked stupidly at her and everyone else blinked. Huh? How had the girl moved so fast?! None of them even saw her! Well… Amelia and the dog like man named Dobbler had seen her but barely and she was blurry as heck.

"Aww and I'm not even going that fast. You need to work on your aim." Ruby said appearing behind the guy again when he tried to punch her again.

"Strike three! My turn!" Ruby cheered happily as the guy missed her again, going to hit her again only for Ruby to catch his much larger hand in her tiny one. Wrapping one arm around the guy's wrist Ruby easily hefted him up into the air causing jaws to drop.

"She winds up for the pitch…" Ruby said spinning him faster and faster.

"She throws!" Ruby said releasing the guy and watching him go flying.

"He's going….he's going… and he's gone! Ruby Rose does it again!" Ruby cheered happily watching the guy disappear onto the other side of the space port… until a loud 'Dong' rang out causing everyone to blink.

"You even hit the bell…nice shot." Pyrrha said snickering as Ruby cheered and jumped onto a laughing Jim's back while Amelia was smirking and Glynda was snickering behind one hand.

"Yay! That's bonus points right? I wasn't even aiming for that!" Ruby said grinning as she latched onto Jim again, her arms around his neck and her chin on the top of his head. Judging by the fond smile as he glanced up at her…he was more than used to this by now.

"Bonus points indeed. That was quite impressive Miss Rose." Amelia said chuckling as she looked at the small girl.

"Eh he wasn't that heavy. Nowhere near as heavy as Crescent Rose or Coco's handbag." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing Pyrrha to give a small snort.

"Ruby I've seen the teachers and older students known for their brute strength try to pick up your monster of a weapon and throw out their shoulders in the process. I've also seen Coco demolish an entirely steel store just by hitting it with her bag…I don't think there are many things heavier than they are." Pyrrha said causing Glynda to nod in agreement.

"Crescent Rose isn't a monster!" Ruby protested causing Glynda to snort slightly.

"Ruby _Coco_ has a hard time picking up Crescent Rose… your weapon is a monster and you are probably the strongest student in the school since you can carry her so easily." Glynda said dryly and causing Ruby to pout.

"My baby is not a monster. You're all just a bunch of wimps or not used to her weight like I am." Ruby said pouting and cuddling close to Jim with a whine.

"Jim they're badmouthing Crescent Rose." Ruby whined causing Jim to chuckle.

"Don't worry Ru. They're just jealous cause they can't design a weapon as awesome as yours." Jim said placating the girl as he reached back to pet Ruby on the head. Ruby grinned at this and stuck her tongue out at a chuckling Pyrrha and a smirking Glynda.

"My baby is, as Yang always says, bad-fucking-ass!" Ruby said cheerfully causing everyone to gape at the cheerfully said curse words…Jim just face-palmed.

" _Damnitt_ Yang!"


	18. Bloom Rose

**Winx Club and RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this was an idea given to me by Mortis Timere about Bloom being raised by our favorite red loving Grimm reaper Ruby! AU OOC and femslash and bashing.)**

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked stopping her friends and classmates outside of a burning building during a field trip into town, her head snapping towards the burning building with her eyes narrowed.

"Hear wha-" Blake cut herself off as she heard it and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Oh Oum! There's a baby in there!" Velvet, the kind rabbit Faunus, said loudly as she stared at the burning building.

"WHAT?!" Most of the class, the teacher, and the fire fighters said shocked.

"I can hear a baby crying in there!" Velvet said staring at the building horrified. In less than a mili-second everyone had petals blown into their faces as Ruby took off into the building at top speeds.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled moving to run after her sister.

"You can't go in there! That building could come down at any moment!" One of the firefighters shouted as he and several others held Yang back… that just seemed to make her more frantic actually.

"That's my sister that just ran in there!" Yang yelled struggling against the ten men holding her back.

"Hey…you got any ice dust on you?" A second year girl named Coco asked glancing at Weiss who had already pulled out her rapier and spun to the ice cartridge.

"We're going in no matter what you say." Blake said reaching for Gambol Shroud as she glanced at Coco who merely smirked.

"I'm going with you. If nothing else I can hold back the others for a minute while you two go in, grab lil red and the kid, and get out." Coco said causing them to nod slightly.

"Ready Weiss?" Blake asked getting in a running position and causing the heiress to smirk.

"Just try and keep up Blake." Weiss said as she held her rapier at the ready.

"Yang has them distracted thoroughly. Now's our best bet." Blake said softly making Weiss nod. In a heartbeat Weiss spun around and pulled the trigger, releasing an icy attack on the flaming doorway. The ice shot forward and encased the doorway, freezing some of the flames and putting out the smaller ones within the doorway.

"Hey what are you three doing?!" One of the firefighters shouted when they saw what Weiss had done, but it was too late the three were already inside the building.

"Don't worry Yang! We'll make sure that dolt is okay!" Weiss shouted over her shoulder at the blond haired brawler.

"You'd better bring my sister back to me Weiss! And don't melt in there Ice Queen!" Yang shouted after them, making a few snicker at the indignant and rather reflexive reaction from the Schnee heiress.

"Hey!"


	19. Ruby the Innocent Badass

**RWBY Hand to Hand AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being useless at Hand to hand combat, Ruby was actually pretty good at it? No one knows of course until a 'grudge' match between Ruby and Cardin, no weapons and no semblance allowed. AU OOC maybe femslash and probably bashing)**

"You're mine!" Cardin roared as he lunged at Ruby. Ruby merely sighed slightly as she took a step back, knocked his hands away and gave him a strike to the chest. He backed up a step clutching his chest slightly and glared at her harder.

"Why you!" Cardin growled as he lunged at Ruby again, this time Ruby grabbed his arm and twisted him around before tossing him a few feet away.

"Unusual to find someone who knows hand to hand combat amongst the first years, aside from a brawling style that is. Most impressive Miss Rose." Glynda said pushing her glasses up slightly in surprise and causing Ruby to turn and smile at her as she began to walk away from Cardin.

"Sis look out!" Yang shouted as she saw Cardin come up with a knife and put Ruby into a headlock around his waist.

"Nobody come near us or else this little bitch'll-"

"What're you going to do?" Glynda asked her eyes cold as she glared at the boy, ready to grab her crop at any time.

"W-What do you mean what am I going to do?" Cardin asked confused. Ruby gave a small chuckle.

"Tell me." Ruby said lifting her head up to smirk up at Cardin.

"What you're going to do." Ruby finished causing Cardin to look at her warily. That was all the invitation she needed. Ruby slammed her arm and fist into Cardin's back, knocking his breath out and loosening his grip on her. Pushing him forward Ruby stood up again and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tensing her body, Ruby gave a small grunt of effort as she did something that had jaws dropping in disbelief.

"Did she just knock Cardin out with a perfectly bridged German Suplex?" Blake asked staring at her tiny leader in disbelief as the girl dusted off her combat skirt and cloak.

"Go baby sister!" Yang cheered causing Ruby to look up and blush slightly under everyone's looks.

"W-Why are you all staring at me?" Ruby asked self-consciously as she shuffled shyly under everyone's looks.

"They're staring cause you're a total hand to hand combat badass!" Yang called to her sister who just blushed harder.

"I'm not that good." She muttered just barely loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"Look out!" Blake shouted causing Ruby to duck immediately as a mace swung over her head. Wasn't he supposed to be knocked out after a move like that!?

"Mr. Winchester!" Glynda roared in anger as she prepared to throw the boy into a wall. Cardin swung at Ruby's head again as she turned to face him, only for her to do a perfect split to dodge. While in the split Ruby slammed her tiny fists into his…family jewels several times before rising and upper cutting him with an open palm.

"Fatality!" Juane jokingly called, causing Ruby and Yang to laugh while quite a few guys were pale at what Ruby had done. Ruby walked over to Cardin's body and prodded him gently with her finger.

"Okay! He's out cold! That means I win right?" Ruby asked grinning as she turned to look at Goodwitch who nodded although she was staring at the girl surprised and amused. Who knew the cheerful, hyper active and oh so very small girl could knock out a guy almost twice her height and weight? Then again there was no way that scythe was as light as Ruby made it look so perhaps she was a lot stronger than many gave her credit for.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Ruby?" Blake asked staring at the small girl curiously.

"Well after a couple of really bad men who were former Hunters tried to hurt me a few years ago, a nice old man taught me ancient martial arts. That way I could defend myself. After learning the basics I mastered the rest and from there I taught myself whatever moves I saw that seemed interesting and useful." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders casually as she nearly skipped to her seat.

"What were they going to do to you that was so bad?" Weiss demanded causing Ruby to shrug.

"I don't know. Yang said she'd explain it in full when I turned seventeen after she was told what they said they were going to do to me." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders while Yang bared her teeth and growled.

"Ruby…big sister needs to say something you shouldn't hear." Yang said patiently as she saw all the curious looks, causing Ruby to blink but smile as she covered her ears with her hands and walked over so that Yang could cover her ears as well.

"They were going to rape her. They could tell how strong her Aura was even back when she was seven, which is when that happened, and wanted to use her to breed strong fighters." Yang quickly explained with a growl to her voice before she removed her hands from Ruby's ears in time for the younger sister to hear to roar of outrage and shock from the rest of the class and even Glynda.

"Why is everyone so angry? Was what they were going to do that bad?" Ruby asked innocently as she tilted her head at all of them, causing Goodwitch to look at her uncharacteristically softly and walk over to hug the girl.

"Yes Ruby. What they were going to do is that bad…and worse. No one should ever have to experience that, especially not someone as young as you." Glynda said softly as she hugged the girl for a second before releasing her.

"Th-They didn't actually _do_ anything did they?" Pyrrha asked swallowing nervously as she darted over and began to look Ruby over, almost as if checking for any injuries.

"Well one of them stabbed me in the side, another was slashing up my back, and one of them tried to gut me but it didn't hurt too much and my aura took most of the damage." Ruby reeled off blinking when Yang snorted loudly.

"Sis one of the blades bounced off of you, that's how much your aura protected you before it depleted. Your back looked like ground beef, you were bleeding to death out of your side, and your organs were nearly hanging out of the cut in your stomach." Yang retorted causing everyone to feel sick.

"Let me see your wounds! I have medical training thanks to Ren." Nora said causing Ruby to blink but nod as she took off her cape then began to take off her shirt.

"Ruby!" Yang quickly stopped her sister before more than a nasty scar on her stomach and side could be shown. Most people were bright red immediately and covering the guys eyes as Ruby blinked at her sister.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"You're not supposed to take your clothes off in front of guys! That's a big _big_ no-no!" Yang said causing Ruby to blink but lower her shirt.

"Really? But I take my shirt off in front of dad and Uncle Qrow all the time?" Ruby was obviously confused at this.

"That's cause it's dad and uncle Qrow. They're family so it's okay for them... especially since you only do it when you're hurt too badly for me to take care of it. Taking your shirt off in front of other boys is a big no-no though. Okay little sister?" Yang asked causing Ruby to look confused still but nod her head.

"Yes Yang…although I don't know why. It's not like they don't have the same things we do right?" Ruby asked her older sister who froze slightly as she stared at her baby sister wide eyed while the other girls were confused.

"Ruby… did you never take a sex ed course?" Glynda asked causing several guys to blush brightly while Ruby blinked.

"Sex? What's that? A way of fighting or a type of candy or something?" Ruby asked completely and honestly oblivious, which made jaws drop open all over the room.

"Sex is something very bad little sister. It's even a bad word so don't say it again okay? And if someone asks if you want to 'have sex' then you need to knock them out and let me, dad, or Uncle know immediately okay?" Yang said quickly to her little sister who blinked and covered her mouth slightly before nodding.

"I can't hear your head rattle Ru." Yang said smiling patiently at her sister who smiled up at her.

"Okay Yang! No saying the new bad word and if someone asks me to have it I kick their butts and then let one of you three know." Ruby said cheerfully before she pouted and jumped up to latch onto her sisters back.

"Your back and legs hurting again?" Yang asked worriedly causing Ruby to give a small whine.

"Alright. Get comfy sis." Yang said shrugging her shoulders slightly and not bothered by her sisters light weight at all. The girl was the size of a toothpick, and barely weighed as much as one.

"Why would her back and legs hurt?" Weiss asked looking vaguely worried.

"Her semblance speeds up both muscle degeneration and regeneration but it's unpredictable when it'll affect her and where. It hurts a lot and she can barely stand much less walk when it affects her legs or back."


	20. CFVY's Baby Time 2

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Ruby being there when Roman robbed the store and she meets Glynda, she's still on patch but she saves a team on a mission and they take her to Beacon. One because she shows so much talent, two because she saved their lives and three because she is so cute that Coco and Velvet don't want to let her go! AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

It was a few minutes after that rather shocking and innocently said revelation and right now everyone was seated in Ozpin's office, the small girl curled up slightly on Velvet's lap while everyone was holding a warm drink.

"When we got to the town we asked around for the clients address and ran into lil Red here. She was scared stiff of the boys and the townspeople were really tense when we were talking to her but they relaxed when I sent the boys to go get us a table at a small café I saw nearby. After the boys were gone, lil Red finally stopped trembling and gave us directions to our clients location. After grabbing the two boys we went to where she told us to where we met up with the client. He insisted that we all go to a small bakery he knew to get something to eat while going over the mission details." Coco said beginning the official verbal report while sipping her coffee.

"Imagine our surprise when we saw lil Red in the back of the shop baking in the kitchen. You two have _got_ to taste some of her cooking and baked treats. I'd give up coffee for a _week_ just to taste one, and only one, of her meals… and you guys _know_ me and coffee." Coco said causing Glynda and Ozpin to gape. For _Coco_ , the number one coffee addicted student in Beacon, to say she'd give up a weeks' worth of coffee for just one meal… that must be some _damn_ good food.

"That means a great deal from Coco kit. She's addicted to coffee, literally since she went into withdrawal when she couldn't have coffee for a week once. It's a very, _very_ ringing endorsement for anyone who knows Coco." Velvet softly murmured to the small girl in her lap at a confused look. The others in the office shuddered when they remembered Coco going through coffee withdrawal.

"After getting briefed on the location and estimated number of Grimm, which was far far off, we managed to drag ourselves away from lil Red's cooking. Upon arriving at the forest we began to exterminate the Grimm only to learn that instead of the estimated 150 Grimm… we were dealing with close to 15000 Grimm. What they were all doing on that small island I don't have a clue but we were forced to retreat after killing 300 of them when one of them got a lucky shot in on Yastu. We had to get him treated. We lost the Grimm and made it back to the village where lil Red met us and showed us where the clinic was. Unfortunately the doctor was delivering a baby across the village at the time. Thankfully lil Red has medical training, apparently because of all the scraps and scuffles both she and her older sister get into, and managed to treat Yatsu's wound with her Aura." Coco continued causing the two teachers to look at the half asleep girl surprised.

Healing someone else wounds with your own Aura was very difficult and draining.

"We then decided to do guerilla warfare tactics on the Grimm to avoid being overwhelmed like that again. After almost a full three weeks of doing this we managed to whittle down their numbers to 5000…but then they decided to attack the town." Coco said grimly and causing the two adults to stiffen. That was not good, not at all.

"We did what we could and managed to keep most of the town safe when we got them evacuated to the Town Hall and then we tried to take out the Grimm but… Velvet and Fox got hurt when one of the houses collapsed on them as they were evacuating two children. Yatsu dug them out while I kept the Grimm away but they were both unconscious and had to be evacuated as well. Fox's right arm was broken, Velvet had a broken leg and a pretty nasty concussion, and Yatsu had taken a few hard hits from some Grimm that got past me and was bleeding badly." Coco said causing the two adults to look worried but hold their tongues as Velvet gently ran her fingers through a nearly asleep lil Red's hair. The small girl was mostly asleep with her head on Velvet's chest as Yatsu gently took the cup of warm milk from the girls hand and set it on the side table so that it didn't fall.

"I was running out of bullets and resorting to bludgeoning the Grimm when Lil Red comes out of Town Hall with the rest of my now fully healed team. From what Velvet told me when she was fighting near me, Lil Red used her Aura to heal them all the same way she had Yatsu earlier that month and she wasn't even phased by how much Aura it must have taken her." Coco said causing the adults jaws to drop open in surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah that was my reaction too… or would have been if I wasn't fighting for my life at that moment. I then see a flash of red turn to see Lil Red slicing up Grimm as if they were tomatoes with this red scythe that's bigger than she is. She easily keeps up with my team and even surpassed us a bit on the battlefield, and she took down roughly 1000 of the Grimm on her own before they were all destroyed. After making sure they're all dead, we go into Town Hall to rest and let them know the job was done. When Fox questioned why they had not sent Lil Red out to kill some Grimm if she was so good at it, they told us that she had been. According to them the starting population of Grimm was double what was there when we arrived. Lil Red had been going out each day and night for a week straight and used Guerilla warfare tactics on the Grimm much like we had been to whittle down their numbers but once we arrived the other villagers kept her busy enough so that she wouldn't go out there with us and potentially get hurt but they couldn't stop her when the Grimm attacked the town. After resting for a day we got the first ride back here we could, which took a week, and bought her with us because of the large role she played… plus she's too cute. I didn't want to let her go and neither did Velvet." Coco finished up the report, adding the last bit sheepishly and quietly so as to not awaken the now sleeping girl.

"I can see why. She is cute." Glynda said after a moment of silence. The girl murmured something that suspiciously sounded like 'I'm not cute' before cuddling closer to Velvet who held the girl with a small smile on her face.

"So does 'lil red' have a real name?" Ozpin asked in amusement, noting that Coco had only referred to the girl as lil Red the whole time.

"Ah. Sorry I'm used to using her nickname. Her real name is Ruby Rose." Coco said as sheepish as she can get, causing Glynda's head to jerk as she whipped around to look at the small sleeping child.

"Do her parents know she's here?" Ozpin asked his eyes now _much_ more alert.

"Her dad's a hunter who's been gone on a mission for several months now, her mom's dead, and her uncle is busy at Signal so none of them know. Her older sister does though." Fox spoke up causing Glynda and Ozpin to exchange wide eyed looks.

"Tai is going to rip the school apart once he learns of what happened and where she is isn't he?" Ozpin asked Glynda who nodded slightly before sighing.

"I'll send him a message to let him know his youngest girl is with me. You message Qrow." Glynda said pulling out her scroll and shooting a message off to her old friend… in less than two minutes her scroll rang.

"Hello Tai." Glynda said answering it and promptly holding her scroll away from her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BABY GIRL IS AT BEACON?! BIG G YOU'D BETTER MEAN THAT SHE'S JUST THERE TO VISIT HER GODMOTHER AND DIDN'T GET MIXED UP IN ANYTHING DANGEROUS!" The man screamed on the other end of the phone, causing Velvet and Fox to clutch their sensitive ears while Ruby sprang awake with a yelp as she tumbled off of Velvet's lap only to be caught quickly by Coco.

"First off stop shouting, your daughter was sleeping until your screaming woke her up. Second I've told you not to call me that. Third, how come you never mentioned that I had a godchild? Finally, she's safe but had gotten involved in a mission gone south with one of our second year teams and saved their lives. Since she saved their lives and played a big role in the mission, they bought her with them back to Beacon. Her sister already knows and Ozpin is letting Qrow know now before you ask." Glynda said blandly while Ozpin's scroll rang.

"OZPIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY LITTLE NIECE GOT MIXED UP IN A MISSION AND IS NOW AT BEACON?!" Another male's voice screamed from Ozpin's scroll.

"And there's Qrow now." Glynda said idly while Velvet and Fox were cradling their ears and glaring at the scrolls as Coco held a trembling Ruby close.

"Will you two SHUT UP?! You're scaring Ruby!" Glynda yelled at them after a second, causing the lines to go dead quiet instantly.

"Okay now that you're quiet let me quickly say that she isn't hurt, she's okay, she has one of our top teams practically adopting her after she saved their lives, and that her sister Yang already knows where she is." Glynda said calmly to the two and causing the two males on the other end of the lines sighed loudly in relief.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked rubbing the sleep from her eye with her hand, making Velvet and Coco coo at her while Glynda had to refrain from doing the same.

"Your dad and uncle found out you were here." Glynda said smiling at Ruby who nodded in understanding.

"Tell em I'm safe and to shut it. I was comfy." Ruby whined slightly, causing Coco and Velvet too coo at her accidental use of the puppy pout.

"Ruuuuuuu." Two male voices could be heard whining from the scrolls.


	21. Summer's not quite dead

**RWBY Summer Rose AU**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Summer died Ruby was there? But…Summer's soul didn't really die her body did…it was Ruby who's soul died…something happened to Summer and now her soul inhabits her daughters lifeless body. Now…Well things are changed. AU OOC some bashing some femslash maybe)**

Ruby Rose sighed as she listened to her music in the back of a Dust Shop. Well that's not quite right, Summer Rose in her daughter Ruby's body sighed as she listened to some music in the back of a Dust Shop she helped start called From Dust Till Dawn with the cloak she made for her daughters first birthday draped around her.

The cape was her way of remembering her daughter…and the fact that she was in said daughters body. She didn't know how it happened. One day she was playing with her two daughters in their backyard when they were attacked by Grimm. She had yelled for Yang to run back to the house with Ruby and get Taiyang while she held them off. Yang took off back to the house but Ruby, who had just learned how to walk, only made it a few steps away from the monsters before one of them seemed to slice right through her.

Summer had screamed and began obliterating the monsters, but took some major damage to her body. She knew she wouldn't survive the night…but she made it back over to Ruby's side and saw her daughter not bleeding or harmed except for a strange black claw mark tattoo like scar over her heart where the Grimm had struck her…her daughter was obviously dead but there was no blood. It was as if her soul had just been sliced by the Grimm instead of her body.

Summer remembered laying down beside her daughters body, holding her close and sobbing as darkness claimed her…she woke up two days later much to her shock…to her even greater shock was that she was in her daughters body. She had no clue what had happened but had theorized that since Ruby's soul was gone but her body was still there Summer's soul went into the body since hers could no longer sustain her.

It was hard for her to not only be in her daughters body, but to also watch as her family grieved her instead of Ruby who was the truly dead one, of course they didn't know that. What was she supposed to say 'Sorry but I'm still alive and in Ruby's body since her soul died but her body didn't?' Yeah….that would NOT go over well.

Summer watched mournfully from Ruby's perspective as Yang, Qrow, and Tai mourned her in their own ways as well. Summer was depressed herself for four years. Many just thought that Ruby was missing and mourning her mother…actually it was Summer mourning her deceased daughter who never got a chance to truly live and mourning the fact that her husband, 'brother', and step-daughter didn't even know that Ruby was gone.

It took Yang nearly dying for Summer to snap out of it and get her act together again. After Yang's near death when Ruby would have been six, Ruby began acting motherly and re-learning how to fight. Well…more like Summer was conditioning her daughters body to fight with a scythe like she had, only she used the current technology available to make the scythe twice as good as her old one was.

Come on who didn't like a Scythe mixed with a high powered Sniper Rifle? That was pure awesome right there!

Everyone had been amazed at how well the then seven year old was using a scythe that she made herself with obvious experience…and that the scythe was three times her size back then. Of course it took about two years for Ruby's body to be conditioned enough for Summer to use the large and heavy scythe with any of her previous skills, not that Summer minded. She couldn't help protect her family if her current body wasn't up to par. Besides it wasn't that hard for everyone to believe that Ruby was a prodigy given how both of her parents were expert huntsmen.

Summer herself had been considered a prodigy amongst her generation alongside her teammates, she just hoped that she would get on a team that wouldn't be too far below her standards. She didn't want to have to deal with arrogant brats who didn't train as much as they should and have subpar skills. She had enough of that with that arrogant team of bullies lead by that Winchester boy who tried courting her back when she was at Beacon in her original body. They weren't much of a challenge, she kicked all of their butts by herself in less than two minutes. It was fun watching their faces change colors in their rage and embarrassment though.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Summer turned around, her hood falling down and revealing the headphones blaring music in her ears as she looked at a guy wearing a suit, hat, and sunglasses even though it was dark outside. Summer lowered her headphones and switched off the music at the man's prompting.

"Yes?" Summer asked politely in her daughters voice as she looked at the much taller man and cursed her natural shortness while thanking the fact that she didn't go anywhere without her scythe.

"Put your hands up and give me all your money." The thug said causing Summer to blink.

"Are you _robbing_ me?" She asked amused and causing the man to nod with a curt yes.

"Oohh." Summer felt an unholy smirk, one that used to have her teammates and other students running for cover if she ever used it back when she was at Beacon, lighting up her face and actually making the man take a step back.

This was going to be fun. The poor poor fool had no clue just who he was messing with!

She'll teach him though. It's a bad idea for a common thug to try and rob an experienced huntress, whether she was in a younger and not as well known or conditioned body or not!


	22. Ruby's not so great birthday 2

**A Sad RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby's semblance came with a price? A very lethal price. Today is Ruby's 16** **th** **birthday and everyone seems happy for her except her dad, uncle, sister, and herself…why? No one knows…but…they'll find out. AU OOC maybe Femslash and definite bashing)**

"Got my books! What were we talking about?" Ruby asked cheerfully, causing everyone to jump as they looked at the duo haired girl who just walked back into the cafeteria smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay sis? Just ignore Weiss… do you want me to beat her up for you?" Yang immediately descended on her sister fretting worriedly.

"I'm fine Yang I promise. I just went back to the dorms cause we all forgot our books with all of the hype this morning. Its fine I should have known she was going to ask, and no you can't beat her up. If she needs to have her butt kicked I get to do it." Ruby said smiling as she handed her sister a yellow school bag. Cheerfully walking over to the table, Ruby handed out the school bags in her arms to their owners. Pyrrha's was orange, Juane's a plain looking grey, Ren's green with pink stripes, Nora's pink with green stripes, Weiss's was pure white, and Blake's was pure black.

"Ruby. You're not supposed to do things for others on your birthday. Today's the one day of the year you're supposed to be selfish." Yang whined to her sister who looked at her confused.

"But Yang… I'm selfish everyday." Ruby said causing everyone to give her confused and disbelieving looks. Ruby was the most selfless person they knew! Sure she seemed selfish with her cookies but she even gave those away if someone asked nicely.

"What do you mean Ruby? You're the least selfish person here." Coco asked frowning confused at the girl who looked at her confused.

"But I always want to help everyone and be their friend. I also want everyone to be happy no matter what. Doesn't that make me selfish?" Ruby asked honestly confused and causing everyone to smile slightly at her.

"No it doesn't, you silly girl. That makes you even more selfless and caring than we thought you were to start with, and I didn't know that was possible!" Glynda said smiling as she lightly rapped her knuckle on the small girls head.

"Huh? But then why do Weiss and Cardin and his teammates all say I'm selfish when they think I can't hear?" Ruby asked confused and causing Weiss to choke on her small breakfast as more than a few people glared at her.

"What else did you hear?" Weiss demanded causing Ruby to look at her.

"Umm I heard you say I'm just a selfish little brat who knows nothing. Then a bit about how I'm a retarded… Yang said I wasn't supposed to say the next few words until I'm twenty. And then there was a lot of talk between the five of you on how I got in Beacon so early, and you said something about me sleeping with the teachers. Then Cardin said something about how I probably slept with them all at once. Does that mean a sleepover? If so I haven't had one of those before with others my own age, much less the teachers." Ruby said all of this in honest to god innocent confusion and causing more than a few people to shake in rage while Weiss went paler than her outfit.

"Which of the 'forbidden words' did they say?" Yang asked through gritted teeth as she glared at Weiss, shame Team CRDL wasn't there yet for them to be glared at too.

"You said for me not to say them till I turned twenty Yang." Ruby said confused.

"What letters did they start with? That way you can tell us without saying them." Glynda asked her eyes glowing green in anger as she glared at Weiss.

"Oh that works! Let's see… it was the M one… then A… then S…then D…then A again, and finally the F word." Ruby ticked them off of her fingers as she thought about it.

"Then they wondered about if I was a 'slutty lesbian whore'. What's that mean?" Ruby asked causing Yang to nearly snap right then and there. Judging by the rage on the teachers faces… they certainly wouldn't have stopped her.

"Did you never take the sex ed class in school?" Blake couldn't help but wonder as she looked at Ruby who blinked at her.

"What's Sex? A type of candy or way of fighting?" Ruby asked naïvely, after a moment of everyone staring at her silently a few of the older girls or transferred girls busted out laughing at the look of horror and disbelief on the others faces.

"Anyone ever mentions my little sister in the same sentence as the word 'Sex' again …they die. _Painfully_." Yang growled out cracking her knuckles as she sent a red eyed glare around the room which instantly stopped any and all laughter.

"And that's only if _I_ get to you first." Glynda agreed, her riding crop in hand and her eyes glowing.

"Yang? What's sex and why are they not allowed to mention it and me in the same sentence? Is it something bad?" Ruby asked innocently confused and worried.

"Yes it is bad Ru. It's where someone hurts a girl very badly but they don't care. They enjoy hurting the girl and leaving her to deal with the consequences. You don't have to worry though. I'm not gonna let anyone ever do that to you." Yang said quickly, coming up with the excuse on the spot. A red eyed glare around the room kept anyone from calling Yang out on it.

"Neither will I little red. By the way… here. I was going to give em to you next time I saw you at the firing range but since I now know it's your birthday…" Coco trailed off as she pulled something out of her pocket. In one deft move there was a pair of dark sunglasses on Ruby's face covering her eyes, matching Coco's sunglasses exactly.

"Cool! Thanks Coco!" Ruby said beaming up at the older girl who chuckled and gave her a brief hug, outright laughing when the glasses slipped down Ruby's nose.

"No problem squirt. Don't worry. You'll grow into them. Now why don't you see what the teachers got you?" Coco said chuckling as she gently pushed the glasses back up Ruby's nose for her before spinning the girl to face the presents on the table.

"Okay." Ruby said nodding her head as she reached forward and picked up the present Port gave her.

"Why that one first?" Weiss asked curiously causing Ruby to blink at her while Yang continued to glare at the paler than normal heiress.

"Cause the others have prettier paper. If I save them for last then they look pretty longer." Ruby said the answer was so innocent, so naïve, so…. _Ruby_ that the others couldn't help but smile or chuckle as she carefully unwrapped the newspaper.

"Cool!" Ruby said her eyes lighting up when she saw the present, it was a book. A book on different tricks and ways of fighting with a scythe.

"Thank you Professor Port!" Ruby chirped happily as she shot up and hugged the old man who looked surprised by this.

"Yes well you are quite welcome. Somehow you are the best in my class despite sleeping through it all the time so I thought I'd get you something that _wouldn't_ put you to sleep." Port said causing the others to look surprised at this but Ruby grinned.

"I read the text book." Ruby said matter of factly and causing Yang to snicker.

"We have a text book?" One of the older years nearby asked aloud, causing a few others to shrug while Ruby giggled.

"You mean you memorized the text book sis. You have eidetic memory so you remember _everything_." Yang said causing Ruby to blush slightly but grin proudly.

"How come you got photographic memory?" Weiss asked sounding almost as if memory were something that could be bought.

"Everyone has photographic memory. Some just don't have the film." Ruby said sticking her tongue out at her partner as she nearly skipped back to her seat… more than a few people snorted slightly in amusement at her response.

"Minenext!" Oobleck said bouncing on his toes as he pushed his present to the front. Ruby gently unwrapped it again and the unholy grin on her face made everyone recoil in surprise…the energy drinks she pulled out of the box made them all pale drastically.

"Thank you! I always wondered what these things tasted like! Dad, uncle, and Yang never let me have any before!" Ruby said jumping up and hugging Oobleck who gave her a brief hug back.

"For very good reasons sis! I don't want you to be going as fast as Dr. Oobleck does without your semblance! It's hard enough to keep up with you _now_!" Yang said her face a light white color, she was almost as pale as her sister.

"But he doesn't go that fast." Ruby said confused as she was ushered back to her seat.

"Are you crazy?" Juane asked causing Ruby to grin.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Ruby asked causing everyone to shake their heads. No plausible deniability is a good thing.

"Besides my semblance is _speed_. Time moves slightly different for me than it does for you. To me everyone and everything is in slow motion, with Dr. Oobleck being the only one who goes at a semi normal speed. Why do you think almost none of your 'attacks' could hit me during the food fight?" Ruby explained causing everyone's jaws to drop. They had no idea that her semblance did that!

"That also means you age faster doesn't it?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Not really. In fact the outside of my body and inside of it age at two different speeds. The outside of my body ages at a slower speed than you guys do, it's why I'm so short even though I'm going to be taller than Yang when I'm full grown. The inside of my body, my brain, heart, lungs all of it age at a faster speed which means my heart is about the same age as say…Professor Goodwitch's." Ruby explained causing everyone to gape at her for a minute.

"Amazing. Here open mine next." Ozpin said pushing his present forward and causing Ruby to smile up at him.

"Okie Dokie!" Ruby said putting the energy drinks to the side as she gently opened the black paper around the box.

"Cool! An aura powered video game simulator! Thanks professor Ozpin!" Ruby beamed brightly as she jumped up to hug the cane wielding old man who smiled and patted her on the head fondly.

"From what I've heard and seen, you've been training and fighting ever since you could walk. I thought that you could use something a little more fun." Ozpin said chuckling before sending the girl back to her seat.

"Surprise kit." Velvet said smiling as she hugged Ruby from behind, dropping something into her lap.

"There you are squirt. We had to run back to our dorm to get your presents." Fox said as he walked over with Yatsuhashi a step behind him.

"It's okay. How many times do I have to say it? No one had to get me anything." Ruby said smiling at them while Velvet nuzzled her hair.

"We know we didn't kit but our whole team practically adopted you, so of course we _wanted_ to get you some presents for your birthday. We just didn't know when it was so we saved them until we knew for sure. Now here. Open Fox's first." Velvet said as she handed Ruby a badly wrapped box, at least Fox had the excuse of being blind so it wasn't a surprise that the paper was a bit… off.

"Thank you Fox! This looks really interesting, and useful!" Ruby said hugging the older boy when she unwrapped the present and saw a book titled 'How to sense Grimms with your Aura beginners edition.'

"Seemed like something you'd like." Fox said awkwardly patting Ruby's head.

"Here you go Little princess." Yatsuhashi said in his deep voice, causing Ruby to blush as he handed her a medium sized package.

"I'm not a princess Yatsu! They're stuck up, whiny, and don't know how to fight more often than not!" Ruby whined pouting up at the large boy.

"Ah then you are a little warrior princess. Open the gift now?" Yatsuhashi said smirking while Ruby smiled, she obviously liked that title better.

"Cool! I never got armor before! Thanks Yatsu!" Ruby said happily as she looked at the red and black armor in the box, jumping up to hug Yatsuhashi around his neck and causing him to give a low laugh as he swung her around lightly.

"It is lightweight but very durable. Now you will not be so vulnerable whenever you are fighting." Yatsuhashi explained as he set the small girl down.

"Here's my present kit." Velvet said softly as she picked up the small box she had placed in Ruby's lap earlier.

"Plushies! Thank you Vel!" Ruby said nearly squealing as she cuddled the plush animals close hugging Velvet as she did so.

"Not a problem. I remember you mentioning that you like plushies about a week ago and got you some." Velvet said smiling as she hugged the girl close for a second before shooing the girl back to her seat.  
"My turn." Glynda said handing Ruby the beautifully decorated package and causing Ruby to nod.

"Pretty." Ruby giggled as she poked the paper before gingerly opening it so as to not ruin the wrapping.

"AWESOME! THANK YOU!" Ruby really did squeal as she damn near tackled Glynda in a flying hug, causing more than a few people to jump slightly at the loud squeal.

"Wow I've never seen sis react like that! What did you get her teach?" Yang asked as surprised as anyone and causing Glynda to motion towards the box with her eyes since her arms were full with a happy gothic dressed girl. Yang walked over and peered into the box, her eyebrows shooting up.

"…There's a book about that? Nice necklace though, and…how?" Yang asked staring wide eyed at the stack of books at the bottom of the box.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow while Yang gently pulled the small stack of books free from the box.

"Teach… are-are these for real?" Yang asked showing the books to the older blond who smiled at her.

"Summer wasn't my partner but she was my best friend when we were students and afterwards. I thought it fitting that her daughter have the scrapbook and journals she made and entrusted to me." Glynda said smiling as she hugged Ruby tightly in reassurance for a minute before releasing the girl.

"Re-Really? Can…can you tell me about her sometime?" Ruby asked shyly and slightly timidly as she looked at the woman who smiled kindly at her and patted her on the head.

"Yes really. Who do you think made my cape? Summer was always good at sewing and crafts of all kinds. And of course I will. In fact… scoot over. I'll tell you a bit about the photos in that scrapbook. It _is_ about her years at Beacon after all and I'm in most of them." Glynda said smiling softly at the young girl as she led her back to the table and sat down next to her with Yang on the other side.

"See? This picture was from our first day before the initiation. She had a case of amnesia for a three year period so she had a small obsession with making memories and catching them on film so she'd have proof that she'd made them to begin with." Glynda said pointing at the first picture in the book where a cheerful woman in a white cape that looked like a spitting image of Ruby was making a silly face at the camera while standing next to a confused and bewildered younger Glynda who looked a bit like Yang only more…formal.

"You act just like her aside from the camera and memory obsession. Well…I guess you wouldn't _need_ a camera with your memory but…I don't know how she did it but this is the picture of us being shot off of the cliff into the Emerald Forest for our initiation. That crazy woman." Glynda said pointing to the next picture. There was a picture of several people flying through the air, Glynda obvious as she used a glyph…while Summer seemed to be laughing her head off as she smacked into Glynda from behind.

"She's as crazy as you are sis." Yang said grinning and reaching around Glynda to nudge Ruby who shoved her.

"Children. No fighting in the cafeteria." Glynda scolded causing the two to blush and stop, apologizing quietly.

"This next one was of her in the middle of a prank, turning Ozpin's hair bright neon blue I believe… on the first day of class." Glynda said pointing to a picture of Glynda staring at the other girl in disbelief while the girl flashed a mischievous smirk.

"Bright pink actually. She put the wrong color in her little invention. Port had the blue hair." Ozpin corrected wincing at the snickers and giggles this got from everyone.

"Yes thank you. I was just about to show them the pictures of the results." Glynda said with a grin as she turned the page. Ruby and Yang took one good look at the pictures before Yang busted out laughing and Ruby giggled, hard.

"Mom was awesome!"


	23. Her name is COCO 2

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was two FemHarry was left with the Dursley's by her parents in favor of her wrongly chosen BWL brother. When she turns seven her uncle decides to get rid of the 'freak' and leaves her to die… but her magic took her away. Took her somewhere safer. Now she's grown up and since time moves differently on Remnant… Coco is not happy to be called back for the tri-wizard Tournament. AU OOC. AlivePotters Twin Potter kids WCWL bashing and femslash.)**

"Damnitt Coco stop moving! I'm comfortable." Ruby growled twenty minutes later, half asleep in her girlfriends arms and causing said girlfriend to chuckle.

"Sorry hime. Didn't mean to wake you." Coco said softly as she kissed her shorter girlfriends hair as the smaller girl opened her eyes to glare up at her taller girlfriend.

"Meanie." Ruby grumbled glaring slightly before she saw that she was in the infirmary with what looked like half the school there. With a small yelp she shot up and nearly tumbled off of Coco's lap before the taller girl grabbed and steadied her.

"Easy babe. You managed to heal up most of the wounds but you're still going to be a bit sore and tender for a while." Coco said her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist and holding the girl on her lap gently.

"I used my semblance for healing again? What happened?" Ruby asked confused and causing everyone but Coco and Yang to stare at her worried and surprised.

"You…don't remember?" Velvet asked twisting her ears slightly in worry as she looked at the girl who's the same age as her but doesn't look it.

"I never remember what happens after using my semblance to heal myself. The strain it puts on my mind causes it to shut down and reboot for lack of a better way to put it, which gets rid of some of my recent memories. Usually just the memories of how I got injured enough to use my healing ability since it's generally something traumatizing." Ruby explained causing many to gape at how mature she sounded about it before she yawned slightly and snuggled into Coco who kissed her forehead again.

"It also leaves me rather sleepy while my Aura recharges." Ruby said nuzzling her face into Coco's neck while the coffee addict didn't seem to mind a bit.

"You can go back to sleep dear, I'll make sure they keep quiet." Coco said glaring around the room pointedly but just as she said that the room began to shake.

"The hell?!" Yang shouted as everyone braced themselves, only Coco and possibly Ruby hearing the shout of 'Ceres Potter' that accompanied the apparent earth quake. Before anyone could do anything a glowing white portal appeared just in front of Ruby and Coco, sucking them both in as Velvet and Nora jumped forward.

"Coco/Ruby!" They two shouted as they both tried to grab their friends and were sucked into the portal as well, Ren and Yatsuhashi grabbing onto them and being sucked in at the last second. The others who had lunged for those sucked into the portal crashing into the bed, wall, or each other as the portal closed with nary a trace except a small burn mark on the floor.  
"The hell?" Coco demanded, copying Yang, as she landed gracefully on her feet with her pocketbook held defensively in front of her body ready for use, and Ruby being held close to the fashionista's chest protectively.

"Where are we?" Nora asked as she, Yatsu, Velvet and Ren landed behind Coco and Ruby confused but with their weapons held at the ready just in case as they stood in a near diamond formation.

"Coco put me down! I can help find out what's going on." Ruby said wide awake and squirming slightly as she glared around the room, blinking at the sight of the kids and teenagers in the strange outfits sitting at long tables staring at the group.

"Your aura is still weak from healing yourself earlier Ruby so just let me protect you until you're back to full strength." Coco said tightening her one armed hold on her tiny girlfriend as she glared at the old man with the long beard in front of them. She remembered him clearly…and she knew he was the one to summon them.

"Excuse me but how did you all get here? The Goblet should have summoned Ceres Potter, the missing daughter of two of my professors." The old man Coco knew to be Dumbledore asked eyeing the girls of the group aside from Velvet almost hungrily. Coco and Ruby both tensed almost unnoticeable at the name he said, Coco having told her smaller girlfriend about her past and real name almost a full year ago when Coco had been angry and a bit depressed on the birthday she shared with her arrogant twin brother the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"You've got the wrong people then, and we'd like to go back to where you took us from. None of us are named Ceres and none of us are named Potter either." Ren spoke up with his Storm Flowers held at the ready in case any of the strange people he didn't know tried to attack one of their group. He was sure that Coco and Yatsuhashi could protect themselves just fine but Ruby was just recently recovered from a lethal strike and was still weak, Nora was too reckless to be on her own and Velvet was just too shy and usually timid to attack someone unless her friends were in danger. He didn't even know what Velvet's weapon was or if she had it on hand!

"We should really get Ruby back to the school med bay. The head nurse wanted to make sure she was fully healed after what happened." Velvet said softly, bouncing on her heels lightly and causing many people to stare at her rabbit ears which made her shrink down slightly even as she glanced worriedly towards the tiny eighteen year old.

"It's okay Vel. Using my semblance for healing leaves me a bit weak and my aura depleted but my body fully healed. There aren't any adverse effects of the stabbing or anything like that except my weak Aura and slight temporary memory loss." Ruby said twisting around slightly in Coco's arms to smile at the rabbit Faunus over Coco's shoulder.

"Good now where the heck are we?" Yatsuhashi asked holding his large sword at the ready and causing a few people to gape at his massive size and massive weapon.

"Looks like a school given all the kids and the fact that the old crossdresser mentioned professors." Ruby said cheerfully, earning snorts of amusements from her Beacon friends and gasps or shouts of anger from those who understood what she said amongst the apparent students. A few of the adults and teens were laughing about it though.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT?!" A red haired woman screamed at Ruby, making Velvet yelp and cover her ears.

"LOWER YOUR VOICE YOU HAG! Velvet has sensitive ears!" Coco roared back at the woman she recognized as her birth mother who had abandoned her, before the coffee addict lowered her voice for her shy teammates benefit.

"You were louder than she was!" Ruby said looking at Coco amused even as she and Velvet both rubbed their ears. Velvet because of her sensitive hearing and Ruby because she was literally in Coco's arms near the taller girls mouth when Coco yelled back at the woman.

"Oops? Sorry Velvet. Sorry hime-chan." Coco said with a sheepish smile as she glanced back at Velvet who was grimacing but gave her a small smile in return to show that there were no hard feelings.

It was Dumbledore who caused Coco to stop smiling and tense, ready to deploy her Gatling gun in a seconds notice. If the old man made one wrong move she'd kill him and wouldn't lose much if any sleep over it.

"I'm terribly sorry for the confusion but one of the young ladies amongst you must be Ceres Potter. The Goblet would not have summoned you otherwise."


	24. Milky silver eyes

**Blind Ruby!**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and how would the series change if Ruby were blind but usually hid it and always wore a dark pair of shades like Coco's? How will everyone at Beacon take to this blind girl two years younger and a lot shorter than they are? AU OOC maybe femslash probably bashing)**

"Are you really a huntress?" Ruby Rose asked feeling around the top of the building she was on, trying to pinpoint where her glasses had fallen. A powerful 'ding' bounced off of her Aura Sonar and alerted her to the fact that the woman who saved her was standing just behind her and was very strong.

"Yes I am. Tell me. Who are you and why did you not get out of the way of that woman's attack?" The huntress asked staring sternly down at the girl who was holding the large scythe easily and as if it weighed nothing at all while feeling around the roof top as if looking for something.

"Do you mean when you flung me forwards earlier?" Ruby asked looking up at the woman confused and causing her to gasp when she saw the child's eyes, they were a milky silver color. The poor girl was obviously blind.

"Yes. The man's cohort used a fire attack on the rooftop where we had been standing a moment ago. You did not get out of the way therefore I used my Semblance to get you out of the way before avoiding the attack myself…Child…are…are you blind?" The woman asked swallowing heavily, the answer was obvious but for some reason she felt the need to actually ask the girl.

"Yep. Thanks for saving me then Miss. My name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?" Ruby asked tilting her head in the woman's general direction with a small nervous smile on her face.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch child. What are you searching for? I'll help you find it." The woman, Glynda, said softly as she kneeled down beside the girl, gently touching her shoulder to alert her to her presence.

"My sunglasses. They were a present from my sister when I was little so that people stopped treating me weirdly because of my eyes. I'd appreciate any help I can get." Ruby said smiling in the woman's direction before bending her head down and continuing her search. Glynda looked around as well, finally spotting them about two feet away and bringing them to her with her Telekinesis. Turning back around to let the girl know she found them, Glynda nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the girl dangerously close to the edge of the building.

"Careful!" Glynda shouted as she quickly used her semblance to stop the girl and bring her back to Glynda's side.

"Are you injured at all child?" Glynda asked checking the blind girl over for injuries.

"No ma'am why? What happened? Did they come back? I didn't hear their ship returning." Ruby asked on high alert as she bought her scythe to bear.

"No no, nothing quite that drastic. You were dangerously close and about to fall over the edge of the roof." Glynda said sighing in relief that the girl wasn't hurt.

"Oh…thanks for saving me again. Sometimes being blind is a pain in the ass." Ruby said blinking her unseeing eyes up at Glynda and giving the woman a thankful smile.

"I can understand why. I'm going to need you to come with me to an interrogation room. I need all of the details of what happened." Glenda said softly as she gently took the girls arm and led her to a ladder so that she could get her off of the roof.

"Okay! You don't have to be so gentle with me ma'am. I'm not gonna break that easily! …I just might need some help making it to a room without running into something…" Ruby said blushing slightly at the end, her 'Aura Sonar' could 'show' her weapons, Grimm, and people… but not anything else.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you child. I had a friend who was blind once though, and she would sometimes end up in the most dangerous and strangest situations…crazy girl…I don't mind helping you…in fact…I know of a way to make sure you get there without running into anything at all." Glynda said smirking at the last bit when a devious thought occurred to her.

"What is it?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side slightly like a puppy would.

"This." Glynda said before quickly and easily pulling the girl onto her back into a piggy back ride. Ruby squeaked a little in surprise but wrapped her arms around Glynda's neck on reflex.

"You could have just told me you were going to do that! My sister does it all the time." Ruby said as she calmed her heart back to a normal pace.

"Where is this sister of yours?" Glynda asked wondering what kind of sister would let a blind _child_ out on her own at night with all the robberies and attacks going on. Almost as if to answer her question a pub nearby had a hole blown through the wall as a man was sent sprawling to the ground a little ways in front of them.

"Damnitt blondie! Stop wrecking my pub!" The man shouted as he staggered to his feet with a groan.

"Hi Junior!" Ruby called from on Glynda's back, waving slightly at the man who turned and looked at the girl.

"Little red. Stop your wrecking ball of a sister will you?" The man said greeting the blind girl who nodded.

"You might want to put me down and cover your ears Miss Glynda." Ruby said causing the blond woman to set her down and cover her ears.

"YANG! STOP WRECKING JUNIORS PLACE!" Ruby shouted towards the pubs general direction.

"RUBY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME AT THE DUST SHOP!" A girls voice shouted back as a tall blond teenage girl rushed out of the building through the hole Junior's body had made.

"You mean the one that nearly got robbed a few minutes ago?!" Ruby demanded causing the blond girl to see the woman beside her sister and activate her weapons as she dashed over and stood between Ruby and Glynda protectively.

"That's what that noise was? Damn. Just your luck sis. Lady I don't know who you are but if you don't back the fuck away from my little sister right this instant I'm going to be making you eat more brick than Junior just did." The blond girl, Yang maybe, said glaring at Glynda darkly as she stood protectively in front of her baby sister.

"Yang be nice! Miss Glynda saved my life! She's good!" Ruby said to her sister who relaxed slightly at this but kept eyeing the blond woman warily.

"Wait…Glynda?...As in…Beacon deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch?" Yang asked suddenly looking startled and causing Ruby to look confused while Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that is correct. Why?" Glynda asked causing Yang to face palm while Ruby laughed.

"See what jumping the gun gets you sis! You just threatened your soon to be teacher!" Ruby said laughing at her sisters misfortune while the blond sister dragged her hand down her face. Glynda's eyebrow shot up slightly. This girl was one of her new students to be then? This will be interesting. She couldn't help but snort at Yang's next muttered sentence.

"I'm screwed."


	25. her name's COCO 3

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was two FemHarry was left with the Dursley's by her parents in favor of her wrongly chosen BWL brother. When she turns seven her uncle decides to get rid of the 'freak' and leaves her to die… but her magic took her away. Took her somewhere safer. Now she's grown up and since time moves differently on Remnant… Coco is not happy to be called back for the tri-wizard Tournament. AU OOC. AlivePotters Twin Potter kids WCWL bashing and femslash.)**

"Don't look at me. My name is Ruby Summer Rose, not Ceres Potter. I'm a first year at Beacon, leader of Team RWBY and girlfriend of this fashionable goofball. My weapon's name is Crescent Rose." Ruby said glaring at the old man and one of her hands reaching for her scythe in case the man tried anything.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, a member of Team CFVY and I doubt I'm the one you're looking for. You're looking for a human and I'm a Faunus…" Velvet said timidly when she heard the whispers and mutters amongst everyone, half of which were about her.

"Faunus?" The old man questioned confused by the term and causing those from Remnant to look at him surprised.

"Guess you don't get many Faunus around here. It means that she's a human with animal traits, a rabbit in her case. The traits differ for each Faunus and it depends partly on what type of Faunus they are and most Faunus have enhanced senses like hearing and smell and can even see in the dark! I know a nice but quiet girl who has cat ears. Then there's that weird boy from Vacuo who's a monkey Faunus and literally has a Monkey's tail. Then there's Velvet who's a rabbit Faunus and has those really cute and cool rabbit ears!" Ruby said happily and causing Velvet to go bright red and hide her face behind her ears at them being called cute.

"Should I get jealous hime-chan?" Coco asked teasingly as she snickered at her shy teammates action, earning a grin and kiss on the cheek from Ruby.

"Yep! I'm going to steal her away and hope she's not addicted to shopping and making me a living dress up doll like you are!" Ruby said causing Velvet to blush deeper while Coco laughed.

"Sorry but it's so much fun to dress you up, especially in that maid uniform for Halloween last year! The amount of people I had to brain with my purse means that they thought you looked as ravishing as I did." Coco said causing Ruby to blush brightly and hide her face in Coco's shoulder as she pound her tiny fists against her girlfriend playfully, not using her full strength while the older looking girl laughed harder.

"Oooh! You should dress Ruby up in a sloth costume! She would look adorable! Hi! I'm Nora Valkyrie, a first year at Beacon and member of Team JNPR and one of Ruby's friends!" Nora said waving happily at everyone and causing them to stare.

"Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend. A first year at Beacon, member of Team JNPR and one of Ruby's friends." Ren said stoically as he eyed them all with his magenta eyes.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi. Member of Team CFVY, friends with Velvet and protector of Velvet, Coco, and…Ruby as well." Yatsuhashi said nodding at them as he kept a hand on his sword handle, standing at his leader's back protectively.

"I'm Coco Adel. Leader of second year Team CFVY, fashion expert of Beacon, and the girlfriend to this adorable squirt." Coco said smirking as she adjusted Ruby in her arm pointedly.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The old man said grandly to them even as he eyed the three human girls.

"This is a castle?" Ruby asked randomly as she eyed the old stone walls, not seeming to have noticed the witchcraft and wizardry part.

"Why yes it is why do you-"

"Nora do the chant!" Ruby said grinning as she perked up suddenly and spun her head around to her grinning friend.

"Can't Ruby! You dethroned me in that food fight!" Nora said pouting slightly at her friend who blinked before shrugging.

"Well sing along with me! You do it better!" Ruby said causing Nora to grin and they both took a deep breath.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" The two hyper huntresses sang in unison, causing their friends to snicker or outright laugh.

"Damnitt Ruby." Ren said amused and causing the Hunters and Huntresses in training to laugh or snicker harder.

"What!? She wasn't going to say it unless I got her to sing it with me and this is like the perfect moment to do it!" Ruby said grinning at the pink eyed martial artist.

"Babe can't you have waited until we knew for sure or not that they're a threat?" Coco asked amused and earning a perky 'nope' from the girl in her arm.

"So can you send us home now? Ren, Nora, and I have combat class in like, ten or so minutes, and Professor Goodwitch will kill us if we're late…and somehow I don't think she'll accept being sucked through a portal to another place as a good excuse." Ruby asked turning her head to look at the old man who was a bit amused at their teachers ironic name, something the students at Slytherin near them seemed to notice as well given their snickers.

"I'm sorry but one of you has to be adopted, perhaps by blood, because the portal would not have summoned you had you not been born Ceres Potter." The old man said causing Velvet and Yatsuhashi both to glance at their leader before darting their eyes away before anyone could notice.

She had told them once that she had been found and adopted by her new parents as a little girl when she ran from abusive relatives after her real parents abandoned her to them.

Was it possible that Coco was the Ceres Potter girl that the old man seemed obsessed with?


	26. CFVY BABY TIME 3

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Ruby being there when Roman robbed the store and she meets Glynda, she's still on patch but she saves a team on a mission and they take her to Beacon. One because she shows so much talent, two because she saved their lives and three because she is so cute that Coco and Velvet don't want to let her go! AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

It was a week later and Ruby was waiting for the bullheads to touch down, wincing slightly when one boy ran off of it and puked into a trashcan nearby. Poor guy must have motion sickness. She wondered if she would be paired up with him, Ozpin had accepted her into the school two years early after seeing a demonstration of her fighting abilities with her scythe. He said that she was very advanced for her age.

She was nervous about having to go to school surrounded by boys but team CFVY had comforted her and told her that if she were ever uncomfortable she could come to them. If there were boys on her team she could stay the night in their dorm, like she had been for the last week, until she felt comfortable with the boys.

"Ruby!" Ruby heard her only warning before she suddenly couldn't breath as her sister pulled her into a warm back breaking hug. She and Yang both knew she could escape the hug by freezing time whenever she wanted to but she wouldn't do that to her sister.

"Yang…can't breath." Ruby said weakly, causing Yang to release her and give her a sheepish grin. Ruby caught a glance of Yatsuhashi and Coco nearby moving towards her and was glad that they weren't attacking her sister yet. They had attacked one girl that was a third year two days ago when the girl hugged Ruby because she thought Ruby was 'adorable' and Ruby had trouble breathing through the hug…and that wasn't even considering what they did to any boy that got too close to Ruby and began to scare the little reaper.

"Sorry sis. I haven't seen you in a week ever since you saved the asses of those students and they bought you to Beacon with them. Oh look there are some of my friends from Signal! Later sis." Yang said spotting some of her friends and racing off, nearly pushing her sister over as she did so. Ruby wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for the luggage that was lying on the ground when she was pushed.

"Owww." Ruby groaned slightly as she crashed into the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry female voice shrieked at Ruby who winced at the voice.

"You obviously didn't see her sister push her over in the blonds hurry to get to her friends. Zip it princess." Coco nearly snapped at the girl with pure white hair as she and Yatsuhashi quickly walked over to Ruby.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Yatsuhashi asked offering the small girl a hand up, one that she took almost immediately. She trusted Yatsu and Fox.

"I'm okay Yatsu! Thank you, you too Coco." Ruby said smiling up at them as she was gently pulled to her feet by the giant as the second year leader glared down the white haired girl.

"Any time Little Red." Coco said smiling slightly at Ruby while another girl walked up with a black bow on her head and a bottle of dust in her hands.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company-" The new girl began only to be cut off by a small squeal from Ruby.

"Schnee? That must mean you're Winters sister! She told me a lot about you!" Ruby said grinning widely up at Weiss who blinked and looked surprised at this.

"You know my sister?" Weiss asked surprised as she stared at Ruby, alongside the girl with the bow on her head while Coco and Yatsuhashi didn't look bothered by this information.

"Yeah! She saved me a year ago and we've been in contact ever since! She's really nice but acts really mean to other people, especially my Uncle! I overheard one guy she works with call her a Tsundere once and I tried to ask her what that meant but when I told her how I knew the word she told me not to worry about it and then she let me watch as she beat the guy up! Then when one guy tried attacking her from behind I got to beat him up and she smiled at me and took me out for cookies and strawberries as a thank you! Her boss, General Ironwood, is really mean and intimidating at first but he showed me he wasn't such a bad guy!" Ruby chattered happily at that while Weiss and the bow girl looked at her surprised as Coco and Yatsuhashi chuckled.

"Buying you strawberries is one way to get on your good side instantly, little Red." Coco said snickering at Ruby who blushed as she looked down at her feet, causing Weiss to squeak ever so slightly at how cute she looked.

"Come chibi-chan. Usa-chan has been looking for you." Yatsuhashi said in a deep voice as he easily lifted Ruby into his arms, before then placing her on top of his left shoulder where she fit perfectly and held onto his head to avoid falling.

"Sorry! I forgot I was going to meet with Velvet after saying hi to my sister." Ruby said causing the second years to smile at her.

"It's alright little red. We understood you might have lost track of _time_ …besides the bullheads were a bit late getting here so it's not completely your fault." Coco said smiling up at the small girl who looked even smaller when sitting on the giant Yatsuhashi's shoulder. Weiss and the girl with the bow obviously couldn't figure out the inside joke when Ruby scowled slightly at Coco while Yatsuhashi and her began snickering or chuckling at the reference to Ruby's semblance.

"Who are you three?" Weiss asked staring at Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Coco while the three blinked slightly.

"My name is Coco Adel. I'm the leader of Second Year Team CFVY. This giant teddy bear is my teammate Yatsuhashi Diachi. Little Red here is a First year and all of Team CFVY's baby. Her name's Ruby Rose." Coco said smirking when Ruby pouted slightly.

"Co-coooo! I'm not a baby!" Ruby said pouting at the fashionable leader who laughed at this.

"Sorry sorry. Let's go meet up with Velvet and Fox before they go out of their minds yeah? It's past _time_ to see em." Coco said walking off with a laugh, a chuckling Yatsuhashi behind her with Ruby still on his shoulder…Ruby's next remark showed how much time she spent around Coco and Fox while the two second years tripped over their own feet in their shock.

"Damnitt Coco those stopped being funny four days ago!"


	27. Ruby and the Cupcakeria

**RWBY Cupcakes AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby got a part time job making cupcakes at a small bakery just after she entered Beacon in an attempt to be able to pay for her own things? Now…she's one of the most protected people in Vale. AU OOC Some Femslash some bashing)**

"Well you're pretty much the only person interested in the job. You're going to be here alone most of the time since I have to focus on keeping this place afloat and check in on my other businesses. That okay?" The owner of the cupcake shop Ruby applied for a job at, Louie, asked looking at Ruby who grinned and nodded her head. He was having her make some simple cupcakes with frosting and some crushed cookie bits to see if she could handle herself in the not very big or well known bakery. It was a single room for the customers to order and wait and then one room behind a counter for all of the baking and decorating needs…it was small but had some loyal customers.

"Yep! I'm used to being on my own." Ruby said as she finished decorating the last cupcake at record speeds while Louie looked at the pair of cupcakes. They were a little on the sloppy side but they were good enough to pass, and biting into one he found that they tasted delicious.

How the girl made the cupcakes taste this good with the machines and ingredients available he had no clue but damn if he was passing her up.

"You're hired. You're allowed to add some music and chairs to the front and put some appropriate posters on the wall but don't make any big changes until I say you can. Prove yourself trust worthy and I might just let you do almost anything. Right now you're salary is only $100 lien a week. Get promoted and it'll go up five lien." Louie said quickly, causing Ruby to nod in understanding.

"Alright I need to go check on the pizzeria. Have fun!" Louie called as he walked out the door, not telling the girl about the security cameras all over the small restaurant in case she tried to steal from him.

"Okay!" Ruby called waving at him as he left, before she got ready for her first customer.

"Hey Lou-who are you?" A young woman with blond hair asked looking at Ruby confused.

"My name's Ruby Rose, the new hire. What can I get for you?" Ruby asked happily and causing the woman to blink for a few seconds before shrugging as she approached the counter.

"The name is Sandra. I'll take two vanilla cupcakes in the green paper, pink frosting on the left one and chocolate frosting on the right. On the left cupcake I want chocolate drizzle, cookie bits, and a cherry right in the middle. On the right one I want no drizzle, cookie bits and three cherries, one on the left, one on the right and then the last right in the middle. Can you do that?" The woman asked looking at Ruby who wrote it all down easily and calmly.

"Sure! Just give me a minute or two!" Ruby said brightly as she turned and put the cupcake wrappers in the pan and filled it with batter in record time before sticking it in the oven.

"Yes can I help you?" Ruby asked appearing at the counter top in the blink of an eye when she heard someone else approaching.

"The name's Mickey. I want two vanilla cupcakes in the blue wrapper. Left one with chocolate frosting right one with vanilla. On the left I want strawberry drizzle and a cherry on top, on the left I want chocolate drizzle, rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Got it?" The rough looking young man asked glaring at Ruby who nodded happily as she wrote it down before dashing back to fix up the batter.

"Yay this one is ready for decorating!" Ruby cheered happily as she began to apply the required frostings and decorations to Sandra's Cupcakes.

"Sandra your order's done!" Ruby called bringing the two cupcakes to the window much to the woman's surprise.

"That was fast…they're a bit sloppy but it's a good job for a newbie. Thanks kid." Sandra said smiling as she took the cupcakes and dropped a tip in the jar.

"Have a nice day and come again!" Ruby called after the woman with a wave before turning and fixing up Mickey's order to his specifications.

"Not bad…taste great." Mickey said reluctantly as he tossed a tip in the jar, eating one of the cupcakes on the way out of the door.

"Have a good day and come back soon!" Ruby called after him before smiling as she greeted the man that just walked in.

"Name's Gremmie squirt. I want two chocolate cupcakes in the pink wrapper, both with vanilla frosting. The left one gets sprinkles and a cherry on the middle. The right one chocolate drizzle, cookie bits, and a cherry in the middle." The angry looking guy said causing Ruby to smile brightly at him.

"Okie dokie! Give me just a moment!" Ruby said cheerfully as she jotted it all down and began mixing the batter.

"It's nice to meet you Gremmie. You'll be my last customer of the day. My name's Ruby by the way. I'm a student at Beacon." Ruby said happily talking to the man as she waited on the batter to cook, honestly it was probably the slowest part of the whole process. Her semblance helped her speed through the rest with care.

"Good for you." Gremmie said glaring at Ruby as if she were bothering him…he couldn't help but smile slightly as she ducked back when the oven dinged to show the cupcakes were done. The girl was admittedly cute…and she seemed to nearly radiate a warmth and brightness that even he couldn't help but acknowledge.

"Here you go Gremmie! Have a nice day and come visit me again soon okay?" Ruby said cheerfully placing the cupcakes on the counter a few seconds later much to his surprise. The girl was fast, very fast, and her work was pretty good for going so fast.

"Not bad." Gremmie said dropping some change into the tip jar as he grabbed his cupcakes and left, his eyes widening as he bit into one outside the door. These were delicious! More so than any other time he got a cupcake from this bakery! He'd definitely visit the girl again later, not tomorrow though. He didn't want the girl to get too used to or friendly with him.

"Wow that was fast. You'll be able to handle more customers that way…you can keep the money in the tip jar as your own at the end of each day. All the decorations are coming out of your paycheck though." Louie said impressed as he came back into the cupcakeria just as Ruby finished cleaning up quickly, abusing her semblance just a tad.

"Okie dokie! See you later boss!" Ruby said happily as she collected her tips, roughly five lien and fifty cents, and stuffed it into her wallet. Ruby waved goodbye to her new boss as she ran back to Beacon, whistling cheerfully along the way.

"Hey little lady! Want to play a game? You could win a great prize!" A carny man called out to Ruby, causing her to blink before smiling as she dashed over.

"Sure! How do you play and how much does it cost?" Ruby asked smiling up at the rather round man in the purplish outfit.

"My name is Foodini and this is my stand! Since this is your first time at my ever changing stand I'll give you this one for free. You take this squirt bottle and aim at the moving targets. You have to hit a certain amount to win. For your first time we'll start off easy, you only have to hit ten of eleven targets. Each day the game changes though!" The man, now named Foodini, said grinning and Ruby began to grin wickedly as she picked up the bottle. She was a sniper for a reason.

"Bring it on!" Ruby said cheerfully as she aimed the bottle at the stand. Ruby watched carefully and hit every single moving target the moment they popped up, her semblance helping her just a bit.

"Nice shooting little lady! Here have a chocolate chip poster. You look like a cookie fan to me." Foodini said handing over the poster and causing Ruby to cheer.

"Thank you! I love cookies! And this will be perfect for the wall at my job, the customers must hate seeing the same blank wall all the time! See you tomorrow Foodini!" Ruby said nearly squealing as she hugged the poster and waved before running towards Beacon at almost supersonic speeds. The other three members of team RWBY and their visiting sister team JNPR jumped startled when RWBY's team dorm room slammed open and an excited red reaper leapt at her sister shouting happily.

"Yang I got the job!"


	28. Ruby and the Cupcakeria 2

**RWBY Cupcakes AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby got a part time job making cupcakes at a small bakery just after she entered Beacon in an attempt to be able to pay for her own things? Now…she's one of the most protected people in Vale. AU OOC Some Femslash some bashing)**

"Okay we're now open!" Ruby said cheerfully turning on the open light after she hung the new poster up on the wall, causing Louie to glance at it on the way out of the door to check on the pastaria and smirk slightly. It was fitting poster given the fact that cookie pieces were a favorite topping amongst many customers.

"E-excuse me Ms. Rose?" A womans voice said as a woman with peach colored hair entered the doughnut shop and looked at Ruby who was behind the counter wiping it down.

"Welcome to Papa Louie's Cupcakeria! How may I help you?" Ruby asked looking up with a bright smile that turned brighter when she saw the woman in front of her.

"Hi Professor Peach! What can I do for you?" Ruby asked smiling brightly but a bit concerned, she had followed school policy and told Ozpin and Goodwitch of her part time job yesterday after she finished telling her sister and friends.

"W-Well as per school policy at least one staff member must come and check on the student at work, make sure it doesn't interfere with their homework or hurt their health. I-I like doughnuts so I volunteered to come here to check on you." Peach said slightly timidly as she approached the counter and looked at the menu at the available options.

"Oh that makes sense! But there's no need to worry about me! My semblance helps me get my homework done almost before class is even over and Yang and Blake and Weiss and even team JNPR are looking out for me so they can monitor my health. What would you like?" Ruby asked cheerfully and causing Peach to smile slightly at her. She'd never admit it but if Peach had to pick her favorite student amongst the freshmen…it'd be the cute little reaper one hundred percent. The girl was cheerful and kind to everyone except bullies, she was even cheerful and respectful of a Faunus teacher like Peach herself.

"W-Well I'd like two vanilla cupcakes...blue wrapper please…um…the left side with pink frosting…and chocolate drizzle…and cookie crumbs…with three cherries on top…the right one the same except with white frosting please." Peach requested after a moments' hesitation while Ruby cheerfully jotted it all down.

"Okie dokie! Just give it a moment for the cupcakes to bake!" Ruby said cheerfully as she got the order ready and put it in the oven, setting the timer almost as an afterthought.

"So how are things going for you professor?" Ruby asked happily reappearing beside the counter as Peach was looking at the poster on the wall, causing the older woman to yelp slightly as she jumped and spun around.

"Please don't scare me like that Ms. Rose." Peach said sighing as she held a hand over her heart, earning a worried look from Ruby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ruby said sadly and causing the woman to blink before smiling slightly at Ruby.

"It's alright Ms. Rose. Just give me a warning next time." Peach requested causing Ruby to nod slightly in agreement.

"T-things are going fine for me, how about yourself?" Peach asked timidly and causing Ruby to smile widely at this.

"Things are going great for me! I got this cool job doing something I enjoy, I get to meet lots of new interesting people, and I have the chance to play games on the way back to the school thanks to the nice Mr. Foodini down the road! I won that poster at his stand yesterday when I was playing that shooting game." Ruby said cheerfully as she pointed at the very poster that Peach had been observing.

"I-I had wondered where it came from. It wasn't here last week when I was here. Wait…he actually let you play a shooting game and didn't expect you to win?" Peach asked looking surprised at the last bit and causing Ruby to laugh.

"That was my thoughts too! He must not have known my reputation…then again not a lot of people believe that I'm a scythe wielder given their rarity, let alone believe I can shoot really well." Ruby said snickering and causing Peach to giggle slightly as well.

"W-Well not many can picture such a small young girl wielding such a rare and dangerous weapon…and I've seen your aim first hand Ms. Rose. You score perfect head or vital shots over a hundred feet away with your sniper." Peach said causing Ruby to blush embarrassedly at this.

"Well I could shot them from farther away with my sniper but that's only as far as the training room goes. My current record is shooting an Alpha Beowulf in the eye from over three hundred feet away, my uncle checked." Ruby said causing Peach's eyes to widen slightly.

"V-Very impressive Ms. Rose!" Peach said wide eyed and causing Ruby to grin sheepishly.

"It's mainly because my eyes are meant to be a snipers according to my uncle…I have extreme binocular acuity, which means I can see very far away without a scope as if it were close up. Makes sniping very easy…other things not so much. Getting through the hallways between classes without getting a headache is a miracle and a half for me since I can almost literally see everything happening in the hallway." Ruby explained when she saw a confused look on the woman's face.

"Th-That's amazing!" Peach said in amazement and causing Ruby to give an embarrassed smile before the timer went off.

"Those are your cupcakes! Be right back!" Ruby said dashing off to the oven and taking out the cupcakes without an oven mitt.

"Don't they burn your hands?" Peach asked worriedly when she saw her student touch the obviously hot metal with her bare hands.

"Huh? Oh! W-Well I guess they should but I'm so used to catching on fire randomly that I don't even feel the heat coming off of things like this anymore." Ruby said sounding embarrassed as she began to frost and decorate the cupcakes, doing just a bit better than she had yesterday.

"Used to catching on fire?!" Peach asked alarmed and causing Ruby to grin slightly.

"Well when I use my semblance and go too fast the friction around me superheats everything, which leaves burn marks where I run and makes my cloths and body catch on fire. My cloths have been fireproof since I was five, and my aura protects my body for the most part so I don't get hurt bad or anything…that and my sister is a pyromaniac. She's set my bed back at home on fire more than once." Ruby said with a chuckle while Peach relaxed slightly but still looked alarmed and worried. Could you blame her? She just heard her favorite and youngest student admit that she's been set on fire more than once!

"Here's your order! Boss told me to close up after the first customer today so we're closed too!" Ruby said putting down the sloppy but delicious cupcakes as she ran around and began cleaning up.

Peach chuckled slightly trying to put the catching on fire bit aside for now, apparently the girl didn't know that Ozpin asked Louie to reserve the cupcakeria for one of the teachers to check on Ruby today.

"A bit sloppy but good for a beginner. Walk with me back to Beacon Ms. Rose?" Peach requested as she dropped a rather large tip in the jar, hoping to make up for the girls lack of customers today.

"Sure! I think you dropped the wrong thing in the jar Professor. You put in a ten lien bill instead of a one lien." Ruby said smiling even though she looked confused when she pulled her tips for the day out of the jar.

"W-Well you only had me for a customer today, and it's not normally that way, so I wanted to leave a big enough tip to make up the difference." Peach said picking up her cupcakes and causing Ruby to smile at her.

"That's nice of you but you don't have to! I'm perfectly happy with ones!" Ruby said happily as she walked beside the woman, flipping the sign to closed before leaving and locking the door behind her.

"I'm not taking it back. Why don't you use it to play that stand you mentioned?" Peach asked trying to distract the small reaper who blinked slightly as they came up to Foodini's stand.

"Hey there little Red! Come to play again? Today's game is a baseball one! You have three chances to hit the ball out of the park, hit one home run and you win!" Foodini said grinning and causing Ruby to grin slowly.

"Oh you are _on_." Ruby said placing down a one lien bill and picking up the bat on the table. Peach backed away and noted a few students from other schools and some of Beacon's own students gathering around to watch the reaper try the game.

"Ready?" Foodini asked earning a nod from Ruby. At her nod the pitcher wound up and threw the ball at what would be inhuman speeds…if it weren't Ruby playing. Ruby grinned as her enhanced vision caught the ball coming closer as if it were in slow motion.

CR-ACK!

The bat slammed into the ball, causing the ball to go flying up and up and up and it was gone…until everyone heard a faint 'dong' sound.

"Hey cool that was the bell at Signal! I didn't even aim for that!" Ruby said grinning happily as she put down the bat while everyone gaped. Huh you would have thought that they'd have seen a girl hit a fast ball at super sonic speeds which of course adds momentum to the already strong swing.

"Here's your new prize…and since that was on the first ball you get a bonus prize." Foodini said after a moment, handing Ruby a poster of strawberries and a hat that was black with a pure white rose on it.

"Cool thanks! See you tomorrow after I get off of work Foodini!" Ruby said happily taking her prizes and donning her hat.

"Later little red." Foodini called as Ruby skipped back over to Peach who was watching her wide eyed like everyone else.

"Well professor? Shall we get back to Beacon? I gotta show this awesome hat to Yang!" Ruby said happily, cheerfully and causing Peach to nod dumbly in agreement. All of the shocked teenagers and some adults watched as the two walked back towards the bull heads, hearing Peach compliment Ruby on her cupcake making abilities and mean swing as they did so. Ruby's response was heard just before the bullhead doors shut.

"Well I've been baking since I was little…and besides a bat isn't much different from a staff…and Crescent Rose is technically a staff with a curved blade at the top…"


	29. Arslan's animal side comes out to play

**A RWBY Arslan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when they saw Yang coming Arslan's instincts kicked in? Now it's her versus Team RWBY and the lioness packs quite a punch AU OCC Femslash Bashing)**

"Scatter!" Arslan shouted turning and seeing the blond girl from the other team, Yang, flying toward them gauntlet first, Arslans lion instincts kicked in as she dodged to the side and rolled up into a crouched position. She winced though when she saw the two boys get hit and knocked flying out of the arena.

"Great." Arslan said sighing while Yang was cheering.

"Yang stop celebrating! We haven't won yet!" The other teams leader, Ruby, yelled at the blond who scowled slightly.

"Ah come on little sis! It's four on one! We got this!" Yang said turning her back on Arslan to yell back at Ruby. Arslan felt a small feral smile appear on her face, even as she noted that the two were sister for future reference, without making a sound Arslan jumped at the other blond from behind.

"Yang!" The three teammates yelled in warning, making Yang spin around only to slip slightly on the ice and fall into a nasty punch to her side. Yang went tumbling and rolling over the icy side of the arena until she rolled out of it, landing by Reese.

"You three should know something…" Arslan said smirking as her feral side took over and she crouched down into a different stance than she was using earlier.

"And what's that?" The white haired Schnee girl, Weiss or something like that, asked narrowing her eyes as she held her rapier at the ready.

"When you corner an animal like me…you don't turn your back on her. A cornered animal is more dangerous than anything else and you should never turn your back on one." Arslan said smirking so that her canines were visible as her pupils became more slit. In a flash of gold and brown the lioness had launched herself at the Schnee, knocking her about like a rag doll.

"Weiss!" The Cat Faunus, Blake, and Ruby shouted as Weiss crashed into one of the volcanoes, which knocked her Aura below the level required for the fight.

"Who's next!?" Arslan demanded letting out a roar that caused Blake's cat side to tremble at being against a stronger more dangerous feline.

"Let's take out the kitty cat next. Then we'll see how Miss Grim Reaper does on her own." Arslan said with a toothy grin as she lunged for Blake, only to be surprised when a super speed kick knocked her off course.

"Sorry but Miss Grim Reaper prefers kicking butt with her friends. More fun that way." Ruby said smirking playfully at Arslan who righted herself in mid-air and narrowed her eyes at the reaper.

"R-Ruby? Careful. She's a lion Faunus." Blake warned as she eyed Arslan warily, holding her weapons with slightly trembling hands.

"So? I don't care what kind of Faunus she is or if she's a Faunus or not. This is a fight, and things like that don't matter much in a fight." Ruby said scoffing slightly as she eyed Arslan with a small grin on her face.

"Geez Blake. You said that like I was an idiot like Cardin or something." Ruby said teasingly, earning a loud 'Hey!' from the stands while the Beacon students who knew Cardin were snickering.

"Watch it Rose!" Cardin shouted scowling at the girl who glanced back and poked her tongue out.

"Bite me! On second thought don't! You might be poisonous." Ruby shouted back making quite a few people laugh slightly.

"You're so childish and immature!" Cardin sneered at the girl who gave him a deadpan look.

"I'm fifteen! What's your excuse?" Ruby asked, earning loud laughs from most of the stands while Arslan paused. The girl was only fifteen? Sure she looked young but… the girl was merely a cub… why was she at Beacon while still a cub?!

"Oof!" Blake grunted when a fireball slammed into her midsection as Arslan took advantage of her distraction and knocked Blake's Aura down.

"Blake!" Ruby yelped, sounding like the cub she is in Arslans animalistic mind, before spinning her scythe to knock Arslan back a bit when the girl lunged for her. Arslan wasn't, wouldn't, hurt a cub but right now she had to either knock the cub out or knock her aura down to the red.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed before smirking slightly as she dodged Arslan and stood on the edge of the arena, balancing on the edge.

"I don't know what Miss Rose is doing but if she doesn't move away from the edge she'll fall and her team will lose the round!" Port said over the microphone, causing Weiss and Blake to shout at Ruby to move while Yang's eyes widened as she smirked but said nothing lest Arslan hear.

"Sorry cub. I'll make this up to you later but a fight is a fight." Arslan said growling apologetically as she lunged at Ruby, lashing out with her Arrow Dart to grab the girl and throw her out of the ring. Arslan's eyes widened when Ruby nimbly twisted around the dart and string, never once losing her balance before she leapt up and did a _front flip_ over Arslan as the lioness went tumbling over the edge of the arena while Ruby landed back on the edge of the arena perfectly balanced.

"…" There was a moment of pure shocked silence before Port finally sad something that had Ruby's team rushing to hug her while the Beacon students cheered or laughed.

"Showing more grace and balance than she ever has before Miss Rose has tricked Ms. Altan into attacking her by the edge of the arena! Doing a backflip clean over Ms. Altan Ms. Rose landed with perfect grace and balance and Ms. Altan is out by ring out! Team RWBY wins the match!"


	30. Seeing the Memories of a Rose

**Beacon memories**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if at the start of the Vytal festival each year one student is picked to have their most important memories shown to the world? This year…it's one Ruby Rose who's picked and her past is a secret no one expect. AU OOC Femslash and some Bashing)**

"All right boys and girls! Time for the part you've all waited to see to kick start the festival! Let's see which lucky vic-student gets to have their memories shown to everyone!" Port announced causing the new students eyes to widen in disbelief as they all chanted under their breath hoping it wasn't them.

"This year that lucky student is Miss…Ruby Rose! Someone grab her quick before she can escape!" Port shouted causing three Atlas guards to tackle the girl just before she could take off. In a flurry or rose petals the three robot guards were sliced to pieces and Ruby stood up looking terrified.

"S-sorry? That happens when I'm taken by surprise. You could have just asked me to stay still you know?" Ruby asked looking small when she noticed everyone staring at her in shock and disbelief.

"Since when could you do that?!" Weiss demanded staring at her partner in disbelief.

"I always could…I just don't like to do that a lot. I…I promised someone very close to me that I wouldn't do it to anyone on purpose." Ruby said poking her fingers together and not looking up at anyone as she was gently lifted into the air by Goodwitch's telekinesis, and settled into the chair with the aura helmet on it.

"The helmet may be a bit big on you Ms. Rose. Most of the students are seventeen after all." Goodwitch said as she gently strapped the small girl in and lowered the helmet…which completely covered most of Ruby's head.

"That's okay! Besides after you guys see some of my memories then maybe I can stop holding back!" Ruby said cheerfully although it sounded a bit forced.

"Holding back?" Blake questioned with narrowed eyes and causing a pair of snorts to be heard. Turning slightly everyone watched as Coco and Velvet walked over to the chair and placed a hand on one of Ruby's shoulders each, essentially flanking the small girl.

"Yep. She's been holding back ever since the three of us and her lioness were separated a few years ago. If she went all out you'd know it." Coco said grinning as she took off her sunglasses while another person walked over, a blond girl from Haven that looked a bit like a lion.

"Here little gem. Let's make you more comfortable." The blond girl said easily picking Ruby up and then sitting in the chair, setting Ruby on her lap and then recovering the girls head with the helmet while said small girl cuddled closer to the lioness.

"Good to see you again Arslan. I missed you." Ruby said smiling brightly as she cuddled close to the now named lioness who smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"And I have missed you, my little gemstone. Now let's show them what you're really capable of shall we?" Arslan asked smiling as she turned on the helmet, kissing Ruby's cheek as she did so. Ruby promptly went limp and rested against Arslan as a large image appeared over everyone so that they could all see it easily.

 _"Mama!" A small Ruby, no older than two or three, shouted seeing a white cloaked figure be slashed through the stomach by a Grimm. The woman managed to kill the Grimm with her sickles before she collapsed and rolled over as Ruby rushed towards her._

 _"S-Sorry Ruby…looks like…I won't be able to…see you and…Yang grow up…he-here." The white cloaked woman said as her hood fell back, showing a youthful face framed with black and red hair and holding silver eyes, while the woman laid on the snow covered ground, blood turning the snow from white to red._ The audience and two of Ruby's teammates were horrified, Ruby had seen her mother die at that young an age?

 _"B-Be a good girl…and…ne-never…forget…I love you…and Yang." The woman said coughing up blood as she pressed her sickles into Ruby's tiny hands. Leaning up the woman pressed a kiss to Ruby's forehead with the last of her strength, leaving a bloody lip mark on the girls forehead as the scene changed._

 _"WHY? Why did she have to die?! It should have been you!" A seven year old Yang was yelling at a five year old Ruby, punching the small girl over and over as a drunken blond man just stood there cheering Yang on._

 _"Thatta girl Yang! Beat that little murderer black and blue!" The man cheered on his eldest_ while the crowd stared horrified as _little Ruby curled in on herself_.

 _"I wish you were never born!" Little Yang yelled at Ruby_ , earning the girl plenty of glares while _little Ruby jumped up angrily and punched Yang back._

 _"SCREW YOU! SOME SISTER YOU ARE! FINE! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME AND I WISH I WAS DEAD TOO!" Little Ruby screamed at her sister who froze at this_ while the whole crowd flinched, gasped or began to cry. Arslan was growling slightly as she glared at Yang, holding her unconscious little Rose close protectively while Coco had deployed her purse into Gun mode and Velvet was reaching for her box.

 _In a flurry of Rose Petals Ruby was out of the house with her mothers sickles in her hands and she was running through the snowy forest as the scene changed again._

 _"Hey kid! What are you doing out here?!" A woman with tan skin, green hair and red eyes demanded as she stood over Ruby who was paler than normal, shivering, and her body was so thin she looked anorexic._

"Mom?!" Emerald from Haven shouted shocked as she stared up at the image of her mom while the three around Ruby looked at her shocked.

 _"Dying…they didn't want me…and I miss mama." Ruby said her voice sounding hoarse and her eyes were hollow as she looked up at the woman who looked horrified._ So did everyone in the crowd while Yang had her head bowed as she silently cried, blaming herself just as she should.

 _"You're the fourth one I've found out here like this kid…come on. Let's get you home, by a nice warm fire, full with a nice hot meal and surrounded by the other three and my own daughter while I tend to your injuries. They're just a bit older than you…and we can give you a new family that loves you." The woman said picking Ruby up gently and carrying her to a small cozy looking home where four kids were waiting on her to arrive. One was a miniature clone of the woman, two were Faunus, and one was a brown haired girl with brown eyes._

 _"Mama! You're back! Ohh a new kid!" The miniature clone of the woman said cheerfully as she grinned brightly up at the woman while the other three looked a bit wary but just as happy._

 _"Yes little gemstone. I'm back. Girls…I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our household and family. Say hi and be nice now, she's here for a similar reason as you three." The woman said smiling slightly as she sat down on the couch and held Ruby on her lap, showing the now shy silver eyed reaper to the four older kids._

 _"Hi I'm Emerald! I'm your new sister! That's my mama Jade!" The little clone said happily and causing Ruby to flinch back at the mention of a sister._

 _"Are you gonna hurt me?" Ruby asked earning frowns and negative answers from the four older kids._

 _"Of course not silly! Why would you ask that?" Emerald asked frowning at Ruby who looked nervous before lifting up her too big t-shirt to show an ugly bruise on her stomach._

 _"My real sister did…she didn't want me. She wanted me dead since I'm the reason the bad monsters killed mama. Daddy wants me dead too." Ruby said softly, causing the four kids to wince while the woman looked horrified and angry._

 _"Well then they aren't your sister or your daddy! Our daddies or mamas didn't want us dead!" The brown haired brown eyed girl said glaring at the door before smiling at Ruby._

 _"The three of us lost our parents to the bad monsters too. Our aunties or uncles or foster homes were bad to us like your daddy and sister were to you so we ran…Ms. Jade found us and gave us a new home and family…we won't let anyone hurt you little red!" The brown haired girl said motioning to herself and the two Faunus girls, one a rabbit Faunus with obvious rabbit ears and the other having a mane of hair and small golden ears along with sharp teeth._

 _"Yeah we're all sisters now and we pr-pro-…mama what's that word?" Emerald asked frowning when she couldn't figure out the word and causing Jade to giggle slightly._

 _"Protect sweetie. They're right little one. We protect each other and you're going to be one of us now. As my daughter said, my name is Jade and hers is Emerald. The oldest of the four is the brown haired girl, Coco." Jade said pointing at the brown haired girl who grinned at Ruby._

Every eye in the stadium turned to Coco who gave a sinister grin as her eyes glinted dangerously.

"And I still won't let anyone hurt any of them if I can help it." Coco said hefting her gun pointedly and causing a few people to gulp slightly while Emerald slowly but surely made her way to the other four, causing the three still conscious to smile at her.

 _"Pretty." Ruby giggled slightly and causing Coco to grin._

" _The Rabbit Faunus is Cocos mate, Velvet." Jade said motioning to the rabbit girl who was cute as she looked at Ruby almost timidly._

Here everyone turned to Velvet who shrunk under their attention, causing Coco to step in front of her protectively.

 _"You got cute ears." Ruby said_ _causing Velvet to blush brightly while Emerald and Coco busted out laughing._

 _"And the little lion Faunus is Arslan." Jade said looking at the lioness who was staring at Ruby in wide eyed adoration._

Here every eye went to Arslan who narrowed her eyes at them.

 _"…Mate. My mate." Arslan said softly as she stared at Ruby wide eyed, while the small girl blushed and looked at her feet, occasionally glancing up at the lioness while everyone froze._

 _"What?" Emerald asked surprised as she turned to the other six year old._

 _"My mate! She's my mate!" Arslan said grinning happily as she darted forward and stole Ruby from Jade's lap, holding the girl close and nuzzling her hair._

"My adorable little mate."Arslan said almost purring as she nuzzled Ruby's neck.

" _Wait until she's at least seven before you mark her Arslan." Velvet said quickly, earning a small disappointed growl before the lioness nodded slightly in acknowledgment._

 _She'd wait. No matter how long it took. She'd wait for her mate._


	31. Milky Silver Eyes 2

**Blind Ruby!**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and how would the series change if Ruby were blind but usually hid it and always wore a dark pair of shades like Coco's? How will everyone at Beacon take to this blind girl two years younger and a lot shorter than they are? AU OOC maybe femslash probably bashing)**

"There are my friends from Signal. See you later sis!" Yang said rushing past her sister, and accidentally knocking the girl over as she rushed towards her friends just after the bullhead docked.

"Ooph." Ruby grunted slightly when she tripped over something heavy and fell to the ground, her glasses falling to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry high pitched females voice screamed at Ruby.

"Sorry. Didn't mean too." Ruby said automatically as she began to dust herself off while still on the ground.

"What are you bli-" The angry screaming cut off suddenly when Ruby looked up towards where the voice was coming from. Frowning Ruby began to search around the ground near her with her hands, searching for her missing glasses.

"Here. I believe that you're looking for this." A softer voice said as a pair of gentle but calloused hands pressed the glasses into Ruby's searching hands.

"Thank you." Ruby said taking the glasses and slipping them on over her eyes before standing.

"Not a problem. My name is Blake Belladonna by the way. The one whose luggage you tripped over is Weiss Schnee." The softer voice, Blake's, said causing Ruby to nod and look at Weiss when she felt the aura's of the two girls ping off of her sonar.

"I'm sorry about that. My sister knocked me over when she went to meet up with her friends from Signal and I didn't see your stuff there." Ruby said cracking a small joke about her blindness to ease the tension.

"What's your name?" Blake asked sounding slightly amused by Ruby's joke at her own expense.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby answered immediately and causing the two girls to give nods that Ruby sensed with her sonar before her aura made a ping that made her blink.

"Hmm there's another blind hunter or huntress in training here." Ruby noted aloud, temporarily forgetting about the two girls near her who both gave her surprised looks.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked confused and a bit condescending.

"I can use my Aura as a sonar, that way I can see the vague outlines of people and Grimm and even weapons. It doesn't work for things like doors or walls though. I know there's another blind person here because I just felt my aura give a ding much like yours does when I send out the sonar. My sonar doesn't get affected by _my_ Aura therefore someone else had to send out that sonar which made my aura ding." Ruby explained causing the two to blink rapidly for a minute.

"That explains the feeling of something gently bouncing off of my aura without damaging it." Blake said in understanding, causing Ruby to nod before she turned towards where she felt a lot of dings coming from, guessing that it would be where the opening ceremony is.

"Um hey there. Mind if I tag along? I kinda got lost." A boy that Ruby's sonar told her had massive aura reserves that were, strangely, still locked up asked causing Ruby to snort slightly.

"Yeah that's a bright idea. Follow the blind girl." Weiss said glaring at the boy who blinked slightly at this.

"Oh I'm sorry! You just acted like you knew where you were going and-" the boy said sounding sheepish and apologetic, which made Ruby giggle.

 **Across the courtyard…**

"Hn?" A certain orange haired second year asked more than said as he looked up from where he was maintaining his arm blades.

"Something up Fox?" The boy heard his team leader and friend, Coco, asked seemingly off hand but he could detect the slight bit of worry in her voice.

"Nothing bad just interesting. There's another blind Hunter or Huntress around here. My Aura just dinged."The boy said causing his teammates to pause slightly.

"So one of the newbies is blind…I wonder what they're like…" Coco said thinking about it while Fox sent out a specific search wave that would project the other blind persons size and image to him.

"It's a girl. Smaller than most of the students…petite but strong body structure. Her outfit has a cape or cloak or something along those lines." Fox said describing the image he saw thanks to his sonar.

"Interesting. Let's go meet this new girl. If for no other reason than to let her know that not everyone here will care about her blindness." Coco said with a slight hum, standing and causing the other two vocalize their agreements for Fox's benefit as he stood and began walking to the door.

"Crap!" Fox growled when he missed the door by an inch or two and hit the doorframe, much to Coco and Yatsuhashi's slight amusement while Velvet winced and gave a slight 'ouch'.

"Yeah sure laugh at the blind guy…I hate you all by the way." Fox said growling as he rubbed his head in pain, causing Coco to snicker while Yatsuhashi chuckled before apologizing.

"Sorry Fox it's just too funny." Velvet said softly as she giggled at the almost common scene.

"Screw all three of you. I just hope the new girl has a better time of it than I do." Fox said glaring towards his three friends and teammates.

 **Back with Ruby**

"Ow!" Ruby cried when she tried to enter the hall for the orientation and instead walked into a wall, causing half the new students to laugh while two people raced to Ruby's side as she massaged her head.

"Stupid freaking sonar not telling me where doors are." Ruby grumbled as a tall girl with calloused hands touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you alright?" A warm and worried voice asked earning a nod.

"I'm okay, I'm wayyyyy too used to doing that. Still sucks though." Ruby said smiling in the girls direction as she began feeling along the wall for the door.

"Here. Let me help you." The girl said as she and another person, a girl with soft and gently calloused hands guided Ruby towards the door while the others were still laughing.

"Thanks. Screw you all, especially you Yang." Ruby called as she was helped into the room where Goodwitch was glaring at all of those laughing at the blind girl.

"Sorry sis but that's still funny." Yang called back to her sister with a snicker. Ruby scowled as she glared unseeingly around the room from behind her dark tinted glasses. Her words making some of them laugh harder while a most stopped laughing and looked guilty.

"Yeah sure laugh at the blind girl! I hate you all, except for the six of you not laughing including Ms. Goodwitch."


	32. Haven gets Ruby

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during her first fight with Torchwick, Goodwitch and Ozpin don't come along instead Ruby takes him down herself and someone else invites her to their school. AU OOC some Bashing some Femslash)**

Ruby smiled as she looked out of the bullhead window and at her new school. Her unusual encounter going through her mind as she thought of how she got here.

 _"A single second year student at Signal took out the renowned criminal Roman Torchwick using pure speed and a large customized scythe. Interesting." A woman with blue colored hair and piercing grey eyes said observing Ruby who was sitting in a small interrogation room with a plate of cookies in front of her, the girl was nibbling on a cookie with the womans permission._

 _"He surprised me with that red dust crystal but my Uncle and sister have done worse. Do you want a cookie?" Ruby said with a shrug after swallowing a bite of cookie, to the womans silent approval at her manners._

 _"No child I'm fine for now. Perhaps in a minute or two. You shook off the explosion as if it didn't even bother you." The woman said making Ruby giggle slightly.  
_ Ruby observed her surroundings, bouncing ever so slightly in place as the bullhead began to dock.

 _"My semblance can super heat my body and cloths so I'm used to that, besides my sister and dads semblance center around fire… my sisters accidentally set my bed on fire with me in it five different times that I can remember before I turned four so all of my cloths and things are fireproof. Uncle Qrow says I'm all but fireproof at this point given how used to it I am." Ruby explained earning a nod from the woman._

 _"Well child you show amazing promise, more than I usually see in ones so young. Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon has managed to persuade two of my would be new students to attend Beacon instead, Pyrrha Nikos and Reese Chloris. My name is, as I'm sure you know, Sylvia Stone. I am the headmistress of Haven and I can find no reason to deny you admittance to my school if you wish to attend right now." Sylvia said smirking as Ruby perked up and smiled brightly at the woman, nodding her head happily._

Ruby began walking off of the ship and noticed the other new students already trying to establish dominance.

 _"Be warned that unlike Beacon Haven is a Grimm eat Grimm school. If you wish for your peers to accept you then you must prove yourself, you cannot show weakness and mercy. Don't worry kindness is not a weakness but you must temper your kindness with firmness and alertness. Be warned that you must be ready to fight and prove yourself to others and a scythe may not always be the best weapon."_

"This is no place for a kid. Why don't you go back home where you belong?" A rather tall black haired male twirling a Bo-staff said glaring as he stood in Ruby's path while Ruby smiled sweetly as she discreetly grabbed the hilt of the curved dagger hidden under her red cloak at the base of her spine.

 _"With your small build and your semblance a dagger would be an excellent back up weapon, you'd make a wonderful assassin. Here." Sylvia said unsheathing a small curved dagger from her waist and sliding it to Ruby who blinked and picked it up._

 _"Sharp blade, serrated edge, small hollow vein around the blade for holding dust or poison, decorated but practical hilt, pommel sharp enough to use as another blade for puncturing close up veins like the jugular, and a pair of wings etched into the flat side. Light weight and quiet." Ruby rattled off automatically as she examined the dagger, getting an amused and slightly proud look from the woman._

"Thank you for your concern but it's not me that you should worry about." Ruby said smiling happily at the boy while a crowd began to gather around eager to see something happen between the tall boy and the small girl who looked younger than the rest of them.

"And why is that? I bet one good hit would send you straight to the medical bay." The boy said glaring and making Ruby giggle slightly.

 _"Here is the sheath, on you the best spot would be at the small of your back. No one would see it under your cloak." Sylvia said sliding the sheath towards Ruby who snatched it up and eyed it as well._

 _"Able to be easily concealed, generic at a first look so easily forgettable, rose etched into one side and angel wings on the other. Sturdy and sharp, able to be used to both block an attack and be used to stab or slice something. Enough room left on either side for a vial of dust or poison to be stored." Ruby said instantly as she put the dagger into the sheath which earned her a nod and proud smile from the woman._

 _"All true. That is my old dagger and I want you to keep it and prove to me you deserve your place in your new school." Sylvia said earning a wide eyed look from Ruby who nodded dumbly in agreement._

"My older sister is a brute strength fighter who has been known to punch fully grown men through more than a few brick walls and I spare with her anytime I'm able. Even if I don't then your hits can't hurt me if-" Here Ruby vanished in a flash of rose petals and re-appeared behind the boy with her new dagger at his neck.

"You can't hit me." Ruby finished as the boy paled slightly while everyone jumped at her speed.

 _"Become strong Ruby. For only the strong can protect the weak. Now go and become the Red Death, my right hand amongst the freshmen." Sylvia said causing something in Ruby to click into place as she nodded deftly._

 _"And child?" Sylvia stopped Ruby from leaving to reach the bullhead in record time._

"Better luck next time and shouldn't you already know? Appearances are very deceiving." Ruby said smirking as she released the boy and vanished to the auditorium, leaving wide eyed seventeen year olds staring at her trail of rose petals.

 _"Welcome to Haven."_


	33. Haven gets Ruby 2

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during her first fight with Torchwick, Goodwitch and Ozpin don't come along instead Ruby takes him down herself and someone else invites her to their school. AU OOC some Bashing some Femslash)**

"You seem younger than everyone else." A girl that reminded Ruby of a lioness noted looking at Ruby as they all prepared for bed, the girls in one large room together and the boys in another. All of the girls were either around their friends or around Ruby, trying to find out more about the speedster who was smaller than all of them.

"That's because I am. You all are seventeen…I'm fifteen as of last month." Ruby said easily, looking in a weapon magazine and contemplating whether or not she could had another form to Crescent Rose or not. This information caused all the girls to freeze and stare at her wide eyed.

"You're just a cub!" The lion like girl said shocked and causing Ruby to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Cub?" Ruby questioned the term, earning a shrug from the blond girl.

"I'm a lion Faunus and most of the feline Faunus are more in tune with their animal sides than other Faunus." The blond said causing Ruby to nod slightly in acknowledgement.

"That explains it. Don't give me that look. I'm from Patch, we only care if someone breaks the law. Not a single person there cares if you're a Faunus or not, we're all people. Heck I have a friend who's a second year at Beacon this year and she's a rabbit Faunus with the cute rabbit ears. Shyest but nicest girl you'd ever meet." Ruby said rolling her eyes when she saw the lionesses shock at how easily she accepted it.

That caused the lioness to relax slightly. Patch was well known for accepting everyone no matter what as long as they obeyed the law and didn't cause any trouble.

"You must be very skilled to get accepted here two years earlier than anyone else, cub. My name is Arslan Altan." The lioness introduced herself causing Ruby to smile slightly up at her.

"My name is R-"

"Rose get your gear and get ready for a solo assignment!" Headmistress Stone said storming into the room and causing everyone but the Faunus and Ruby to jump. Well Ruby did jump but that was to her feet as she grabbed Crescent Rose which was in its compact form and made sure her cape was on securely.

"Details ma'am?" Ruby asked as she stood up straight in front of the woman, a carefully straight look on her face despite the hint of excitement in her eyes.

"We picked up a distress signal from an Atlas specialist. She's been captured by a group of White Fang and is being held just outside of the Mistral walls. Given your speed, we're sending you in to retrieve her. We _would_ send a trained hunter or huntress but given her family name there's no time to find one suitable for the mission. Your mission is to get in, grab the specialist, and get out. If any of the White Fang get in your way you have carte blanch to incapacitate or kill them but the specialist is top priority." Sylvia said causing Ruby to nod, understanding why she was being sent in. Speed was her specialty after all.

"Wear your hood, we don't need White Fang storming the school if they recognize you." Sylvia ordered earning another nod as the girl flipped up her red hood as Sylvia typed something out on her scroll quickly.

"The details of the mission, including a picture of the specialist and the co-ordinates of the distress signal, have just been sent to your scroll. You leave immediately after committing the data to memory and all the doors out of the school are open so you don't risk crashing. Happy Hunting Reaper." Sylvia said causing Ruby's scroll to beep.

Flicking it open at super speeds Ruby's eyes scanned the data and the picture of the white haired specialist in record time before she closed her scroll.

"White Fang with a captured Schnee woman…not a good combination. I'm leaving now ma'am." Ruby said before taking off in a burst of petals when Sylvia nodded and moved out of the way of the door.

"She's just a cub! Why is she going on a mission to a White Fang base on her own?!" Arslan nearly roared as she turned to Sylvia who gave her a sharp look before smirking slightly.

"Because that 'cub' as you call her is more suited for speed, assassinations, or stealth missions than most trained Hunters and Huntresses are. Since time is of the essence, and none of the Hunters nearby are able to get there fast enough, naturally we send the person who is the fastest. Don't worry, I personally saw that girl take down Torchwick after he tried to blow her up with a red dust crystal. Not only did it not have any effect on her but she still managed to best him when she only had _one_ weapon. Right now she has two weapons suited to her skill set and styles of fighting so she's twice as dangerous." Sylvia said smirking while the boys peeked out from their room across the hall to see what the commotion is all about.

"She hasn't learned how to use them both at the same time yet but she'll learn. She's still young, a 'cub' as you say, but she has more skill and talent in her than most of you…in fact from what I saw her skills may be on par with that of Pyrrha Nikos and yourself Ms. Altan." Sylvia said causing Arslan and everyone else's eyes to widen at this.

"She is the Bloody Reaper of Haven…and her weapons reflect that position very well." Sylvia said, not knowing that at this very moment Ruby was already leaving the kingdom walls.

The only thing anyone noticed was a red flash and a trail of rose petals that were left in her wake.


	34. Haven gets Ruby 3

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during her first fight with Torchwick, Goodwitch and Ozpin don't come along instead Ruby takes him down herself and someone else invites her to their school. AU OOC some Bashing some Femslash)**

Ruby stopped as she was perched silently on a thick tree branch just outside the White Fang building at the co-ordinates she had been given which were just inside of the swamps. She could see just inside of the small but not too small window and make out a splash of white amongst all of the blacks and greys of the building. Obviously the Schnee woman she was sent to collect.

"Keep an eye out but don't expect much. The army would try to get her back but they won't even know she's missing for a few hours at least." One White Fang guy told the others spread out amongst the perimeter. There was roughly ten of them outside of the building and only two inside keeping an eye on the Schnee whose file said her name was Winter, she was the eldest of a pair of sisters and the heiress of the Schnee fortune unless her father named her younger sister the heiress instead.

Ruby smirked as she observed their formation, none of them had any military or hunter training by the looks of it and didn't expect anyone to come for the specialist. Not this soon at least which means she kept the emergency signal hidden.

Using her semblance Ruby dashed to the 'shore' of the swamp and grabbed several of the stones that had the least amount of moss or grossness on them. Dashing back up to her perch Ruby took careful aim with the first stone and then tossed it into a tree trunk about a foot or two west of the base, making a loud 'thump' noise which distracted the Faunus out front.

"You three go first and check it out. You three go in as a surprise attack. The rest of us will stay here." The apparent leader ordered pointing at three of the Faunus, two deer, one that looked a bit like a mouse, and three that seemed more…amphibian than the others. Ruby was glad that there weren't any canine or feline Faunus here, she'd be found out in a heartbeat, apparently the swamp wasn't the ideal place for those with sensitive noses.

Tossing a few more stones in random directions, even one a few feet behind her, and hitting trees each time to distract the Faunus even more, Ruby used the chance to quietly unlock the window and slip inside. She was really glad for her short stature when compared to her soon to be classmates. Because unless someone was her size or smaller or had a transforming semblance there was no way they were getting into here through this small window. Ruby landed on a small crate and unfurled Crescent Rose with a small series of quiet clicks that were heard by one of the two Faunus just below the crate.

"I thought I heard something." One of the remaining four guards muttered to his pall. Ruby smirk went unseen as she dropped down behind the two, causing them turn just in time to scream at seeing the mysterious red cloaked girl holding a giant scythe behind them before she knocked them both unconscious with a single hit from Crescent Rose's flat side.

"What's the problem?!" The other two Faunus, a bear and a was that a weasel?, were running over now while the prisoner, Winter, looked around calmly despite the ugly bruise on her cheek and her messed up hair and outfit.

"The Bloody Reaper has come to claim your souls." Ruby said, adjusting her voice so that they wouldn't be able to recognize it if they heard her talking without her hood on. Ruby instantly thought that she had seen too many anime and been hanging out with her sister too much.

"You're dead!" The bear growled as he tried to swipe at her. Ruby stepped backwards and then back forwards at super speed, dodging his attack while making it look like it went right through her and only caused rose petals to fall off of her body.

Ruby smirked in amusement as she remembered the first time she pulled that trick on her Uncle Qrow. He was terrified when he thought he had killed her…then both pissed and amused when he found out what she had done. Yang and their dad Taiyang had thought the whole thing was hilarious naturally.

"W-what are you?" The bear asked staring at the girl wide eyed and pale while the weasel already ran off yelling about a spirit coming to claim his soul.

"I am the Bloody Reaper. Leave now and I will let you live another day. Stay…" Ruby trailed off as she pulled off one of her dads favorite tricks and channeled her Aura to her eyes, making them appear to glow an ethereal silver color from beneath her hood. It was more effective than her dads glowing lilac eyes at least. The bear paled further and backed up several steps before turning and running out into the swamp while Ruby snickered.

"You okay there Specialist Schnee?" Ruby asked snickering as she walked over and put up Crescent Rose, taking out her dagger to cut through the ropes binding the woman.

"Fine now. There's an aura suppressor around my neck if you wouldn't mind?" Winter said raising her chin to show the thin metal collar. Ruby nodded and began fiddling with the lock using the tip of the dagger, quickly unlocking the collar that fell to the floor immediately. Her Aura immediately began healing her bruised cheek, but it was a bit weak due to being confined so thoroughly for what must have been about thirty minutes or so by now.

"Thank you. Who are you?" Winter asked as she stood, stumbling slightly thanks to her legs going to sleep on her and causing Ruby to scope her up bridal style much to the older woman's shock and embarrassment.

"The rescue team. I'll tell you more when we're out of the hostile zone. Your weapon?" Ruby asked earning a nod and a finger pointed towards the rapier that Ruby instantly grabbed and pressed into the older womans hands.

"This might feel unpleasant but it's the fastest and most efficient way to get you out of here." Ruby warned as she kicked open the door to the base and strolled out, hopping onto vines and tree roots that were above the water level.

As soon as she saw the first White Fang grunt point his gun at her and Winter, Ruby dashed back into Mistral's walls leaving a trail of rose petals where she had stood and a rumor about a reaper wearing a bloodstained cloak to float around the White Fang.

Of course Ruby laughed herself hoarse when she heard the first rumor about the 'Blood Reaper' reach the regular populace about a week later.


	35. Irregular Ruby

**Irregulars at Magic High and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby was assigned a solo mission to learn about Magic at First High School, her Aura being used as magic during the tests but she soon finds out that she truly does have magic! AU OOC some bashing and likely femslash.)**

"Is this the right room? First year class 1-E right?" A young girl in the standard emblem-less girls uniform asked rushing into the room just before the bell rang. The only thing out of place on the girl was the red cloak with a hood on it that she was wearing like a cape or open coat at the moment.

"This is the right room. My name is Erika by the way." A spiky reddish haired girl said snickering at the girl who smiled at that. The girls eyes peered around at everyone in relief, causing Erika to tense slightly at the sight of the silver eyes while Tatsuya tensed as well.

"Finally. This school is almost as big as my workplace! I'll need a map to get around!" The girl said earning some laughs and some agreements from the other 2nd Course students that stopped when the teacher walked in.

"Since you're still standing why don't you introduce yourself young lady? You look younger than most of your classmates somehow." Ms. Ono said smiling at the girl who grinned slightly sheepishly.

"Sure! What do you want to know?" The girl asked brightly, causing some of the students to smile at her cheerfulness.

"Well how about you tell us your name and age and then we'll ask you a few questions and go onto the next student?" Ms. Ono asked earning a nod from the girl before she paused as she looked at them all and smiled slightly shyly, which earned her a few blushes from the guys and coos from the girls.

"My name is Ruby Rose… I'm fifteen years old." Ruby said causing everyone to pause for a moment at her age… she was a year younger than all of them.

"No way! How'd you get into the school early?" Erika asked surprised causing Ruby to blush slightly.

"Well… my original teacher taught me for a little while after seeing me use magic to stop a robbery in progress one night while I was in the back of the store being robbed. Apparently for someone with no formal training in magic I was incredibly skilled and had potential despite how heavily modified my main CAP is, which requires me to use a backup for most of my magic… when I use it at least. He thought I'd be better off in a magic school around those my own age though so he talked them into letting me take the tests. I scored high enough to be admitted and they said I'd be a Course 2 student simply because of my lack of experience." Ruby explained sheepishly and lying about a few things. She didn't stop the robbery with magic after all.

"When you use it? You don't use magic a lot?" One guy asked earning a shake of the head from the silver eyed girl.

"No, like I said. I have no formal training in magic, I'm the first in my family to have it at a trainable degree at all. My sister has this cool ability to light herself on fire though, and most of my friends have their own cool abilities but if they aren't family oriented abilities then they mainly train themselves in it. It's not magic in the traditional sense, since they don't need a CAP for their abilities. It's more like… ingrained? Yeah that's the word. It's more like it was ingrained in them when they were born. So I tend to use my other skills that aren't magic… sometimes I even forget I have magic!" Ruby explained, giggling a little at the end while everyone stared at her.

"What's with your cape? Isn't that against school rules?" One girl asked after two minutes of everyone silently staring at the girl who was getting more nervous as time went on.

"Well usually yes but I have special permission to keep my cape with me. Where I go, it goes. It's… my cape is the only thing I have left from my mom…" Ruby said frowning slightly and earning a few sad looks from the other students.

"When did she…" One guy dared to ask, earning a sad smile from Ruby.

"On my second birthday. She left for an hour… and…she never came back. We found out she had died a week later when we found her cloak, it was like mine but white, stained with blood, ripped, torn, and covering what was left of her." Ruby said closing her eyes and shivering as she remembered that day, and some people wonder why she was always sad on her birthday.

"So you're an orphan?" One girl asked quietly, she could never imagine that kind of thing happening to her own mom, much less on her birthday.

"Oh no not at all. I still have my dad, my big sister, well half-sister but we don't care about that, Yang, and uncle Qrow! He's an old friend of my mom and dad and Yang's biological uncle but he loves me just as much as he does her. Plus I have a lot of friends at work that would, and openly say as much, take me in and look after me if, heaven forbid, anything happens to dad, Yang, and Uncle Qrow." Ruby said smiling brightly as she talked about her family and friends.

"You can question her more during free time. On to the next one! Take a seat Ms. Rose." Ms. Ono said kindly to Ruby who nodded and skipped over to one of the empty seats, sitting just in front of Erika who gave her a weak grin.

Unknown to all but Tatsuya, Ruby pressed the on button on the tape recorder in her pocket to gather everyone's name and any other data they mentioned about themselves.


	36. Irregular Ruby 2

**Irregulars at Magic High and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby was assigned a solo mission to learn about Magic at First High School, her Aura being used as magic during the tests but she soon finds out that she truly does have magic! AU OOC some bashing and likely femslash.)**

It was now the end of the day and Ruby was standing with some of her new classmates and friends at the gates, looking at the Course 1 student that just drew a gun and was about to attack them. Ruby was tense with a hand on her backup weapon, ready to take him down in an instant before a glowing white beam knocked the gun out of the boy's hand.

"I know you weren't about to fire that towards my friend and teammate?" A dark girls voice asked as a black haired girl with a black bow on her head appeared behind the arrogant boy, a blade drawn and held at his neck.

"Y-You're friend?" The lead boy asked pale and wide eyed as a white haired girl elegantly descended to the ground from a glowing white platform.

"Who are you two?! You aren't students here!" The head of the Disciplinary Committee, Mari Watanabe, demanded preparing to use magic on the two.

"Weiss! Blake! What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked happily as she tackled the white haired girl around the waist with a hug.

"You dolt. Professor Ozpin doesn't want you on your own outside of the school. Whoever is free when you're out of school will be sent to watch out for you. It's a good thing too! What were you thinking letting that boy point a weapon at you?" The girl in white demanded shoving the smaller girl off of her and staring at her sternly with hands on her hips.

"We-iss! You know it wouldn't have hit me! Nothing dangerous hits me unless it's by surprise or I want it to! Even if he was aiming at me and I didn't move I still have my shielding up!" Ruby whined at the older girl who gave her a stern glare.

"Arrogant weed." Another boy from Course 1 said sneering as he shot at Ruby. In an instant Ruby vanished into a cloud of petals and was in front of the boy, kicking his legs out from under him and pinning him to the ground using a move Coco taught her with her hands pulling his arms behind his back and her knee on the center of his back keeping him down.

"It's not arrogance if I can back it up. Neh!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out at the guy pinned underneath her knee.

"So fast!" A Course 1 girl nearby said surprised.

"Hehe. To me all of you move in slooooow motion! Good luck hitting me!" Ruby said grinning widely as she let go of the guy and ran over to the bow girl who released her captive and welcomed Ruby with a small smile and a warm hug.

"Should we tell Yang and the others that you already have guys hitting on you?" The girl asked earning a snicker from Weiss and whine from Ruby.

"Bl-ake! That's not funny! Last time you told Yang and the others that someone was hitting on me it took four hours to calm them down… and that's not counting the damage they inflicted!" Ruby whined pouting up at the now named girl who smirked.

"Cardin had it coming and besides he should have known better than to flirt with you. Not only is he two years older than you but you're too naïve to tell that he's flirting and too nice to beat him up unless he does something stupid." Blake said poking Ruby's nose and earning a scrunched up nose from the small girl.

"I beat him up loads of times though! When he's bullying Velvet or someone else, when he's trying to spray paint the lockers and walls, when he pranks the other students…I even helped Nora break his legs when he tried throwing Jaune out of the fourth floor window!" Ruby said ticking them off of her fingers, causing Weiss to face-palm while the others gaped at her.

"I knew that was you two… Ruby some days you worry my soul you know that right?" Weiss asked looking at the girl exasperated but amused.

"You have a soul?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow surprised.

"Hey!" Weiss said indignantly while Erika and one or two others were snickering behind their hands at that.

"Blake be nice. Weiss may be an Ice Queen-"

"Hey!" Weiss protested earning more snickers.

"But you know she actually cares and she's gotten better at letting other people in." Ruby finished as if she hadn't even heard the white haired girl.

"Don't worry Ruby. She knows I mean no harm in it. She may be an Ice Queen-"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss demanded much to the others amusement.

"But she still has a sense of humor…I think." Blake said looking thoughtful at the last bit.

"As long as it's not like Yang's that's fine. We don't need two Yang's… even if they're opposing elements." Ruby agreed earning a scowl and huff from the heiress.

"Who are you three?" The girl Ruby recognized as Student Council President Mayumi Seagusa asked smiling amused at the interaction.

"Oh sorry about that! My name is Ruby Rose, from class 1-E! These are my friends and two of my teammates for my job. The one in the black bow is Blake Belladonna and her weapon Gambol Shroud." Ruby said smiling cheerfully as she motioned towards Blake who gave them a nod as she sheathed Gambol Shroud.

"And the Ice Queen-"

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Weiss demanded.

"Is Weiss Schnee with her weapon Myrtenaster." Ruby said causing Weiss to regain her composure and give a small curtsy.

"You've mentioned their weapons but not your own." The Watanabe girl said staring at Ruby with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! Well this is my backup weapon and CAP put together! Thorn." Ruby said taking a curved assassins dagger from her waist and showing them the tempered black metal with red engravings on it and a silver rose engraved on the flat side of the blade.

"Backup?" Erika asked observing the dagger while Mayumi seemed frozen by the sound of Ruby's name and the sight of her eyes.

"Yeah you see I made my main weapon and CAP but she is too highly customized and dangerous for using outside of battles. I carry her with me everywhere though, her name is Crescent Rose." Ruby said brightly as she put away her dagger and instead drew her scythe in rifle form.

"That bulky thing is your main CAP?" One of the 'Bloom' guys mocked, only to jaw drop when Ruby unfurled the gun into it's scythe form.

"You have something to say about Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked her eyes closed and a serene but scary look on her face that made everyone shiver.

"Calm down Ruby and let's go. We need to go see Lapin about our assignments for today… and he mentioned having cookies." Weiss said smirking at the awestruck and terrified looks Ruby was getting.

"Cookie?! Yay!" Ruby cheered, putting away her scythe at super speeds before grabbing her teammates.

"Bye you guys! See you tomorrow." With that rather ominous, to the Bloom boys, message, Ruby dashed off in a trail of rose petals that fluttered delicately to the ground behind her.

"There wasn't a single trace of magic in that… it was her pure speed." 


	37. Twilight Ruby

**Twilight and RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of shy mary sue Bella Swan from Phoenix…the new transfer student was energetic and adorable Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy who's there on a mission to find out about the rumors of superhuman people? Oh boy…AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"That must be the new girl." Emmett said stating the obvious as a black and yellow custom built motorcycle pulled up to the school, causing Rosalie to nearly drool at the sight of the bike.

"Which one of them is it though?" Jasper asked confused in his southern drawl as the bike parked not far from them and two people got off of it. One was a tall girl with long spikey looking blond hair that went down to her waist and was very…healthy in certain areas…while the other was a good deal shorter and apparently had short hair and an almost flat chest.

The blond was wearing a yellow tube top, a brown jacket, and a miniskirt with some kind of weird golden colored gauntlets on her hands and a belt with pockets attached around her waist. The shorter person was wearing a black dress and a red cape but he saw that there was a strange box like object at the small of her back barely hidden by the cape. From the looks of her legs and arms the smaller girl was as pale as they were!

"Alright sis. Have a good day and if you need anything at all or some stupid boy tries to hit on you what do you do?" The blond asked taking off her helmet and showing purple eyes as she fretted over the smaller girl.

"I call you first, if you don't answer or if I feel that it's necessary I do a group call to all of our team, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY who may or may not alert the teachers if they think the offense is bad enough." The smaller girl said in a soft but happy voice as she pulled off her own helmet, showing short black hair with red tips and silver eyes that roamed around the parking lot excited but nervous.

"That's right, and if somebody touches you somewhere you don't like or somewhere bad?" The blond quizzed causing the black haired girl to give a fond smile.

"I kick their butts, then call for back up and if they are persistent then I do anything I have to in order to make them stop or to get away from them long enough for back up to arrive. You do know that if you want me to have back up here quicker then I can just call teams ABRN and SSSN right? They do go to school closer to here than you and the others do. And you know Penny and Winter could be here in less than thirty minutes if they wanted to." The smaller girl said causing the taller one to nod happily at the answer.

"That's a good idea. Arslan and Winter practically adopted you, and we all know how much you have the guys from those teams and Penny wrapped around your pinkie. Now you're going to be safe and try to get into trouble right?" The older girl said seriously causing the younger one to blink for a second before tilting her head ever so slightly to the side like a puppy. That action caused most of the girls, including Rosalie to her siblings amusement, to coo while others like Alice squealed at how cute she was.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me to stay _out_ of trouble Yang?" The small girl asked confused and earning a snicker from the taller one.

"We both know that's impossible for you to do Ruby so you might as well start school with a _Yang_!" The blond said causing Emmett to snicker at the bad joke while Ruby groaned at that.

"Really Yang? Last time you made that joke Nora threw an apple at you which started a food fight that destroyed most of the cafeteria!" Ruby said causing everyone to stare and blink at them, she wasn't serious was she?

"Hey it wasn't that bad! Besides we totally won that one!" Yang defended herself causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yang…Blake was knocked out for ten minutes thanks to Pyrrha and her giant wave of soda grenades, Weiss had been knocked into a pillar and was out cold for twenty minutes, and Nora had thrown you through the roof and you didn't come down for more than a minute! And what do you mean _we_ won that? You all were down and out when I took down Jaune and the others with that one attack that left them and the wall rainbow colored for a week!" Ruby listed off causing Yang to pout at the smaller girl while the surrounding students gaped in disbelief.

"You've been spending too much time with Professor Goodwitch again Ru! You're starting to sound just like her." Yang said pouting and making Ruby blink for a minute.

"Eh there's worse people to be like. See you later Yang and _please_ don't damage or crash Bumblebee again. I swear I work on your bike more than I do anything else!" Ruby said shrugging before looking pleadingly at her sister who shrugged at this while Rosalie's eyes lit up at hearing that the new girl worked on the bike.

"No promises sis but if I do it won't be on purpose. Besides you're the one who insists on doing weekly inspections of my bike." Yang said putting her helmet back on and straddling her bike again.

"That's because if I don't I'll need to build you another one from scratch! That'd be the fourth one I'd have had to build because the others were destroyed!" Ruby shot back easily causing Rose to look excited. The new girl _built_ that awesome bike?!

"You built that?" Rose couldn't help but blurt out as she eyed the bike hungrily, causing both of the sisters to jump as if they had forgotten that they weren't alone. Jasper wasn't the only one who noticed the blond get into a protective stance as she moved to subtly be in front of her sister who just looked shy and a bit insecure.

"Um… yes?" Ruby asked more than said shyly as she eyed Rosalie timidly.

"And Rose now has a new best friend." Emmett stage whispered loud enough for the humans to hear, earning a glare scowl and smack from Rosalie which made Yang laugh.

"Yeah right as if the Ice Queen would hang out with anyone." A nearby girl said sneering at the Cullens who tensed while Ruby looked a bit relieved and Yang just busted out laughing.

"Oh man Rubes! What is it with you meeting and inevitably befriending Ice Queens?" Yang asked grinning down at her sister who blushed cutely.

"Queens as in more than one?" Alice asked curiously and bouncing around like she was hyper.

"Yeah first was our schoolmate and Ruby's 'BFF' Miss Weiss I-don't-like-you-but-I-will-drop-kick-someone-twice-my-size-in-high-heels-for-you Schnee. Then came along her older sister Miss Winter I-am-a-heartless-military-woman-but-I-will-spoil-you-rotten-and-gleefully-murder-anyone-who-hurts-you Schnee. It's kinda funny watching them both go Tsundere over Ruby." Yang said making Ruby blush as red as her cloak, which she flipped the hood up on and hid her head inside of.

"How Tsundere?" Emmett asked in morbid curiosity and making Yang snicker.

"Weiss will and _has_ drop kicked a guy twice her size while wearing high heels because he tried to hurt Ruby during a practice fight… and then in the very next second will claim that Ruby is _not_ her friend. Her sister Winter will scold Ruby on keeping an eye out for danger even when relaxing one second, use her sword to _stab_ a criminal trying to get within ten feet of her the next, and then take Ruby out for strawberries and cookies in a heartbeat. You should have seen what they got her for her birthday a few weeks ago and that's not even counting the rest of our friends!" Yang said snickering harder and making Ruby blush and pout.

"Yang stop embarrassing me! Don't you have to get to Professor Ports class soon?" Ruby asked whining as she looked at her sister, playfully punching her sisters chest.

"They gave me the day off of classes to make sure you're settled in, so I'll be here when you get out of class today and then we'll go check out the place that Weiss and Winter insisted you use while here. Have a good day sis and kick lots of ass." Yang said laughing ruffling Ruby's hair, lifting up the face mask on her helmet as she picked Ruby up by her cape and held her a good foot off of the ground and pressed a kiss to her smaller sisters forehead. Ruby blushed but smiled slightly before shooing her sister off with a comment that had the blond laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Go have fun sis and try not to get too drunk…or in too much trouble."


	38. Twilight Ruby 2

**Twilight and RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of shy mary sue Bella Swan from Phoenix…the new transfer student was energetic and adorable Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy who's there on a mission to find out about the rumors of superhuman people? Oh boy…AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"Do you mind if I stay around you for a little while? You're an Ice Queen that apparently likes cars, and I'm better with machines than with people…" Ruby asked dashing over to Rosalie as soon as her sister left the school and nearly pouting up at the tall blond who blinked at this.

"As long as you tell me about that bike." Rose said causing Ruby to perk up as she beamed up at Rosalie.

"Deal!" Ruby said happily before hugging Rosalie all of a sudden, causing the vampire to freeze in shock at this as had everyone else.

"Wow you really _are_ an Ice Queen. Your skin is as cold as Weiss and Winters." Ruby said giggling after she had released Rosalie.

"My names Ruby Rose by the way." Ruby said smiling up at Rosalie and causing her to blink for a minute.

"My name is Rosalie Hale and this is my family. My twin brother Jasper." Rosalie began causing Ruby to look at him wide eyed at the sight of his scars.

"Wow you must get in a lot of dangerous fights. You have about as many scars as me and Fox do!" Ruby said causing them all to freeze up again. Scars?

"You have scars?" Jasper asked earning a nod from the small girl.

"Yep! I got lots of em but mostly on my stomach and back and shoulders! They don't hurt much if they're over a month old but my newer ones still sting a bit, but please don't tell my friends or sister. They get _really_ overprotective if they think I'm in pain since I'm the youngest." Ruby said nodding proudly before looking around as if her friends would pop up out of nowhere.

"Ya'll have ta show me sometime darlin'. This here is my wi-girlfriend, Alice Cullen." Jasper said quirking an eyebrow at the small girl.

"Hi nice to meet you! I know that we're going to be really good friends. Do you like shopping and fashion?" Alice asked hyperly as she bounced in place a bit.

"Erm…Yang, my big sister, likes fashion more than I do. I like shopping for parts for things like my sisters bike or my sweetheart though!" Ruby asked causing Alice to deflate a little.

"Sweetheart?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Did the small girl already have a boyfriend?

"Well yeah, my sweetheart Crescent Rose! I built her myself so of course I have to do maintenance on her and make sure she's in tip top condition. Most of my friends and classmates let me do maintenance on their rides or sweethearts too so I have to go shopping for parts for them too sometimes." Ruby said nodding her head as if what she said made perfect sense and causing everyone to blink. Okay so not a boyfriend but an object then.

"Ooookay then. Hey there squirt my name's Emmett Cullen, I'm Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend." Emmett said grinning down at the girl whose eyes lit up as she looked up at him.

"Wow you're as tall as Yatsuhashi and Sage!" Ruby said as she began climbing up his cloths until she sat on one of his broad shoulders while everyone stared at her.

"Oh wait." Ruby stopped grinning as she frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly which had most girls cooing again.

"Weiss said I should ask before climbing on someone." Ruby said frowning before slipping backward off of Emmett's shoulder, causing most people to shout out in alarm before they quieted as she flipped in midair and cleanly landed on her feet. Rosalie let out an unneeded breath of relief as she held one hand over her unbeating heart when she made sure for herself that the girl was okay.

"Can I get on your shoulders Mister Emmett?" Ruby asked smiling hopefully up at Emmett who grinned shakily down at her and picked her up gently.

"Sure thing kiddo and don't call me Mister. Just Emmett is fine. You can ride on my shoulders whenever you want, just please don't slip off like that again without warning us first. I think you nearly gave Ali-cat and Rosie heart attacks." Emmett said gently settling the girl on his shoulder and causing her to look surprised and apologetic as she looked at the two girls.

"Sorry. I'm just used to doing that whenever I'm riding on Sage or Yatsuhashi's shoulders…then again… my friends and teachers panicked when I slid off of their shoulders the first time too… Goodwitch nearly flayed them alive while keeping me 'safe' next to her." Ruby said tilting her head slightly as she thought about that.

"Well anyways…here's the last of us. My brother Edward Cullen." Emmett continued on after a minute, pointing at Edward who stared at Ruby with narrowed eyes.

"Why can't I read you?" Edward asked glaring at the girl who blinked at him for a second before glaring back.

"I don't know what you're talking about since my sister and friends said that I wear my heart on my sleeves and my thoughts on my face." Ruby said glaring at the boy defiantly with her silver eyes seeming to glow a little in warning.

"Dolt! What do you think you're doing up there?" A girls voice demanded causing Ruby to jump startled with a small squeak while everyone whirled around to see the white haired girl who spoke, they hadn't even heard her arrive. Unfortunately her jumping like that plus Emmett whirling around a bit too fast caused Ruby to fall off of his shoulder, only to disappear in a burst of speed and appear in front of the white haired girl, hugging her while everyone blinked. Only Rose and Jasper seemed to notice the rose petals that were dissolving as they gently fell to the ground.

"Hi Weiss!" Ruby said happily hugging the girl who shoved her off with narrowed eyes but a small blush on her cheeks.

"What have I told you about hugging me?" Weiss demanded glaring at the duo haired girl who pouted a bit.

"Not to without asking first. Sorry Weiss…what are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Ruby asked tilting her head slightly up at the girl who was only an inch or two taller than her in those heels.

"Yang forgot to grab your book bag on her way to take you to school so I volunteered to bring it to you, Professor Port knows this and allowed me to skip his class today." Weiss said shoving a red and black book bag into Ruby's hands causing her to blink.

"Thanks! I forgot about it entirely!" Ruby said grinning and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and causing the white obsessed girl to roll her eyes but smile slightly.

"Dolt." The white haired girl muttered almost fondly, causing Ruby to grin while Rosalie growled.

"Yep!" Ruby agreed happily while Rosalie stormed over and glared down at Weiss who glared back fearlessly.

"Why are you insulting the little one?" Rosalie growled out at Weiss, earning a glare and scowl combo.

"She's my school partner, leader, and very reluctantly my friend, I have been calling her a dolt since we met. Who do you think _you_ are to question me?" Weiss demanded crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at Rosalie without fear.

"Weiss this is Rosalie Hale, my new friend and the resident Ice Queen-"

"Hey!" Rosalie protested indigently at this.

"Rosie this is Weiss Schnee, my BFF and the Ice Queen-"

"Hey!" Weiss protested here.

"Of my old school." Ruby finished cheerfully as if she hadn't been interrupted while Emmett was snickering heartily. He outright laughed at Ruby's next comment while the two 'Ice Queens' looked at her in disbelief.

"It's the meeting of the Ice Queens! Look out Hell they will freeze you over!"


End file.
